iSee The Future
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Sam and Freddie are happily married and they have four kids, but Sam has a secret; she can see the future. However, the future she sees is never happy nor good. Now, her own husband is in danger. *Seddie; Cibby*
1. The Death Dream

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone from lately! I've just been reading and reviewing a lot lately. I've seriously lost inspiration for iMust Break A Curse. I don't know if I'll continue it or not.. Sorry. :(**

**Anywho, I'm going to start putting my Author Notes at the end of a chapter instead of the beginning, but I have to explain this story to you guys before I get it started. That way, you won't get all confused while reading this story. **

**First off, this story is a FUTURE fanfiction. Sam and Freddie are married and they have four kids. They are: Liz, a girl with long brown curly hair and blue eyes. She is also a rebel and sarcastic. Then we have Jason, a boy with dirty blonde hair that falls in front of his eyes and he has blue eyes. He also a rebel child. Next is Jena, a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She is very outgoing and also has the 'gift' (mentioned later on). Finally, we have Ruby. She has long red hair and blue eyes. She's very shy and quiet, but she's very very very smart(for a six year old). **

**Of course, Carly and Gibby are also married and they have two boys; Max and Matt. **

**As I mentioned before, there's this thing called a Gift. In this story, Sam was born with the power to see the future, but the future is never a happy happy future. It's always about someone dying or just something terrible. This Gift is also passed from generation to generation. As in, Sam's mom has the gift, her grandma, ect. So Jena ends up having the gift. But, whenever a child in the family is born with the gift, the old member slowly loses their gift. So since Jena has inherited the gift, Sam is slowly losing it and Jena is going insane by all the terrible things she sees.**

**Too much information? Yes? Sorry guys. Just wanted to explain this a little bit to you guys before I went into full story mode and you were epically confused. Oh yeah! Whenever you see something in italics, it's most likely a vision of the future. Kay? Got it? Get it? Good. :) Enjoy my pretties!**

**

* * *

**

**Warning:** Suggestive themes(Sam + Freddie + Marriage = Much Suggestiveness); Slight Cussing; Violence.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

_I screeched happily as I jumped into the water. Freddie was chasing me and jumped on me and pulled me under the water. I swam back up and laughed and splashed water into his face. Freddie grabbed my waist and started tickling my bare stomach. I laughed and kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" he shouted. _

_I laughed and kicked him again. I grabbed Freddie's head and shoved him underneath the water. I felt him suddenly grab my waist and pull me under with him. I shoved him away and came back up for air, giggling. _

_Freddie then grabbed me again and started tickling me once more. "Stop!" I shouted with a fit of giggles. "Stop it!" _

_"Nope," Freddie said and he started tickling me some more._

_I turned around and grabbed onto Freddie. "You're such a dork," I told him. "You know that right?" _

_"Yeah, I know," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "And you're beautiful." I started to blush a little bit and then Freddie leaned and pressed his lips against mine. Freddie started to kiss me harder and I felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and our tongues started the battle for dominance. I started to moan and tried to push my body closer to his._

_I felt Freddie's hands slowly start to undo my bikini top, but he suddenly stopped as I heard a loud bang. A gunshot. I pulled away from Freddie and I saw he was gasping. "Freddie," I whispered._

_I glanced up and saw a figure wearing all black with a gun in his hand. The gun was pointed at Freddie and smoke was rising out of it. I screamed and grabbed onto Freddie and started dragging him to shore. I dragged Freddie to the shore and looked around for the man. I wanted to go and hunt the man down, but I needed to stay with Freddie. _

_I looked down at Freddie and saw that he was barely breathing. Blood was gushing out of his back and his eyes looked lost and gone. I screamed his name again. I looked around frantically and saw our stuff. I ran over to it and grabbed my cell phone. I quickly dialed 911 and ran back over to Freddie. I told them everything and the woman on the other side of the phone was trying to calm me down. _

_I cried out and grabbed a piece of cloth and started to wrap it around Freddie, trying to do something. Anything._

_But it was too late._

_Freddie had been shot. For what reason, I don't know._

_Freddie had been murdered._

_Now he was gone._

I jumped out of my bed. A scream escaped my lips and I was gasping for air. My hand flew to my neck and I continued gasping. I could still hear Freddie gasping. I could still hear the shot of the gun. I could still see the way the figure had the gun pointed at Freddie and me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed again. "Shh," Freddie's voice whispered beside my ear. "You're going to wake up the kids," he whispered.

"But," I whispered to myself.

"Shh. Everything is alright," Freddie said his hands moving up and down my arms. "It's all just a terrible nightmare." Freddie pulled me closer to him and started running his fingers through my hair. "Shh."

"Freddie," I breathed.

"I'm right here," he said. He leaned closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Everything's fine. Just go back to sleep," he whispered. He kissed my cheek and then he kissed me on the lips. He gave me a quick hug and then slowly fell back into the bed, closing his eyes and slowly going back to sleep.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Freddie murmured.

"No," I said.

I slowly climbed out of the bed and started walking to the bathroom. I walked in and started to splash cold water on my face. I glanced up in the mirror and took a deep breath. "If only it was a dream," I whispered. "If only."

"Momma," a voice said.

I gasped and turned around. Jena, my nine year old daughter, was standing there. He short blonde hair sticking up in every direction and she had tear stains on her face. I could tell that she was still crying since her eyes were wet. I ran over to her and got down on my knees and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"Momma," she said again and the tears continued falling down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I..I saw.." she paused and took a deep breath, her voice shaking. She took another breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "I saw Daddy." She took another shaky breath and whispered, "He died."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I just lost a bunch of readers. But the next chapter will be up VERY soon! I promise cuz I've already gotten it written. Hope ya'll enjoyed this! :)**

~InsaneBlueberry~


	2. First Day At Work

**Sam POV:**

After I had helped Jena calm down and go back to sleep, I went back to bed. I climbed into the bed with Freddie and looked over at him. I rolled onto my side and looked at his bare back. I saw the image of blood pouring out of his back and I had to blink to make sure it wasn't happening. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes. "You're insane," I whispered. "Just crazy." I groaned.

I heard a groan next to me and looked over at Freddie. "Is everything okay?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah," I said. "Jena just had a nightmare and I had to make sure she was okay."

"What was the nightmare about?" he murmured.

_Well, let's see. First off, she had a vision of the future and you and I were about to 'get it on' and then you were shot. Then I brought you to the shore, but you ended up dying._ Yeah, like I was about to tell him that. He doesn't even know I can see the future.

"Just the normal kid nightmare stuff. You know, monsters and stuff," I told him.

"Mkay," Freddie said. He yawned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "Now stop talking. Momma wants to go to bed."

Freddie laughed and rolled onto his side and kissed my forehead. "Night," he said.

I finally got back to sleep and everything was fine and dandy. Yeah, whatever. It was more like I kept having nightmares of Freddie dying in my arms. Finally, the most annoying noise went off and I looked over at the stupid alarm clock. "Shut up," I said while groaning. My hand flew to the clock and I started hitting the snooze button, but it wouldn't shut up. "Ugh!" I growled angrily.

Freddie sat up and looked at me. "I knew you would do this," he said.

"Do what?" I asked angrily.

"The last time you had a job, when the alarm clock went off, you ended up hitting the snooze button and you got fired for being late," Freddie said. "This time, I decided to put the alarm clock over there." Freddie pointed over at the other side of the room. "And I'm not turning it off till you get your lazy butt out of bed and turn it off," he said.

I glared at Freddie and climbed on top of him. "I hate you!" I spat at him. I grabbed my pillow and started whacking him in the face with it.

Freddie laughed and then shoved me off of him. "Love you too!" he said. He jumped out of the bed and started running out of the room.

I screamed and threw the pillow at him, but it ended up hitting the closed door. I groaned and climbed out of the bed to turn the alarm clock off. "Stupid Freddie. Making me get a job and wake-up and six in the stupid morning," I muttered to myself. I got the clock and slammed my hand down on the off button.

I stomped out of the bedroom and found Freddie in the bathroom. "Nub!" I yelled. I threw the pillow I had brought with me at him and then ran off.

"Shut-up, Mom!" a girl's voice yelled angrily. "It's Christmas break and I'm trying to get some flippin' sleep! So shut-up!"

I stomped into Liz's bedroom and looked at her. "Sorry, honey," I said. "Your dad just got me angry."

Liz groaned and climbed out of her bed. "When does he not make you angry?" she muttered to herself. Then she paused and said sarcastically, "Oh wait. I know when he doesn't make you angry! It's when you two are being disgusting and making out in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, or bedroom!" She scoffed and slammed the door in my face. "Bye, mom!"

I rolled my eyes at Liz and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and glanced inside of it, looking for something to eat.

_Chicken?_ No.

_Pie?_ No.

_Steak?_ No.

_Ribs?_ No.

_Bacon?_ No.

_Sausage?_ No.

_Ham?_ No.

_Old Milk?_ Eww and yes.

So I settled for a piece of cheese. Yeah, life really sucks when all you have to eat for breakfast is a stupid piece of cheese.

I shoved the cheese into my mouth. I turned around and grabbed a cup and poured some Peppy-Cola into it. I took a big drink of it. I sighed and then a burp escaped my mouth. I took another sip of Peppy-Cola and then started to leave the kitchen. I walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

After about thirty minutes of me wasting my time to get ready for work, Freddie walked into the room. "Sam," he said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, duh," I answered.

"You need to get ready!" he said.

"Fredweird, I'm working for Carly. I should be fine," I told him.

"Carly can always fire you," he said to me.

I scoffed at him. "I highly doubt she would," I said.

Freddie sighed. "Whatever." He grabbed his LimePhone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me and held the phone to his ear. "Hey, Carly," he said. "Sam is probably going to be late for work today. She's too lazy to get ready for work." Freddie stopped talking and nodded his head. "I'll tell her," he said. "Bye, Carls."

He turned and looked at me. "She said if you don't show up she'll fire you."

I glared at Freddie and threw a pillow at him. "This is your fault!" I said to him.

"Not really," he said. He turned away and went to the kitchen. "And to think, I was going to take you out to eat at McDonald's for breakfast," he said while walking away.

"Breakfast? McDonald's?" I asked as I jumped off the couch.

"Yeah," he said.

I ran over to him and jumped onto his back. "I love you," I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the neck and jumped off and ran off to the bathroom to get ready.

After I had finally gotten ready for work, I ran into the kitchen. The TV was turned on and Liz was sitting there watching it. She had her LimePhone out and she was texting someone. I sighed and then walked over to Freddie. "Are we going to McDonald's yet?" I asked him.

Freddie turned and looked at me. "Yeah," he said. He looked me over and said to himself, "Note to self: If Sam doesn't get ready for work, say you'll take her out to eat a McDonald's."

I rolled my eyes at him and smacked him in the forehead. "Stupid," I said. Freddie laughed and grabbed me and kissed my neck. I started to giggle.

"Stop it," Liz said angrily. "You've done ruined my beauty sleep so the least you can do is stop!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you texting?" I asked her.

She blushed. "No one," she said. She hid the phone in her pocket and stared at the TV. I laughed and then turned to Freddie. "I'll be right back," I said to him.

I slowly walked away and into Jena's bedroom. I peeked in and saw that she was sound asleep on her bed. She groaned and rolled onto her side. "Daddy," she murmured. "Mommy." She suddenly darted out of the bed, her eyes wide open. She turned and glanced at me. "Mommy!" she said. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

I held onto her and kissed her head. "Everything's alright," I said to her. "Just go back to bed." I held onto her and set her down on the bed. "Sleep tight," I whispered.

I slowly left the room and went into the next bedroom. I peeked in and saw Ruby was asleep in her chair, her head lying on the desk. She had a bunch of papers spread out everywhere and a large sciencey like book opened up. I walked over and grabbed her and carried her over to her bed. She grumbled and then grabbed her pillow and held it tightly. I looked over at her desk and glanced at the book that was wide open. I glanced at it and saw the words Space-Time Continuum in large letters. I grabbed the book and read a little bit about it. Turns out, the Space-Time Continuum is almost the same thing as time travel. Evidently, my six year old daughter is obsessed with time travel and other science junk.

I sighed and looked over at Ruby. I kissed her forehead and then left the room. I walked into the kitchen and looked over at Freddie. "Let's go," I said. I grabbed my purse and shoved it into Freddie's hands and walked to the car. I jumped into the passenger's seat and Freddie climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the car on and started to drive away.

We finally got to McDonald's and he drove the drive-thru. Freddie ordered me my food and we started to drive away. I shoved the food into my mouth as we drove down the road. "So, what was your nightmare about last night?" Freddie asked randomly.

I paused and looked down at the biscuit in my hands. "Um.." I said.

Freddie looked over at me. "You don't have to tell me if it was that bad," he said.

I nodded my head and took another bite. After twenty minutes of driving through traffic and crap, Freddie dropped me off at Carly and Gibby's restaurant. "Bye, Sam!" he called as I got out of the car.

"Bye, Freddork!" I said. I ran into the building and saw Carly standing there, tapping her foot.

"Finally!" she said. "I was worried you were going to be late!"

I smirked. "I was going to be late, but.."

"McDonald's?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Carly laughed and turned to the counter. "Okay, so you'll just be in charge of the counter and money and stuff. Kay?" she said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Just ask people their orders and give them stuff. Then tell them how much everything is and they'll give you money. You may or may not have to give them back change," Carly said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Carly cut me off. "Yes, you have to give them change back if they give you more than enough money." I sighed angrily.

Carly rolled her eyes. "The shop will open up in ten minutes. Max will be helping you out for about a week, so don't freak out or do anything stupid. And..." Carly paused and looked around. "The chart with prices and stuff are right here." Carly bent down and handed me a piece of paper with a list of items and prices.

"Okay," I said. I stopped and looked over at Carly. "Hey, Carls," I said. "Can we talk real quick?"

Carly turned around and looked at me, her eyes wide. "You're not going to tell me that you're pregnant again are you?" she asked.

I laughed. "Nope," I said. "It's worse than that."

"Oh," she said. "What is it?"

"It's that thing," I told her.

I looked at her eyes and understanding quickly passed through them. "The future thing?" she whispered. I nodded my head. "What happened?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Freddie was in it," I whispered.

Carly's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!" she said. "Sam, I'm so sorry!"

I nodded my head. "It was horrible, Carly. I..I couldn't breathe and.." I paused and started choking up.

Carly grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Sam," she whispered.

I put my head on her shoulder. "And to make matters worse, Jena can see the future too. And she also saw Freddie," I told her.

"Oh god," she said.

I started to cry slowly. "Sam," she said. "I swear, we're going to stop this from happening."

"We can't, Carly!" I told her. "I've tried before, but it didn't work! Remember how I tried to save my dad!" I said. The tears started to run down my face. I could still remember seeing my dad crashing his car and dying. I shuttered.

"Sam, we have to try!" she said. "And I love Freddie as my own brother and I won't let him die! And if he dies, I'm more than certain a huge part of you is going to die too!" Carly pulled away from me. "Trust me. We. Will. Stop. This."

I sighed. "I don't know."

"We will," Carly insisted.

"Hey, Carly!" Gibby yelled from behind us. "Don't forget to flip the sign to open! We open in like, five seconds?" he said.

"Thanks, Gib!" Carly shouted. She turned to me. "You need to tell Freddie about your gift," she whispered.

I scoffed. "Yeah, it's totally a gift."

"Sam."

I sighed. "I can't tell him, Carly. He'll think I'm insane."

"You're already insane," she whispered. Then she stopped. "Sam! Who was-"

"Don't worry, Carly. If I knew that Freddie was going to die today, I would be with him 24/7. Freddie was with me and we were _alone_. So trust me, I'm pretty sure he's not going to die anytime soon," I told her.

"Where were you guys?" she whispered.

"The beach or something," I said.

"Just stay away from the beach."

"I'll try, Carly," I whispered.

"Good," Carly said.

"Mom! Don't forget to flip the sign!" Max shouted loudly.

"I'm not!" Carly shouted. Carly turned and looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "I'll be fine," I whispered. Carly nodded and then walked over to the door to flip the sign.

* * *

**So? Was this chapter any good? Yes? No? I get it. It was horrible wasn't it? **

**Also, since I love Cibby(Carly/Gibby)so dang much, I've decided to write a fairytale for them! Woot. lol. That story will be coming very soon so stay tuned. lol.**

**Umm...I think that's it. Chapter 3 should be up very very soon! Most likely today(probably not)or tomorrow(probably). **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	3. Abigail James

**Sam POV:**

I stood at the counter, a bored look on my face. Business was so slow and boring today. My head and fell onto the counter top and I slowly started to fall asleep. "Wake up, Sam!" Carly called out. "No sleeping on the job!"

"You're no fun, Carly," I said while groaning. I banged my head on the counter top and then groaned even louder in pain.

"Don't whack your head on the counter either, Sam. It'll hurt you," Carly said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the tip."

"Yourwelcome!"

I sighed and stared at the door. I glanced at the digital clock on the counter. _5:45 pm._ I groaned. I had one hour and fifteen minutes left of work(What? I was bored and felt like doing math because I was SO BORED). I sighed and was suddenly really jealous of Freddie. He had an important presentation at his job today and it ended at 4:00 pm. And he only had a ten minute drive from his job to the house. I sighed and looked at the clock again. _5:47 pm_. This really sucked.

The door opened up and a random customer walked in. She quickly ordered a bunch of random cookies and other chocolate stuff. Then she gave me some stupid money that I couldn't keep and she left.

Then at 6:45, Carly ran down the stairs and looked at me. "Congratulations, Sam," she said. "You've almost survived your entire first day at work!"

"Almost?" I asked.

"You still have about fifteen minutes left," she said.

"Right," I said nodding my head. "Ugh! Stupid job," I muttered.

"Don't forget, you have to come in tomorrow!" Carly said happily.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" I asked her.

"Of course not! It's just funny," Carly said while laughing.

"Wow, thanks," I said to her sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Carly called out.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs and Gibby showed up. "Hey, Carly," he said.

"Yeah?" Carly asked him as she turned around on her heel.

"Do you know where Matt went?" he asked.

"No..." she answered un-surely.

"Okay, thanks!" he said. He waved his hand and then ran back up the stairs.

Carly turned and looked at me. "I'll be right back," she said. She ran after Gibby. "What are you talking about?" she yelled at him.

I sighed and then stared down at my fingernails. I decided that I needed to think about my vision of Freddie. First off, I knew that he was most likely going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. But I loved Freddie and Carly won't let me think negatively about this. Second, I needed to stay as far away from water as possible. And if I did go near the water, the kids would have to come with Freddie and me. Third, I should never ever ever wear a red bikini (since I was wearing a red one in the vision).

The door burst open and three people came inside. I glanced up and smiled at them. "Hey, guys!" I said.

"Hey, momma!" Ruby said as she ran over to me. I looked at Freddie and smiled at him. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't.

"What are you people doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Ruby and Jena decided they wanted something chocolatey, so I brought them over here. Hope that's okay with you," Freddie said smiling at me.

"Sure," I said. "So, what do you two want?" I asked looking down at my two daughters.

"Chocolate chip cookie!" Ruby said happily. "And a cookie with M&Ms. And a peanut butter cookie. And a sugar cookie. And-"

"I think that's more than enough for you, hon," I said laughing. "So one chocolate chip and one peanut butter?" I asked her.

Ruby sighed sadly then looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Please, momma," she whispered. "And the fifth one was a white chocolate cookie."

I looked up at Freddie. "Do you got the money to buy this?" I asked.

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, I do. And I have great news that I have to tell you when we get home," he said smiling.

"Does it include money?" I asked.

"Yup."

"I love it already!" I said. Freddie laughed.

Jena cleared her throat and said, "I just want four pieces of fudge."

"Alright, so five cookies for Miss Ruby," I said as I wrapped the cookies in a towel and handed them to Ruby. "And four pieces of fudge for Miss Jena." I handed Jena the bag of fudge and she took it from me. "That'll be.." I paused and grabbed a calculator.

"It's twelve dollars and fifty cents," Freddie told me.

"Nerd," I said while grabbing the money from his hand. He rolled his eyes at me and rested his arms against the counter.

Ruby and Jena ran off to one of the tables and they sat down and started eating their snacks.

"So, do you want me to go ahead and tell you the news now?" Freddie asked me.

"Well, duh! It involves money so I want to hear it!" I told him in a duh voice.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "Well, as you know, I had that huge presentation at work today about the Lime Software. Well, they decided that the Pear Software is more dangerous, costly, and I can tell you're already bored about this so I'll make it short. Pear Software is canceled and they're getting rid of it. Lime Software is now in and we're rich."

"Yes!" I shouted. I leaned over and kissed Freddie on the lips. "Momma's got money! Can I quit this job now?"

"No!" Freddie and Carly shouted at the same time. Freddie and I both turned and looked at Carly.

"And no smooching on the job," Carly said to me.

"Whatever, boss," I said.

Carly rolled her eyes and hugged Freddie. "I'm so happy for you, Freddie! I know how hard you've worked on this! And I'm pretty sure Sam's more than happy," she said.

"Yeah, just wait till we get home," I said smiling over at Freddie.

"Ew," Carly said turning away. "I'm leaving!" she shouted. "Just flip the sign to closed when you leave!" she yelled as she ran back up the stairs.

"Carly!" I shouted at her.

"What?"

"What was up with the Matt thing?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

"Kay!" I yelled.

"Matt-thing?" Freddie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So, is there anything else?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah." Freddie grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Tomorrow we get to go to _De Manger En France_ and it's free, so order whatever you want," Freddie said already reading my mind. "And then you and I get to go on vacation to Hawaii," Freddie said leaning closer to me.

"Hawaii?" I squeaked._ Just great..._

"Yup, you use to always talk how you wanted to go to Hawaii," he said.

"Are the kids coming?" I asked.

"Nope, it'll be just you and me," he said. _Wow, this totally makes the stupid vision come true._

The door chimed and a woman walked in. "We're-"

"I'm not buying anything," she said glaring at me. She walked over to Freddie and stood next to him. "Freddie," she said. "I just got a call from the boss, he wants us to come back to work at 7:30 and get started on a few plans for the Lime Software."

"Oh, okay," Freddie said. "Thanks, Abigail."

"Your welcome," she said. "And I would have called you, but I was walking along the street and saw you in here so I dropped by." She smiled at him and then turned away. "See ya!" she called out.

"Bye," Freddie said to her.

I watched her leave the store. I swore I had seen her somewhere before. The way she walked in those boots and flipped her raven-black hair. I had seen that before. I just didn't know where. "And that was?" I asked Freddie as soon as she had left the store.

"Abigail James. She's the one who helped me invent the Lime Software," Freddie said.

"Oh," I said. I looked at the counter.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked me.

"Nothing, it's just there's something about her.." my voice trailed off.

"Well, you've met before. Abigail and I went to college together and she's been to dinner once or twice," Freddie said.

"Oh," I said again. Maybe that's how I remembered her. "So, you won't be home tonight?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Sam," Freddie said. "We should probably be leaving."

I nodded my head. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:55. I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind if we closed five minutes early. "Let's go," I said. I grabbed my purse and shoved it into Freddie's awaiting hands (yeah, he's gotten used to it). "Come on, girls," I said to Ruby and Jena. They both jumped up and ran out the door and to the car. Freddie walked out with them and unlocked the door for them.

I flipped the sign to closed. I slammed the door shut and locked it with the key Carly had given me (don't be so surprised that she trusts me so much). I turned on my heel and saw a figure duck behind something. I hadn't been able to see it entirely, but they were wearing black and I could hear the fall of boots on the pavement.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. "We need to get going!"

I nodded my head and ran over to the car and climbed in.

...~*~...

Freddie stopped the car at the driveway and I, Jena, and Ruby all jumped out. "Bye, Fredward," I shouted as Freddie started to drive away. I turned to the girls and grabbed a napkin out of my purse and handed it to Ruby. "You have chocolate on your face," I told her.

She blushed. "Oops," she said. She wiped it off and smiled up at me.

We all walked to the house and I unlocked the door and walked in. "We're home!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Mom! I'm trying to take a nap!" Jason yelled angrily.

I rolled my eyes. Ruby skipped off to her bedroom and Jena ran into the living room. I set the keys down at the table and looked around the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and leaned down, hoping that food had magically appearing the fridge while I had been work. But of course, it was the same only nothing.

I groaned and grabbed the phone and called in pizza from Pizza Hut.

"What's for supper?" Liz said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pizza," I told her as I hung the phone up.

"Better than nothing," she said.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. " I knew there was something similar about us," I said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she laughed sarcastically.

"Elizabeth!" Jason shouted. "Why the heck did you delete my TV show on the DVR?"

"Don't kill me Elizabeth, stupid!" Liz shouted angrily. Then she turned to me. "Why'd you even name Elizabeth?" she asked angrily.

I sighed. "For the billionth time, I wanted to call you Liz but your dad decided to be evil and mean and called you Elizabeth," I told her.

"Oh, right. Always blame it on dad," she said.

"Definitely," I said.

...~*~...

It was 9:30 pm and I was already tired. I slowly climbed into my bed and fell against the pillow. I groaned and reached over to Freddie's empty place. I groaned again and rolled onto my belly and started to go to sleep.

"Momma," Jena said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just in case I have another scary dream," she said. "I..I had two last night and one when I took a nap today."

I sighed. "Yeah, climb on in," I told her.

Jena climbed into the bed and crawled next to me. "Don't worry," she murmured. "I brought my own pillow so daddy could have his."

I smiled at her and kissed her head. "I'm sure he'll be glad about that," I said.

She nodded her head and then cuddled closer to me. "Night night, momma," she whispered to me.

"Goodnight, Jena," I said. I wrapped my arm around her and made sure she started to go to sleep.

After I had finally fallen asleep, I heard the door creek open. I slowly rolled onto my back trying not to wake up Jena and looked at the figure. Freddie walked over to my side of the bed and bent down. "Nightmare?" he whispered looking over at Jena.

I nodded my head. "You can sleep on the floor or on the couch," I whispered to him.

"I choose the couch," he said. He kissed my forehead. "Night, Sam," he whispered.

"Night, nub," I told him. Freddie stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed his pillow and a blanket and left the room. My eyes closed shut again and I fell fast asleep.

"Momma!" a voice gasped. I felt an arm grabbing my shoulder and shaking me.

"What.." I muttered while I yawned.

"I have to tell you something," Jena said. "I had the same nightmare as last night, but there was more to it!"

I sat up straight and looked at Jena. "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"The ambulance and police showed up at the spot. But that's not important because I saw the person's eyes," she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The person who killed daddy had green eyes," she whispered. "They also had red lips and pale white skin."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this! Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter. :( But I guess it's okay. I had to add some fillerness into it and of course, the excitedness. lol. And just don't ask about the Matt-thing. I wanted to include Gibby, but didn't want to do anything important with the story. Plus, isn't iCarly all about random unimportant things that make no sense whatsoever? lol. **

**So hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and if you did, remember to tell your friends about it! lol. **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	4. Silent

**Sam POV:**

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of a stupid alarm clock. I slowly dragged myself out of my bed and walked over to the other side of the room and turned it off. I glanced over at the bed and saw Jena was still fast asleep. I heaved a sigh and walked like a zombie - except for the whole arms outstretched thing - to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and got a piece of cold pizza. I stared at the pizza in my end and thought about whether or not I should heat it up. I shrugged and stuffed it in my mouth and started to leave the room.

I walked into the living room and saw Freddie was still fast asleep. I looked at the TV and then back at the couch that Freddie was sleeping on. I really wanted to watch TV because I needed to wake up somehow. But I didn't want to wake Freddie up. He was usually always working and he had gotten home super late last night.

I finally made up my mind. I walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote. I turned on my heel and then sat down on Freddie's legs. "What..." Freddie muttered.

"Morning," I said as I turned the TV onto the boring news.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked me.

"Watching TV, duh."

"And you couldn't have let me get off the couch first?" Freddie asked.

I sat there and pretended to think about it. I shook my head and said, "Nope."

Freddie groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Can you at least sit somewhere else besides on my legs?" he asked.

"Nope."

Freddie groaned again. "Can you at least get off of me so I can get ready for work?" he asked.

"When do you have to go to work?" I asked him.

"Nine," he said.

"And what time is it now?" I asked him.

"Six thirty," he said.

I tapped my chin with my finger and then looked at him. "No."

Freddie groaned and then sat up. "This is really uncomfortable, Sam," he said.

I snorted. "Oh, thanks."

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "Sam, you're sitting on my knees and it hurts!"

"So?"

"You could mess my knees up," he said trying to get me off of him.

"Really?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

Freddie grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him. "This is better," he said.

I smiled down at him and bent down to kiss him on the lips. I started kissing him and before you know it, it's a full make-out scene. I felt Freddie's hands slowly sliding up my shirt.

Suddenly, I heard coughing coming from the door. "You wake up in the morning to get ready to go to a friend's house. You walk into the living room because you want to watch TV. You see your parents making-out on the couch. You throw up on them both," Liz said making gagging noises. I heard her turn on her heel and I looked down at Freddie.

Freddie just smiled up at me and then I rolled off of him. "We should probably get ready," I said to him.

"I guess," he said.

We both stood up and I decided to straighten up my shirt. "Well, I'm wide awake now," I said to Freddie.

"Same here."

"Ew. Ew. Ew," Liz said from the kitchen. "Why can I still hear you two?" I rolled my eyes and headed off to get ready for my stupid job at the insane Gibson Family Restaurant type place thing.

...~*~...

I ended up forcing Freddie to take me to Carly's early because I needed to speak with her. Freddie dropped me off and I waved goodbye to him as I entered through the backdoor. I walked inside and saw Carly was sitting on the couch with Gibby, her head resting on his shoulder. "Thanks for knocking," she said to me as I took my coat off.

"When do I ever knock?" I asked.

"So true," she said. "Hopefully you won't set a bad example for my kids."

I rolled my eyes. "Bad example. Your kids. Ha ha. Your kids don't spend enough time with me to become all bad and hardcore like my kids," I said to her.

"Again, so true. I hope you don't mind, but Liz and Jason aren't turning out the great," Carly said.

I shrugged. "They spent way too much time with me."

Carly laughed. "I can tell," she said.

I looked at Gibby. "Why are you so quiet?"

Gibby didn't answer me.

Carly sighed. "Gibby, Max, and Matt made a bet. They were betting about whether or not you'd survive your first day at work. Gibby and Max said you wouldn't survive, but Matt said you would. So, now Gibby and Max can't talk for an entire week and they each owe Matt fifty dollars," Carly said glaring over at Gibby.

I laughed. "Haha. How does Gibby feel? Not telling Carly how _purty_ she is everyday and then you owe your son fifty bucks. It's such a hard life," I said laughing.

Gibby glared and shook his fist at me.

"Stop it, Sam," Carly said glancing over at Gibby. "And quick question. Why are you ten minutes early?" she asked.

"You and I need to talk. Alone," I said.

Gibby shrugged and then got off the couch and left the room.

"So, what's up?" Carly asked as soon as the door had closed behind Gibby.

"It's Jena," I said as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Did she have another dream?"

"Yeah, and she said the ambulance and police all got the spot really quickly," I told her.

Carly jumped up excitedly. "Did they save Freddie?" she asked excitedly.

"No idea, she wasn't able to see that," I told her. Carly frowned and then leaned back against the couch, her excitement gone. "But, she did get a goodish look at the killer."

Carly leaned closer. "What did she see?" Carly asked.

"Jena couldn't tell whether the person was male or female. But she did say that the person had green eyes, pale skin, and red lips."

"So most likely a girl?" Carly asked.

I laughed. "Maybe, but I've seen dudes with red lips."

"How did Jena describe the lips? Did she mention it looked like they were wearing make-up or what?" Carly asked.

"She couldn't remember," I told her.

Carly sighed. "Have you told her that she can see the future yet?" Carly asked.

I looked down at my lap. "How can I tell her that?" I whispered. "Tell her that her own father is going to most likely die?"

Carly wrapped her arms around me. "You have to tell her somehow," she said. "She has to know."

I sighed. "But how?"

"Maybe after it happens...But then she'll probably get mad at you because she couldn't have stopped it or something," Carly's voice slowly started to trail off. "How did your mom tell you?" she asked.

"My mom never told me," I said. "My grandma did. You know, at my dad's funeral. I was running around telling everybody who would listen that I saw it happen, but they called me insane. They also said that I wasn't anywhere near the accident. Grandma finally heard me and she told me everything."

"How did you react?" Carly asked.

I sighed. "I ended up grabbing a chicken leg and throwing it at my mom. I also locked myself in bedroom for one week and didn't eat anything at all. And that was pure torture," I said.

"You didn't eat anything for one week?" Carly said while gasping.

"I know. Even I'm shocked," I said.

"Wow." Carly took a deep breath and looked at me. "How do you think Jena would react?" she asked.

I sighed and leaned against the couch. "That's just it," I said. "She reacts differently to everything."

"Explain," Carly said to me.

"Explain..." I murmured. I tried to think of something, but I couldn't. I sighed. "I don't know. But it wouldn't be pretty. That's what I do know," I said.

"Oh."

I nodded my head. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "We should probably open up," I said.

Carly sighed. "Yeah," she said.

...~*~...

Business was really busy that day. I could barely keep track of all the customers. Max ended up having to be excused from the bet because of the insane day. Of course, he could only talk to customers or say what exactly they were ordering to Carly so she could get it ready. Let's just say, I earned a bunch of money that day.

After we closed up, Carly offered to drive me home. I said no because Freddie was going to pick me up to go to that fancy French restaurant or whatever.

I stood on the sidewalk and waited for Freddie to show up. Finally, I saw him drove up and I jumped into the passenger seat. "Hey," I said as I climbed in.

"Hey," he said.

"So, how was your day at work?" I asked not knowing what to say.

Freddie shrugged. "Good I guess. This one guy quit because he got ticked off at us for getting rid of the Pear Software."

"Cool," I said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I guess."

I looked over at Freddie. He didn't seem happy whatsoever. He was frowning and he kept glancing down or he would look out the window. But he never even looked over at me.

I took a deep breath. "Is everything okay, Freddie?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

I nodded my head and then looked out the window. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

We finally got to the restaurant and Freddie parked the car. I got out and looked up at the sky. "So," I said. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

Freddie glanced up. "Yeah," he said.

I groaned and then stopped him from walking into the restaurant. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," he said to me.

"Freddie, I know you well enough to know that something is wrong with you," I said.

"Haven't you always thought something is wrong with me?" Freddie asked.

I sighed and then lightly smacked Freddie on the shoulder. "You know what I mean," I said.

"There's nothing wrong, Sam. Just drop it," Freddie said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then walked around me and into the restaurant. I stood there and watched him walk away. I sighed and then started to catch up with him.

We walked in and the waitress quickly led us to our table. There were already five other people there. I recognized only two of them. Jacob Adams, Freddie's boss, and Abigail James. Jacob stood up and walked over to us. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Benson," he said. He shook my hand and smiled at me. "I haven't seen you for a long time, Mrs. Benson," he said to me.

"It's nice to see you again, sir," I said trying my best to be polite. You see, Jacob Adams is a business man and he's always formal with people. I'm pretty sure that I've never heard him call anyone -except his wife and kids- by their first name. It's really annoying. And one time, I called him Jacob and Freddie shot me a glare. Turns out, Freddie almost got fired because I had called Jacob by his first name. And I find it very stupid.

Freddie sat down next to Abigail and motioned for me to follow. I sat down next to him. I sat there and then looked at the menu on the table. "Hey, Freddie," I whispered. "You speak French right?" I asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Just look at the pictures and when it's time to order, just point at the one you want," he said to me. And yes, his voice was still grumpy.

I nodded my head. I flipped open the menu and started looking at all the pictures, deciding what I should or shouldn't get.

"So, Freddie," Abigail began. "Was Jeb at work today? I forgot to look for him."

"Um..No, he wasn't at work," Freddie said.

"Okay thanks," she said.

"Why?" Freddie asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. "He was suppose to bring me the layout plans for the new Lime Phone App and I remembered that after I had left."

"Which app?" Freddie asked.

"The one that allows users to upload live videos to SplashFace," Abigail said. "Hopefully he'll be there tomorrow so we can get to work on that."

"Yeah, I wish I had a copy so I could do it tonight," Freddie said staring down at his menu.

I sighed and then leaned my elbows on the table. I felt a hand smack my leg and I was about to turn around and slap whoever did it, when I saw Freddie was glaring at me. I pulled back, remembering the stupid Mr. Adams-Hates-Bad-Table-Manners talk Freddie had given me a few years ago. I sighed and then leaned against my seat, trying to relax. "So, Sam," Abigail said. "I see you finally got a job."

I shrugged. The waitress brought our table some bread-sticks so I grabbed one and put it in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and then began talking (see, I can have good table manners...sometimes). "It's mainly because Freddie forced me to and my friend, Carly, needed some extra help at the place," I told her.

"You're friends with the owner?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Best friends is more like it. Actually, we're more like sisters, but we're not related," I told her.

Abigail nodded. "So, do you get special treatment or not?"

"Not. Carly is a very strict person when it comes to business. Right, Freddie?" I asked trying to get Freddie to talk.

"Yeah," he said. I saw him glancing down at something in his hand. I looked down and saw he was texting somebody.

"Who're you texting?" I whispered into his ear. He exited out of the message and went to contacts and showed me the named Liz. "Why?"

"She's feeling sick and needs someone to pick her up. Can you-"

I nodded my head. Freddie slipped his phone into my hand and I slowly stood up. "I'll be right back," I said to everybody at the table. I walked away and headed towards the bathroom. I couldn't let Freddie get caught texting at the table or else he would get fired.

I walked into the bathroom and started to call Liz. "Dad?" she asked.

"It's mom," I said to her. "Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"No, I'm feeling sick," she said. "I feel like I'm about to puke my guts out."

"Do you want me to call Carly and ask her to pick you up?" I asked.

"Yes, please," she said.

"Alright, I'll hang up and call her real quick. Then I'll call you back and tell you if she's coming to get your or Gibby or whoever. Okay?" I asked.

"Thanks, mom," she murmured. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. I sighed and hung up. I quickly dialed Carly's number.

"Hello!" Carly said into the phone.

"Hey, Carly, can you pick Liz up from her friend's house. She's not feeling great and she wants to go home," I said getting straight to the point. I didn't want to hang out in the bathroom for too long.

"Um, yeah. Which friend?" Carly asked.

"Rosa."

"Rosa. She lives downtown right?" Carly asked.

"Right. You know where downtown?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I remember from last time," Carly said. "So, I'm on my way right now. I'm going to bring some medicine with me so she can go ahead and take some when I pick her up. Do you want me to drop her off at your place or bring her to mine?" Carly asked me.

"Umm..Take her to yours in case she starts to get worse," I said.

"Alright, bye," Carly said.

"Bye." I hung up and dialed Liz's number.

"Hey," Liz said groggily.

"Carly's coming to pick you up. I have to go before people start to wonder where I went," I told her quickly. "I hope you feel better, hon. Bye."

"Bye," Liz said.

I closed the phone and shoved it into my purse and started to leave the restroom. I was about to open the door when it came open itself and whacked me in the head. I fell down onto the floor. I groaned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Sam!" Abigail said rushing over to me. "Freddie asked me to come and check on you," she said.

"Freddie? Why would-" I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind," I said. I got up and glared at Abigail.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," I said not wanting to her hear annoying voice begging for forgiveness anymore.

"Thanks. And I'm truly sorry," she said. I groaned in both pain and her annoyingness.

We finally made it back to the table and I sat down next to Freddie. I rubbed my forehead and groaned. "What happened?" Freddie asked and I felt all eyes turn on me.

I glanced at Abigail and she was already blushing. "Um..I was leaving the bathroom and someone opened the door and it whacked me in the head," I said trying to be nice to Abigail - mainly because I didn't want to hear her talk about how terrible she felt and blah.

"Oh, that must have hurt," Jacob said.

"It did," I said wanting to just stop talking about it.

"Do you need to take something?" Freddie asked. I shook my head. Freddie leaned in closer. "Is the problem solved?" he asked. I nodded my head. He nodded and leaned back against the seat.

I sighed and rested my head on Freddie's shoulder. I felt Freddie's hand pat my leg once and then stay there. I sighed and then removed my head from Freddie's shoulder.

The dinner ended after about two hours of boring science junk talk. The only good part about the meal was probably the food. The only exciting part was me getting whacked in the head by a stupid door.

Freddie and I left the restaurant and went to the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and waited for Freddie to drive away. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"We're taking Abigail home. She had to get a ride with Juliet to get here, but Juliet can't take her back home," Freddie told me.

I sighed. "Is it a long drive to her house?" I asked him.

"No, not really," Freddie said to me.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Freddie, please tell me what's wrong," I said.

Freddie took a deep breath and looked away from me. I sighed and then glanced out the window. I saw Abigail heading over to our car and she got into the backseat.

"Thanks, guys. I'm so glad that you're able to take me back to my house," she said happily. She put her purse on the seat next to her and then buckled up.

"Your welcome," Freddie said. He started the car and we drove off in silence. I was actually surprised the Abigail wasn't saying anything.

We finally got to Abigail's house. "Thanks once again," she said as she got out of the car. "I owe you one," she said smiling over at Freddie. Freddie just nodded his head. "Goodbye, Sam," she said to me.

"Bye," Freddie and I said at the same time.

After she had left, Freddie and I continued to sit there in silence. "Oh, yeah," I said. "We need to drive by Carly's and pick up Liz."

"Figured as much," Freddie muttered.

I sighed and then stared out the window.

...~*~...

I crawled into the bed. I layed down on my side and looked over at Freddie. "Freddie," I said.

"What?" Freddie said staring at the ceiling.

"What did I do to make you mad at me?" I asked him.

"I'm not mad at you," he said.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, but I'm getting that way," he said glaring over at me.

I glared at him and then rolled onto my other side, my back facing him. I put my head against the pillow and turned the lights off. "Goodnight, dork," I said rudely.

"Whatever," Freddie said. I heard him roll onto his side and I knew his back was facing mine.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

_I was sitting by a window. The rain was pouring down in outside and you couldn't see anything. The rain hammered noisily against the roof of the house. I sighed and then slowly stood up. I walked into the living room and turned the TV on, but the satellite wasn't working. I turned it off and then walked into Ruby's bedroom. She was writing insanely fast and muttering to herself. "There's only one way to stop it," she whispered to herself. "That would equal" she paused and tapped her chin with her pencil. "-158,890,001,840." She nodded her head and wrote down a few other things._

_She jumped up out of her seat. "I've got it!" she said excitedly. "It's the only way to go back!" _

I woke up and sat up. I looked over at Freddie who was still sound asleep. I took a deep breath. That had been the first vision I had ever had that didn't involve something bad happening. Unless, what Ruby had discovered was bad, then maybe I had discovered something bad.

But my only question was: What did Ruby discover?

* * *

**This chapter was 4,028 words. lol. I feel so proud. This is probably the longest chapter I've EVER written. lol. Anywho, it's time to answer/thank you guys, the reviewers. I do this at the end of each Author's Note every now and then, so always ask questions and I may or may not answer them!**

**First off, I'd love to thank Angel, an anonymous review, for being the first to to review! She was also the first anonymous reviewer. And Mistress of the Strange was the first member-reviewer! :)**

**Seddie-Ruby has red hair because I wanted her to have red hair. And plus, I like red hair. It's a pretty color...lol**

**N-Do you think I'm going to kill Freddie? I mean, this is a seddie story and you can't have the eddie without the Freddie. And plus, there's always a happy ending...Usually. **

**So, that's it! And also, I forgot to mention the name for the French Restaurant. In the last chapter, I had it, but I'm too lazy to type it again. Anyways, what it meant was _To Eat In France_. I was too lazy to find the name of a french restaurant and I was too lazy to come up with a real name. So, I used my French Class skills and just wrote that...lol. But I'm too lazy to think about French class right now so I won't type it again. **

**So, that's a wrap! And also, make sure you eat the McRibs things from McDonald's because they are scrumptious. lol. Mmm...Ribs. *sighs happily***

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	5. Zeke Carter

**Sam POV:**

I woke up the next morning. I looked to my side, expecting to see Freddie, but he wasn't there. I sat up and sighed. He was probably already getting ready or he decided to sleep on the couch. I got out of the bed and started to check the bathroom. He wasn't there. I checked the kitchen, and still no sign of Freddie. I shrugged and walked into the living room, expecting him to be on the couch, but he wasn't there.

Then my worry got the best of me.

"Freddie?" I said, trying not to shout to loudly. "Freddie!" I said a little louder.

I walked from each room and back into the kitchen. I glance at the table and see a piece of paper with my name written on it. "Stupid," I muttered to myself since I hadn't seen this before.

I walked over to the paper and grabbed it.

_Sam,_

_I got called into work early. Liz is still feeling sick, so take her and Jena to Carly's with you. Jason will be at a friend's house. Also, bring Ruby to my office because I promised her I'd show her around today. I'll even call Carly and tell her why you're late and that it's all my fault. _

_-Freddie_

_P.S. I left some money for the bus tickets on the table.  
_

I sighed. I grabbed the money and shoved it into my pocket and started to leave. I walked into Liz's room and knocked on her door. "I'm up," she grumbled.

"Get dressed. You're going to Carly's," I told her.

"Whatever."

I walked to Jason's room and started banging on the door. "Go away!" Jason shouted angrily.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I'm yelling at you in my sleep!"

"Do that again and you're grounded!" I shouted.

"Fine!" Jason said. I heard his bed creak and his feet stomping on the floor.

I sighed and moved onto the next kid. I knocked on the door. "Wake-up," I said.

The door flew open and Jena stood there. "What's up?" she asked staring up at me.

"Get ready because you're going to Carly's," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

Then I walked down the hall to Ruby's room. I opened the door and looked inside. Ruby was sound asleep on her bed. "Wake-up," I said to her. She grumbled and grabbed her pillow and held it tightly against her. "Wake-up, Ruby," I said again. She grunted and then put her head into her pillow. "If you don't wake-up, you don't get to go see daddy at his office," I said to her.

She slowly started to sit up. "That's today?" she murmured.

"Yes, it is," I said.

She sighed and sat up. "I'm coming," she said.

I nodded my head and left the room.

...~*~...

I stood up at the bus stop. "Liz," I said looking back at my daughter. "Make sure you and Jena get off at the right stop for Carly's. You both have your LimePhones and you have my number, so call me if you need me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I know, mom," she said.

I looked at Jena. "Make sure your sister doesn't get sick on the bus and listen to Carly," I told her.

Jena nodded her head. I grabbed Ruby's hand and quickly left the bus. I glanced up at the large building and sighed. "Come on," I said to Ruby.

Ruby skipped ahead of me and into the doors. I followed her in and went to the receptionist. "I'm here to see, Fredward Benson," I said to her.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"I'm his wife."

She nodded her head. "He has somebody with him at the moment, but you can go ahead to his office area," she said.

"Thanks," I said. I looked over at Ruby who was studying something on the walls. "Come on, Ruby," I called to her.

Ruby ran over to me. "Are we going to an elevator?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah," I said.

She frowned. "I don't like elevators," she said worriedly.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid that I'll get stuck or they'll drop," she said. "It's happened before."

"To you?"

"No."

"Well, nothing bad is going to happen to you, hon. Trust me," I said to her. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the elevator.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm not going in there!" she pulled her hand away from and sat down on the floor. I looked around and saw people were staring at me.

"Come on," I said to her. I bent down and pulled her into my arms and started taking her to the elevator.

"I demand you put me down right now!" she shouted. She started kicking her legs in the air and beating the air with her fists. She started screaming angrily. "Put me down! I don't want to go into the elevator!"

I ignored her and started to carry her over to the stairs. "Shut up," I said trying not to loose my temper on her. "We're going up the stairs!" I slammed the door open and set her down on the stairs. "Come on," I said for the billionth time that day. I started to stomp up the stairs angrily.

And thus we started the long trail to the twentieth floor of the building. Just perfect. And of course, Ruby started to get tired so I had to carry her for more than half way! You can bet how much fun I had. Then I started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Oh, just that if you ever have to go downstairs and then come back, your dad's going to have to carry you. And you and I both know he can't do that," I said while laughing.

Ruby giggled. "Can I not mention it to him so that I can throw another fit and draw attention to us?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes, please."

Ruby sighed happily. "I enjoy plotting evil plans," she said.

I kissed her head. "Me too," I said.

Finally, we got to the twentieth floor. When we got there, I set Ruby down and took a deep breath. I stretched my muscles and groaned. "Ugh," I said. "My body aches so bad," I said.

"Sorry, momma," Ruby said. "You know I love you, right?" she asked. I looked down at her. She was staring up at me with her big blue eyes and the most innocent smile plastered on her face. Her red hair was partially covering parts of her eye. "Right?" she asked again.

I smiled. She was way too cute. "Yes," I said to her.

She grinned and skipped off. I sighed. "I have an evil daughter," I muttered.

We finally got into Freddie's office. I looked through the glass and saw Freddie sitting at his desk talking to a dude who's face I couldn't see. Abigail was standing behind Freddie, her arms folded across her chest and she looked as if she were glaring at the man.

I looked around for a secretary person. No one was there. I didn't want to leave Ruby all alone because who knows what she would get up too. I heaved a deep breath and sat down in one of the waiting chairs. "What's daddy doing?" Ruby asked.

I shrugged. "Talking to some random dude," I told her.

"Can I go inside?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You probably aren't allowed to and because I'm sure they're talking about adult stuff," I said.

Ruby sighed. "Can I look around?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I grabbed my LimePhone and dialed Carly's number.

"Where are you?" Carly asked.

"Didn't Liz explain to you-"

"Yes, but it's been about a hour Sam!" Carly said angrily.

"Ruby is scared to death of elevators and forced me to walk up the stairs with her. And then I had to carry her for more than half way," I told Carly.

"Wow. That sucks," Carly said.

"No, really?" I asked her.

"Whatever, but make sure you get here soon! And don't walk down the stairs!"

"I can't leave yet," I said.

"Why not?"

"I have to make sure Freddie gets Ruby. He's kind of busy and there's no one else here. I can't leave Ruby alone because she'd destroy the entire building in probably five seconds," I said to Carly.

Carly sighed. "Well, hurry up."

"I'm not fired am I?" I asked her.

Carly sighed again. "I'll give you an excuse since you're my best friend and you can't avoid this kind of stuff. Understand?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you promise to not use the 'we are friends' trick ever again, unless it's something like this?" Carly asked me.

"Yes, I promise and solemnly swear and blah blah blah," I said to her.

"Good, now I gotta go."

"Bye," I said as I hung the phone up. I looked over at Ruby who now had a piece of paper and was drawing.

I glanced over into Freddie's office. I knew that he knew I was here, but I still couldn't leave Ruby alone. There were time when she would be out of his sight. Suddenly, I heard a shout and my head flew in the direction of the office.

"You're both stupid!" the man shouted angrily. "Don't you understand that people just can't get rid of their phones and buy new ones?" he yelled.

"We know that, but when they pay their monthly plan, we'll just have them pay a little-" Abigail started but the man interrupted her.

"Who the hell even thought of this idea?" the man shouted. "This is all just a monopoly! The economy is going to-"

"Leave right now!" Freddie shouted jumping out of his seat and pointing at the door. "If you don't leave, I will call security!"

"So?" he asked. "The court will get into this and I swear, the Pear Software will be back because this is unjust!"

Freddie was about to press the button, but Abigail stopped him. "Listen," she said looking over at the man. "The court will also realize that the Pear Software is dangerous. If you don't fix it and make it safer, then we'll ask to bring it back. But if you don't, go ahead and bring the law into this."

The man glared at Abigail. "The pear software is safe," he said threateningly. "And I will bring in the law. And just you wait, you'll all regret this so damn much."

The man stormed out of the office and I couldn't help but look at him closely. He was tall and very skinny. I looked into his eyes and they just so happened to be green. I held my breath to stop myself from gasping. But how could it be this guy? Wasn't he all into the court crap? Unless, he lost and. Oh my god! It had to be him.

"Sam," Freddie said looking over at me.

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked over at Freddie. "Ruby's here," I said moving my head in her direction.

Freddie nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

Abigail sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked.

Abigail smiled down at Ruby. "Of course," she said to her. Ruby smiled and skipped off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"I need to call Carly don't I?" Freddie asked.

"Uh yeah," I said in a duh voice. "She's really ticked off at me. So get it shakin', bacon," I said to Freddie as I walked into his office room.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and started to call Carly, but stopped. "Listen," he said looking over at me. "Sorry about last night. I guess I was just mad about Zeke, the guy you just saw, and I took it out on you."

I nodded my head. "You could have just told me," I said.

"Yeah, sorry." Freddie leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the stomach. "Yup."

Freddie smiled and then was about to dial Carly's number when I stopped him. "Freddie, what is Zeke's last name?" I asked.

"Carter. Why?" he asked.

"No reason."

...~*~...

Work was over and I ran over to Carly. "Carly," I said to her. "We need to talk."

Carly sighed. "I kind of have-"

"Freddie thing," I said looking her in the eye.

She nodded her head. "Sorry, Sam," she said. "I'd love to hear it, but I need to pick up Matt from Art Club. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's good enough," I told her.

She smiled. "Perfect." She grabbed the keys to her car and started to leave. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, but Melanie called! She needs to talk to you about something important!" Carly yelled as she left. "And can you lock up when you leave?"

"Thanks and yeah!" I said to her.

I walked into her and Gibby's house (well, the part that was an actual home and not the restaurant). "Liz! Jena!" I yelled. "Time to leave!"

"Coming!" Jena shouted.

"Coming," Liz groaned loudly.

I waited for them both to show up and then we left.

...~*~...

I sat down on my bed and dialed Melanie's number. "Hello?" Melanie asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Sam," I said.

"Oh good! You called," she said.

"So, what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I was wondering if we could visit you guys this weekend to congratulate Freddie. We could have a party and-"

"Sure, whatever," I told her.

"Okay!" she said. "And you can also let Freddie invite any of his friends from the office who helped out. We'll congratulate them while we're at it. And we can have tons of food and drinks. I could probably even-"

"Melanie," I said.

"Yes?"

"Just do whatever and I'll be fine with it," I told her.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can do that," she said her voice trailing off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her even though I didn't really care.

"Well," she said. "I just thought you'd be a little more excited. I mean, we're going to have all sorts of exotic foods and stuff."

"I'm excited, just not in the mood at the moment," I told her.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"You know about that whole stupid Puckett family thing, right?" I asked her.

Melanie snorted. "Uh yeah. Mom thought it was me, so she told me before you," she said.

I sighed. Yeah, I remember that. "Well, let's just say, bad things are going to happen. I don't exactly want to talk about it on the phone, so..."

I knew Melanie was nodding her head just by listening to her voice. "Okay, I totally understand. Anyways, I gotta go and get ready for everything. Catterina also said hi!" Melanie said.

"Tell Catterina I said 'sup.' And tell your stupid husband that I called him stupid," I told her.

"Alright! And tell the whole family hi for me and congrats to Freddie!" Melanie said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Melanie." I closed my phone and looked around me. I fell against the bed and started to take a nap.

"Mom!" Liz yelled. "I need a bucket!"

I groaned and got up to go help her out.

* * *

***insert scary background music here***

**So, what'd ya think? Was this a good chapter? Bad chapter? Okay chapter? Please comment and review! Also, don't just favorite/alert this story. I may or may not type your username just to let the whole world know. It may or may not embarrass you(probably not, but it'll be fun). lol. **

**So, we've learned exactly who Sam _thinks_ is going to kill Freddie. Emphasis on the word thinks. Why? Because I still have no idea who kills him. I've already got like ten people in mind, so don't go guessing just yet. But I'm trying to write two different stories for each bad guy person. In one story, they're the killer. In the other, they're just whatever I want em to be. lol. **

**And that's it. And time for the completely random fact. I got bored and went to (proves how bored I get) and I typed in my last name (Yeah, I'm not about to tell you what that is). I learned that my family most likely comes from Germany, and it's true. My dad's always told me he's part German. And another fact, there were 121 Veterans with my last name that were in the United States Civil War (I'm calling it that cuz not everyone lives in the US of A). 76 were Confederates and 45 were Union soldiers. That I can also believe because there's a rumor that my ancestors were slave traders. And no, I'm not proud of my ancestors because I hate racism. **

**But, that's it for random fact of the day! lol. Bye ya'll!**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	6. Triple Kill Plans

**Sam POV:**

_"But why?" a woman's voice asked from behind the wall._

_"Because when I found out about your real intent, I had to leave," a man's voice said quickly._

_"It's the only way we both get what we want," she said urgently to him._

_"By killing her?" he asked._

_"Yes, we kill her. I get him to myself and I can change his mind about everything. And then you get whatever you want," the woman told him._

_"I know, but I can't. I just can't kill her. I don't have that sick of a mind," the man said rudely._

_"Then I guess this is it," she said as she grabbed something out of her purse._

_"What do you mean?" the man asked._

_"You're not sick enough to kill people," the woman said. "I have no use for you anymore."_

_"What are you talking about?" the man asked worriedly._

_"Isn't it obvious?" she asked him a wicked smile plastered on her face. She threw her purse to the ground and pulled the gun out and shot the man down. "But I'm sick enough," she whispered as she shoved his body into the closet._

I woke up screaming. My hand flew to my chest as I could barely breathe. I heard Freddie groan and he sat up. "Sam?" he asked. "Another bad dream?" I nodded my head. My heart banged loudly in my chest and I wouldn't have been surprised if Freddie could have heard it.

Freddie kissed my neck. "It's alright, Sam," he whispered. This always happened. I would see the future, wake up screaming, and then Freddie would try to calm me down. I guess we were both use to it that I never thought about it anymore.

"I love you," I whispered as I turned to look at Freddie. "I don't know why you put up with me."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

I sighed and wiped away a tear that was on my face. "Making sure I'm okay when I wake up from these nightmares," I said. "If I were you, I would have left me a long time ago."

Freddie sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How could I ever leave you? Even though it does get really annoying to always have to comfort you, I really don't mind," he said to me. "And I love you. How could I leave you all alone? And plus, if I left, you would probably chase after me and then beat me to a pulp."

I smiled and then leaned my head against Freddie's shoulder. "You're a nub. You know know that, right?"

"Definitely," he said. "I'll always be the biggest nub in the world."

I laughed and leaned closer to Freddie. "Goodnight," I whispered as I started to fall back against the bed.

Freddie leaned over me and kissed me on the lips. "Goodnight, Sam," he said.

I smiled at him and then closed my eyes as sleep took over me.

...~*~...

I sat down on Carly's couch, waiting for her to close the restaurant. I flipped through the TV channels. "I'm here," Carly said as she walked into the room. "So, what's up?" she asked.

I skipped straight to the point. I told her all about how I thought it was Zeke Carter who will kill Freddie and about the vision I had had last night. "Sam," Carly said. "I don't know if Zeke is going to kill Freddie."

"I know. But what worries me is that maybe-"

"Zeke is going to be killled?" Carly asked interrupting me.

I nodded my head. "Seems like it," I said to her. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "This is all so confusing!" I grumbled. "First I thought it was Zeke, but now I'm not so sure!"

"Did you recognize his voice?" Carly asked.

"Nope," I said. "It was as if the voices are always changing whenever I think about it. One moment, the woman's voice will be high and the next it will be low. Even in the same word her voice will change. So I really have no idea."

Carly sighed. "Who do you think the woman is?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said to her. "But, I'm going to visit Freddie at work today. I'll see if anyone's voice just pops out at me."

Carly nodded. "You should go on, like now. Just listen to everyone's voice. Even the guys. We have to figure out who the man was."

I nodded my head. "Can do," I said. I stood up. "Thanks, Carls," I said to her. "I love you so much." Carly stood up and we hugged.

"I love you too, Sam," she said.

"Bye," I told her as I started to leave.

"See ya, tomorrow morning!" she yelled as I left.

"Maybe!"

"Sam!"

"Fine! I'll be there," I told her as I walked out the door.

...~*~...

I walked into Freddie's office and started heading straight for the elevators. "Excuse me, miss!" a woman yelled from behind me. I turned on me heel and looked over at her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Umm..." I said.

She motioned for me to come over to her desk. I walked over to her. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked me.

"No," I told her hating that I had to go over this again.

"Well you can't go anywhere in this building," she said. "Please schedule an appointment next time."

"I'm Freddie Benson's wife," I told her.

She sighed. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number into it and held it against her ear. "Hello?" a voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"There's a woman here who wants to see Fredward Benson. She claims to be his wife," she said.

"Send her on up. Freddie's been expecting her," the person on the other end said.

"Thank you," she said. The woman hung the phone up and smiled at me. "You may go," she said.

I nodded my head and left. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the twentieth floor. I started tapping my foot as I slowly went up the building. The doors stopped at the tenth floor and two people came on. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes had a black suit and a black case. The woman I recognized immediately. "Abigail," I said to her.

"Sam," she said staring down at the floor. Her eyes glanced up at me and she smiled. "You here to see Freddie?" she asked as the elevator slowly moved up.

"Well duh. Who else is there to see here?" I asked.

"Lots of people," she said.

I shrugged. "Don't know 'em, don't care about 'em," I told her.

She laughed. We got to the fifteenth floor and she started to leave. "I thought you were on the twentieth," I said to her.

She stopped and looked back at me. "Usually, but I need to talk to somebody." She turned away from me and started walking away. "I don't know what he sees in her," I heard her mutter as she walked off.

I squinted my eyes and shook my head. I doubt she even said that. I had bad hearing anyways.

The elevator moved up a little ways and then stopped on the sixteenth. Five people came in and then the elevator went back down to the fifteenth. I groaned loudly. The people turned and looked me over. I could tell they were wondering why I was here since I wasn't even dressed up. And I'm sure I had powder in my hair from when Carly and Gibby had gotten into a small fight in the kitchen. No, not a yelling/I'm-Super-Mad-At-You fight. Just a stupid I-Love-You-And-We're-Just-Playing-Around fight.

I decided to get off at the fifteenth and walk up the stairs. I started to turn the corner for the stairs when I heard shouting. "Listen, Jessica," a man's voice said angrily. "I don't give a damn if you can't meet the fuckin' deadline!"

"But, sir! I can explain-"

"Listen to me, Jessica. If you can't meet the deadline, then you can't live," he said.

My hand flew over my mouth. Was he serious or just joking about the _can't live_ part?

"Sir, I promise. I've tried to book a stay the same week, but-"

"No, buts!" the man said. I heard a shove and a gasp from the woman who I assumed was Jessica. "If you can't do it, then I will kill you, you stupid bitch!"

"But I can't!" Jessica cried out.

"You can and you will!"

"Please, anything else!"

I heard glass break. "Tell me something right now, Jessica. Tell me what you want," the man said quietly so I could barely hear him.

I heard a shaky breath come from Jessica. "I want a house and a home for my family," she whispered.

"Then kill her," he said.

"I...I..."

"Jessica," the man said.

"Y-y-yess, sir," Jessica said to him.

"Good. You may leave in ten minutes," he said. The door flew open and I ducked behind the corner, holding my breath and trying not to make the slightest noise or movement.

I heard his feet stomp across the floor and then he was gone. I peeked out from my hiding spot and looked at his backside as he turned the corner. All I got to see was blonde hair and he was wearing only black.

I started to look around me and back away as quickly as possible. I started running down the halls to the other side of the building, searching for the stairs on this side. I turned a corner and ran into somebody. "Watch it, stupid," a woman's voice said.

"You watch it," I said rudely.

"Sam?" she asked. I looked up and saw Abigail standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um...Looking for the stairs," I said to her. I mean, it was the truth.

"Oh right. Well, why didn't you take the elevator?" she asked.

"It was taking to too long," I told her.

She nodded her head. "They're over there," she said pointing to her left.

"Thanks," I said as I jumped up and started walking away.

I got to the stairs and quickly climbed up them. I got to the twentieth floor and started searching for Freddie's office. I finally found it and I walked in since he was alone.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey, Sam," he said as he looked up at me. He motioned to the chair next to his. "You want a seat?" he asked.

"Duh," I said to him. I walked over to the chair and turned it around so it was facing him. I sat down and then kicked my feet up onto his lap. "Better," I said as I leaned back in my seat.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So, Sam, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Whatever."

"We need to come up with a date for when we got to Hawaii. I was thinking next week would be perfect," he said.

"Next week?" Crap.

"Yeah, is that okay?" he asked.

"Is there any other time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be until a year and a half from now," he told me. _Perfect. Let's go in a year and a half! The more time with you, the better._

"Next week is good," I lied.

"Great. The hotel I was planning on us staying at has a few rooms left and I'm pretty sure you want an ocean view, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Sounds great," I told him.

"Awesome. So, now we need-"

"Wait," I said remembering my phone call with Melanie. "How long will we be gone?" I asked.

"Two weeks," he said.

My eyes grew wide. "Two weeks?" I asked. I should have had a drink of something in my mouth so I could do one of those spit-takes. "Two weeks? You and me?" I asked again.

Freddie smiled and nodded his head. "Does that sound good?" he asked me.

My eyes were still wide open. "Hell yeah," I said. Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "But," I said.

"But?"

"Yes but," I told him. "Melanie, she's planning on coming this weekend," I said.

"Well, we'll be leaving on Sunday so she can leave that day too," Freddie said.

I nodded. "I'll force her to help us pack," I told him.

"Good, because I'm more than certain you won't pack," he said to me.

I smiled. "You know me so well," I said.

Freddie laughed. "So, what do you think of dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Just us? If so, no. I'm going to be spending two weeks alone with my personal dork, so I think the whole crazy fam should come," I told him.

"Personal dork?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes, dorkwad," I told him.

Freddie rolled his eyes, again. "I guess we can take the whole family. We haven't hung out for a long time," he said.

"Yup," I said as I smiled over at him.

...~*~...

I walked into Texas Steakhouse with my crazy family. Liz had begged me to let her invite Zoe, one of her friends, to come, but I said no. Jason asked if he could not come, but I said no. Then he asked if he could kill himself because he'd be in so much torture hanging out with his family, but I said no to that too. Jena asked if she could bring her teddy bear, I said yes. Ruby asked if she could bring her science book and her notes so she could do some work, I said no.

Freddie asked if we could drop all the kids off at Carly's house so we could be alone together. I said hell no.

The waitress took us to our table and gave us the menus. She left and then I looked at the menu. "I'm gonna get a Pepsi," I said glancing at the menu. "Wish they had Peppy-Cola, but they don't."

Freddie shrugged. "Sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry to be here," Jason mumbled under his breath.

"Hello," a woman said. I turned and looked at her. She had long curly brown hair and blue-green eyes and freckles on her face. She was tall and was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans. "My name's Lynn and I'll be your waitress today. May I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have Pepsi," I said. She nodded her head.

"Pepsi," Freddie said.

"Sweet tea," Liz said.

"Dr. Pepper," Jason said glaring at the menu. "And can you add a bit of I hate my life in it?"

I saw Lynn roll her eyes. "I'll have Pepsi," Jena said.

Ruby sighed. "You're all so unhealthy," she said. She looked up at the waitress. "I'll have water." Crazy-evil six year old alert.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," Lynn said as she walked away.

"So, what am I going to buy for you, Sam?" Freddie asked after she had walked away.

I looked at the menu. "Ribs," I said. "With mashed potatoes and french fries."

"Two orders of potato foods?" he asked.

"Duh," I said.

"These kids menus are so stupid," Ruby said as she glared down at the maze. "It's so easy!"

"How can you have already finished that?" Jena gasped as she looked at Ruby's menu and then at her own. "I'm not even done with it yet!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Evidently your mind isn't as bright as mind," she said.

"Ruby," I said giving her the shut-up-now look.

Jena glared at her little sister. "You're so mean," she said obviously.

Jason snorted. "No dip, sherlock." Jena kicked his shin. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"You're stupid," she said.

"At least I'm smarter than you."

"Nuh-uh!" she said. "I've done Liz's homework before!"

"What?" Liz asked.

"I got bored and looked at your homework and did it on my own paper," she said.

"Oh. For a second I thought you had actually done my homework."

I sighed. The waitress came back and gave us all our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I glanced around. "We'll probably need a few more minutes," I told her.

"Take your time," she said as she turned away to leave.

"Mom!" Jason said. "Tell that stupid little blonde girl to get a life!"

"Momma, tell that stupid blonde boy to stop being mean to me!"

"You still call her momma? What are you? Three?" Jason said while laughing.

"I can call her whatever I wanna!" Jena protested.

This was going to be a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long night.

...~*~...

_The woman sat down at the desk. "I heard about your plan," she said to a man with blonde hair._

_"So you have," he said. "And I have heard yours."_

_"Good, so this means we're on the same side," she said._

_"Not really."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I trust no one."_

_He grabbed a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at her._

_"Back at 'cha," she said as she pulled one out of her purse. "I probably should have mentioned that shouldn't I have?" _

_"Yeah," he said. "But I doubt you've ever killed. You are a woman."_

_"Really? I've killed plenty of times. I've killed twenty people. You?"_

_The man stared at her with shock in his eyes. "Two," he whispered._

_"Really? That's so sad. For a man," she said smirking at him._

_"And you've never gotten caught?"_

_"Of course not. No one thinks of me. I'm sweet and innocent," she whispered. She pointed the gun closer to him. "Drop the gun, boy," she said threateningly._

_"Yeah, right," he said._

_Suddenly, another woman popped out of nowhere and pointed a gun into his back. "Drop the gun and maybe we can work this out," she whispered into his ear.  
_

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! lol. Well, can you believe I wrote this all in one hour and thirty minutes? Yeah, it's that easy. rofl. It usually takes me two hours to write one chapter. So, woot! rofl. Anyways, I won't be updating tomorrow and I probably won't update Saturday either. Why? Because I'm going out of town. :( Well, frowny face for you, smiley face for me. lol. I'll be going to a Carrie Underwood concert and I can't wait! WOOHOO.**

**So, we've learned that there are a bunch of killers in the world. We have the woman at the beginning of the chapter (don't forget about her) and the man and woman in the middle of the chapter (don't forget them either). And don't forget the people at the end of this chapter either! Oh mi god! There's so many people all tied into one kill! AHH! lol.**

**BTW, the last part that was in italics, it was one of Sam's visions. I was just too lazy to write Sam's reaction. :)  
**

_Q&A:_

_Alwaysseddie-I don't know actually. I'm planning to have at least ten chapters. The maximum will probably be thirty._

_Angel-Mentioning the changing hair colour, she actually was born with it. I'm just gonna say that Sam's dad had red hair. It's all in the DNA and stuff. Don't wanna go into detail about that because I could write all day about it. :) And also, the whole math number I typed up, I actually looked something up on the internet for that and figured the math and stuff out myself. Yeah, I'm nerdy look that. :)_

_SmileyFace-Hey! Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for not updating iMustBreakACurse, but I'm planning on doing that soon! Anyways, I was actually thinking of doing that. lol. It would have been kind of weird and cool..Well...It would be sad for the people on the elevator but still. _

_Mistress of the Strange-Liz is 13; Jason is 11; Jena is 9. _

**Until Saturday or Sunday! I love you all! *air kisses* **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**

**P.S. This chapter was in honor of ALL veterans in ALL parts of the world! Since it is Veterans Day! :)  
**


	7. Party and Wine

**Sam POV:**

I woke up. The dream flying back into my mind as I thought about it. I flipped the lamp next to my bed on and opened the drawer, searching for the notepad and pen I had put there. "Sam," Freddie grumbled in his sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I told him. "Just go back to sleep."

I grabbed the notepad and pen and rested against the bed frame. I pulled my legs up against me and started to write down the information from my dream.

_Woman 1-Black hair, tall_

_Man-Blonde hair, tall_

_Woman 2-Curly blonde hair, tall_

I set the notepad back into the drawer. I flipped the light back off and crawled under the covers. "What was that about?" Freddie asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I told him. "Goodnight." I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep.

...~*~...

I woke up the next morning. Thank God it was Saturday. I climbed out of the bed and went straight to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and grabbed the carton of milk. I set the milk on the table and grabbed a glass and poured the milk into it. "Morning," Freddie said as he walked into the room. "Sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Totally," I said as I took a drink.

Freddie laughed and walked over to me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "So, aren't Melanie and James coming over today?" he asked.

"Yup, do you wanna clean the house?" I asked him.

"No, I don't want to clean, but you can," he said.

I shrugged. "I'll let Melanie clean."

Freddie laughed. "I'm sure she'll love that. Coming to visit you and ending up cleaning," he said.

"Yup."

I took another drink and set the come back down on the table. "So, Fredward," I said. "What do you wanna do today?"

Freddie shrugged. "We could just hang out or something," he said.

I heard a knock on the door. I groaned. I unwrapped Freddie's arms from around me and went and opened the door. Carly stood there with Gibby, Max, and Matt behind her. "Hey!" she said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," I said moving out of her way. They all came inside the house. "Yo, Fredward! Carls and the fam are all here!" I shouted at Freddie.

"Okay!" Freddie shouted.

"So, what are you people doing here?" I asked Carly.

"Well, Melanie mentioned the whole party thing, so I thought I might as well show up to help you get set up and everything," she said.

"Oh. Thanks," I said to her.

She nodded. "Gibby and Freddie can set the tents up outside," she said. "You and I can cook." I groaned loudly. "We're going to make a bunch of foods that Melanie told me to make. She said that she'll also be bringing some Mexican food with her when she comes, so no worries about Mexican."

"Can't you do all the cooking?" I asked Carly.

"No."

"So what am I doing?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Helping Gibby set up the tents," she said.

"Come on. Let's hurry up because it's gonna rain soon," Gibby complained to Freddie.

"Right," Freddie said as he ran outside. "Sam, can you tell Jason to get out here and help?"

"Maybe," I said. I cleared my throat. "Yo, Jason! Get your butt out of bed and get outside and help your father!"

"Why?" Jason shouted.

"Because I said so!"

"Whatever!" Jason stomped out of his room angrily and slammed the front door shut.

I turned to Carly and she smiled at me. She turned to the kitchen and started pulling random things out of her bag. She started to mutter to herself. "Jello, pudding, cake, eclair, ice cream, smoothies."

"Carly," I said warningly.

"Get Liz!" she commanded.

"Whatever," I said. I walked away from Carly and into Liz's room. "Yo, Liz," I said. "Carly wants you to help her cook."

Liz suddenly jumped up out of her bed and darted into the kitchen. "Yay!" she said as she ran past me. My eyes grew wide. I never had known that my daughter loved to cook. If I had known, I would have been forcing her to cook supper every night. Well, I guess things will change when Freddie and I get back from our vacation.

If Freddie gets back.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Carly and Liz were busy in the kitchen. "Well, I guess y'all don't need my help so-"

"Don't move, Sam!" Carly said. "You are going to help! You see that bowl over there." Carly turned and pointed at the bowl on the table. "Stir that for ten minutes, then you will stir another one for ten, and ect."

I groaned. "But-"

"No buts, mom," Liz said turning around to smirk at me.

"Do you want to get grounded?" I asked her.

"Sure, I got nothing to lose," she said.

I glared at her and she glared at me. I turned around and started to stir the bowl. Stupid cooking.

...~*~...

Melanie showed up at the house with her husband, James, and her daughter, Caterina. Melanie took my spot for me so I crashed onto the couch. I kicked my feet up and relaxed into the couch. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"You have five seconds," a woman said in front of me. Her green eyes glaring into my blue ones. She slowly started to countdown from five in quiet whispers. _

_"I...I..." I couldn't speak. My voice was stuck in my throat._

_"2, 1," she whispered._

_"I-"_

_I felt her hands grab onto my shirt and push me. I felt the rocks slipping out from under my feet and then there was nothing underneath me. I screamed and felt myself falling. _

I jumped up off my bed. My breath hitched and my hand against my chest. "What the hell," I whispered to myself.

I heard footsteps behind me and Freddie walked in and sat down on the couch next to me. "Hey, Sam," he said smiling at me. He looked at the expression on my face and he became worried. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asks. He put his hand on my knee and scooted closer to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I told him. I put a smile on my face. "It's nothing," I said again.

Freddie sighed. He grabbed my waist and pulled my onto his lap. "You need to relax," he said. "You've been so tense lately."

I sighed and leaned against him. Freddie then pulled me off of him and stood up and walked around the couch. He stood there and put his hands on my shoulders. He started to massage my shoulders and I sighed. "I guess I need to relax," I said.

"Has work been doing this to you?" he asked me.

"Nope, work has been easy... To some sort," I told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"So, what's been bugging you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. Should I tell him? Should I tell him about how I can see the future and how I keep seeing bad things happening to our family? No. If Freddie, and I, survive our trip to Hawaii, I'll tell him immediately. I have to tell him one day. "I'll tell you later," I said.

"How about now?" he whispered his breath hot against my neck.

I shivered. "Nope," I said.

Freddie bent closer to me and started kissing my neck. I bit my lip to try and hold back a moan. "Freddie," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Stop."

Freddie ignored me and jumped over the couch and sat next to me. He put a hand and held onto the other side of my neck and continued kissing my neck. "Freddie," I said. "Stop before someone sees." Freddie continued ignoring me and he continued kissing my neck.

"Sam, I was thinking that maybe-What the heck?"

Freddie paused, but kept his lips on my neck. "What?" he asked.

"Ew," Carly said.

I turned my head and looked at Carly. "Hey," I said nodding my head in her direction.

Carly nodded her head uncertainly. "You two are disgusting," she said.

"Oh. And you and Gibby aren't?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Well, at least Gibby is smart enough to not kiss me like that when visitors are over! He has manners," Carly told me.

"Yeah, well at this house, manners don't exist," I told her.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I was going to tell you that the party was going to start in twenty minutes, but I can see you're both very busy at the moment."

I rolled my eyes at Carly and jumped off of the couch. "Come on, Fredward. Let's get ready for the party," I said. I grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him to our bedroom.

...~*~...

I sat down at the table in the tent. I put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. I looked over at where Freddie was standing. He was busy talking to his boss and Abigail and I was sitting there super bored. I sighed and grabbed a piece of chicken off my plate and took a bite. "Some party," I mumbled in between bites.

"Sam," Freddie called from where he was standing. He motioned for me to come over to him.

I groaned and slowly stood up. I walked over to Freddie with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Hello," I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Benson," Mr. Adams said to me.

"Hello, sir," I said.

"Have you had a good day so far?" he asked me.

"Yes, I have. And you?"

"Wonderful," he said.

I nodded my head.

Abigail smiled and turned to look at Freddie. "So, Freddie, how has everything bee for you?" she asked.

Freddie shrugged. "Good, I guess. You know, Sam and I are going on vacation to Hawaii next week," he said.

"Oh really? Sounds exciting." Ugh. Boring adult conversations.

"Oh, I remember you mentioning that. I'll make sure Miss James here does a good job while you are away," Mr. Adams said to Freddie. Freddie nodded his head. "Anyways, I have to go. Goodbye," he said as he walked away.

Abigail watched him leave. "Do you want me to go get us something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. Freddie nodded his head. Abigail smiled and walked away.

"So, Sam, what's up?" Freddie asked me.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut it, dork," I said. Freddie smirked at me.

Abigail came back and handed me and Freddie our drinks. I glanced into mine and sniffed it. "Wine?" I asked.

Abigail nodded. "Of course," she said after she took a small sip.

I shrugged and took a big gulp of the wine. "Mmm," I said as I wiped my mouth off.

Abigail rolled her eyes at me and turned to Freddie. "Since you'll be gone, is there anything important you need me to do next week?" she asked.

"And the week after that," he said.

"Oh right."

"Well, I guess-"

"Goodbye," I said as I walked away from the two of them.

...~*~...

I sat on the front porch with Carly. I crossed my legs and took another sip of the stupid wine. "So, what's up, Carly?" I asked boringly.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Had any more dreams lately?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and took another sip. "Yup, a few more. One of them included me getting shoved off a cliff." I shrugged. "No biggie."

Carly smacked my knee. "Sam, why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily.

I shrugged and took another sip. "Sorry, I forgot," I told her. "Plus, as you saw, Freddie and I-"

"Shut-up," Carly said. "You two have scarred me for life many, many times! So shut-up!" I smirked and took another sip.

I heard the bench creak and glanced over at the girl next to me. "Hey, Melanie," I said.

"Sam, are you drinking?" Melanie asked. "You know what any type of alcohol does to you! It makes you crazy and say crazy and stupid things!" She grabbed the glass out of my hand and poured it out into the flowers.

"Hey!" I said angrily. "It's just wine! It ain't gonna hurt me!" I shoved Melanie out of her seat and laughed as she fell on her butt. Her skirt came up showing her panties and I giggled. She blushed from embarrassment. She quickly stood up and pulled down her skirt.

"Samantha," she yelled angrily. She grabbed my shirt and shoved me off the front porch and into the flower garden. I gasped as my face hit the mud. I groaned and looked up. Abigail and Freddie were standing there and looking down at me.

"Hey, Fredward," I said. "Abby. Can I call you Abby?" I asked Abigail.

"Uh..No?" Abigail said.

"That's cool."

Freddie bent down. He grabbed my waist and helped me stand up. "I'm good," I said as I leaned against Freddie.

Abigail rolled her eyes at me. "Hey, Abigail," Freddie said. "Can you take her inside and help her get cleaned up for me? I got to go talk to a few people real quick."

"Sure," Abigail said politely. Freddie nodded his head and walked away. I looked over at Abigail and saw she was glaring at me. "Come on," she said rudely.

I followed her into my house. She walked into my room and went to the closet and grabbed me some new clothes. She shoved them to me. "Get dressed," she said. "I have to hurry up and talk to important people. Aka, the people Freddie is talking to!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry," I said. "I'm hurrying." I stripped out of my dirty shirt and threw on the other one. I pulled my pants off and pulled the skirt on. I groaned. "Ew, I'm wearing a skirt," I groaned.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Are we leaving now?" she asked impatiently. She tapped her foot and sighed loudly.

"Yes, we're leaving!" I said. I turned around and started to leave the room. I stopped and looked back. "Are you coming?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said. I saw her looking at a notepad and I walked over to her.

I grabbed the notepad out of her hands and looked at it. It was my dream book. I closed it shut and put it in my drawer. "Why were you looking through my things?" I asked her.

"I wasn't. It was lying open and right there," she said. I glared at her. "What was it anyways?" she asked.

"My dream book," I said.

"You write down your dreams?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. I just think it's... strange," she said.

"Think what you want. I. Don't. Care," I said. I glared at Abigail. "Let's leave," I said.

Abigail nodded and left the room. She walked out and I followed her out of the house. I glanced into Ruby's room and saw she was fast asleep. I then checked Jena's room and saw she was also sleeping. I checked on Jason and saw he was playing a game. I then checked on Liz and saw she was talking on the phone. She glared at me, so I continued walking.

I got outside and saw Abigail was standing next to Freddie and talking to a bunch of rich people. I looked over at Carly and saw her and Melanie were talking. I walked over to them and sat down next to Carly. "I hate her," I said.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Abigail," I said.

"Abigail? She seems so nice!" Melanie said.

"Yeah," Carly said. "Sam, are you just being paranoid or something?"

"She's rude to me, Carly. And she also looked at my dream book thingie!" I said angrily.

"Sam, what did she read in your dream book?" Carly asked.

I shrugged. "Something," I said.

"What if she's the one who kills Freddie!" Carly and Melanie said at the same time.

I looked at them both. "Abigail? But she..." I paused and looked at her. This made no sense. Carly and Melanie thought that Abigail was the - or will be - the killer because she hates me. But she was so nice to Freddie. If she killed him, why? Did she want all the money or credit for the Lime Software for herself or what?

"She's not," I said. "She's not going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Freddie asked as he walked over to us.

I straightened up and smiled at him. "Nothing," I said.

Freddie shrugged. He looked over me and smiled. "You look good, Sam," he said as he held his hand out for me.

I smirked at him. "Whatever," I said. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to go dance.

* * *

**Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad chapter. This chapter was so horrid/terrible. I hate it. HATE it. lol. **

**Anywho, is Abigail the killer? Or not? Only I know! And I know if she is or isn't! Maybe it's that Jessica girl from a few chapters back. Or the dude threatening Jessica. Heck, it may even be Mystery Woman #2 from Sam's dreams a few chapters back. Ya never know. Only moi knows.** *major smirkage coming from me*

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy/too lazy to right! Also, I was going to publish this on Wednesday, but I had forgotten that I was going to visit my family for 4 days so...Yeah. Happy Late Thanksgiving because I was somewhere with no internet! lol. **

**Next chapter is coming very soon. Aka, whenever I learn how to write. Until next time!**

**~Insane Blueberry~**


	8. Two Fights

**Sam POV:**

I grabbed my clothes and threw them into a suitcase. I looked over at Freddie's empty suitcase and sighed. I walked into the kitchen. Liz stood in the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. "What ya cooking?" I asked her.

Liz turned and smiled at me. "Scrambled eggs," she said glancing down at the bowl. "And I have bacon and sausage cooking in the microwave. Also, we're going to have hot chocolate or orange juice. Whichever you want."

I smiled at Liz. "Sounds delicious," I told her. "I'm glad that I learned that you love to cook. Now I have someone cooking food for me." I laughed. Liz turned and glared at me. I coughed. "I mean us," I said.

Liz rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you never asked me," she said.

I nodded my head. "Where's your dad?" I asked her.

She pointed to a note on the table. "He went to the office," she said.

I groaned. "Again? Is he always going there?"

She shrugged. "Maybe," she said.

"I wasn't asking you a question."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you watch everyone while I go to Freddie's work?" I asked Liz.

"Sure, whatever," she said.

"Good, while I'm gone, you're in charge," I said as I grabbed my purse and started to leave the house.

...~*~...

I walked into Freddie's office and sat down in a waiting chair. I heard high heels tapping against the floor and coming in my direction. I turned my head in that direction and I saw long, black hair fly by the glass wall. I slowly stood up and followed her.

"Hey," she said not turning around. "I know you're there, Samantha."

I didn't say anything and just kept following her.

She turned around on her heel and I saw that she was Abigail. Of course. "So, what are you doing here, again?" she asked rudely. "Are you here to make-out with Freddie or something?"

I glared at her. "Shut up, bitch," I said.

She faked gasped. Her hand flew over her mouth. "Why do you think I'm a bitch?" she asked me in a fake sad voice. She rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Anyways, I have work to do. It's so much more important than talking to a stupid food-loving girl." She turned and started walking away.

"Hey," I shouted. "Where are you going?"

She turned around again and looked at me. "Someone's a little nosy," she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I'm going to work in the office a few floors down. The guy there is supposedly smart enough to work with computers and help out with the Lime Software for computers."

"Boring," I said drawing out the word.

She scowled at me. "Ugh, you're so stupid and crazy," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't understand why the hell Freddie married you. You're total opposites and have nothing in common," she said. "Plus-"

"You're in-love with him," I said finishing for her. She glared at me. "Just tell me if you are or not."

"Fine, Queen Bitch. If you want to put it that I love him, then sure. Whatever," she said. "And there's only one thing standing in between me and him."

"Huh?" I said.

"Let me repeat myself. There's only one thing standing between Freddie and me. And that one thing is a stupid blonde-headed demon," she said glaring at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to her and grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her close to me. "Listen up, bitch," I said angrily. "If you lay one fuckin' finger on Freddie, I will kick your ass so hard you won't know what the hell happened to you."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Wow, I'm sooo scared," she said sarcastically.

I held onto her shirt tighter. "And if you dare hurt any of my kids, I'll kill you."

"So you care about them more than Freddie?" she asked.

"What?"

"You care about your little brats more than your husband?" she asked.

"I love them all the same, but maybe Freddie a little more," I said to her.

"But you'd kill me if-"

"Just shut-up!" I said shoving her into the wall.

Abigail fell into the wall, her hair flying everywhere. She screeched quietly and fell on her butt. She groaned and glared up at me. She stood up and grabbed my hair and shoved me into the glass wall. I groaned and slowly got up from the floor. I ran over to Abigail and, instead of kicking her like I was planning, I grabbed her by the shirt collar once more. "Listen to me carefully, if you hurt Freddie, my kids, or me, I will kick your ass and I will make sure you get hurt, bitch," I said to her.

She shoved me. "Why would I ever hurt Freddie? Or your poor, innocent, sweet, and kind little brats - I mean children?" she asked.

I glared at her. "And you're just as violent as me. If you think Freddie shouldn't be with a violent girl, then you're lost and stupid," I told her.

She glared at me. "And what about your poor little friend, Carly, and her family? Or your sister and her family? May I hurt them?" she asked innocently.

I shoved her into the wall. "Shut-up, bitch. I swear I'll kill you and no one will ever miss your sorry little ass,"I said.

"Sam," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Freddie standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring at me. I turned back around and looked at Abigail and I saw fake fear on her face and in her eyes. And a hint of a smirk on her mouth. "Sam," Freddie said again. "Go to my office immediately."God, it sounded like I was back in school and Freddie was the principal.

I heaved a big breath and walked to Freddie's office. I glanced back and saw Freddie walk over to Abigail. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No, she shoved me into the wall a few times," Abigail whimpered to him.

Freddie sighed. "Don't worry, it's just Sam. She's just a violent girl and she wouldn't hurt you unless she had a good reason. Do you know what that is?" he asked.

Abigail nodded her head. "She thinks I'm trying to steal you from her or something. But, you know that would never happen. We're just friends. Can't she understand that?" Abigail said to him.

Freddie sighed again. "I'm sorry, Abigail. I guess Sam is just really paranoid and then her violence came in when she saw you. I'm really sorry. But I'm going to go talk to her and find out why she attacked you and such. I'll also have her come back and say sorry to you," he said.

I sighed to myself and continued walking to his office and walked in.

"Don't worry, Freddie. I understand," I heard Abigail say as I walked into Freddie's office.

I sat down in the chair behind Freddie's desk and looked at all his papers, mainly because I was bored. I saw a letter from Abigail on his desk. "I wonder what this is," I muttered to myself. I opened it up and glanced over the letter. It was actually nothing important, just a stupid letter about the Lime Software. I sighed and closed it back up and put it back on his desk.

I saw the door to Freddie's office open up and Freddie walked in. His face was starting to turn red and well, he looked angry. "Hey, Fredward," I said calmly and nicely. "How's-"

"I don't have time for this, Puckett-"

"Benson," I corrected him.

Freddie glared at me. "As I was saying, I don't have time for this. So let's get this over with quickly. One, why the hell did you yell at Abigail?" he asked angrily.

"Well, because she was asking for it," I said.

"How?"

"She was being sarcastic with me and she called me stupid and crazy!" I told him.

"Wow, the slightest things make you angry."

"Shut it, Fredward," I said angrily.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "Second, why did you shove Abigail?" he asked.

I would have said, 'she shoved me first!' But unluckily, that wasn't true. "She was just pissing me off and saying rude things to me. She also kept calling me a bitch," I told him.

"Abigail wouldn't do that, Sam. She's too nice," Freddie said.

"That's what you think," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him.

He groaned. "Stubborn woman," he muttered to himself. He sighed and said, "Third, why do you think Abigail is trying to steal me from you?"

"First, she. Said. So!" I told him angrily. "Second, she's always fuckin' flirting with you!"

"Watch your mouth," Freddie said. "I'm getting tired of your cussing."

I stood up and glared at him. "You shut your mouth and let me finish," I told him angrily. "Third, she hates our kids and wants to get rid of them! Fourth. She. Said. So!" I yelled the last part at him.

"Sam," Freddie said angrily. "Abigail and I are just friends. Guys and girls can be friends. Carly and I are friends and you're fine with that! Maybe you're fine with Carly because she's married to Gibby, but your jealous of Abigail because she's not married! Maybe-"

"That's not it, Fredward! I don't give a damn if you're friends with girls. And-"

"Listen, Samantha! You're just jealous that she is spending more time with me, but-"

"You listen to me, Fredwad," I said. "I hate her. She hates me. I'm married to you. She's in-love with you. She wants to get me out of the way!" I yelled.

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does! She even said so!"

"Do you have proof?" Freddie asked.

"Uh... No?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I thought so," Freddie said. He glared at me and then took a deep breath. "Sam, just go back home. We'll go on vacation and everything will be fine, maybe. If I can find it in myself to forgive you for going off on Abigail."

"Do you love her?" I said angrily.

"I love her as a friend," he said. "I've always loved her as a friend and I always will."

"Freddie, just stop talking to her! She hates my guts and-"

"Sam, do you not want to go to Hawaii?" Freddie asked suddenly.

Hell, no. Not if you may get killed. "Of course!" I said.

"Then go apologize to Abigail. After that, go home and stay there! Pack our suitcases and everything and I'll try to forgive you," he said to me.

I sighed. "Is that it?" I asked sadly.

"Maybe."

I sighed again. "Whatever to you," I said. I walked over to Freddie and looked him in the eye. "Just don't believe me," I whispered angrily. I shoved him out of my way and walked down the hall to Abigail's office. I searched the area, but couldn't find her.

Then I remembered that she had said she would be a few floors down. I smirked to myself and grabbed my phone.

**To: Fredgeek**

**From: Blonde-Demon**

**Couldn't find Abigail. I searched really hard.**

I continued smirking and walked out of the office building.

...~*~...

I sat down on my bed and glanced at the suitcases. They were all packed up. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and fell back against the bed. "Stupid life," I muttered. "Stupid Abigail. Stupidly cute Freddie. Stupid stupid stupid," I muttered.

The door opened and Freddie walked in. "Hey," I said to him. He ignored me and walked to the closet. He grabbed his pajama shirt. He stripped his shirt off. "Fredward," I said again.

Freddie turned around and looked at me. "I don't want to talk to you right now," he said angrily.

I hopped off the bed and ran over to Freddie. I wrapped my arms around his chest. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"It doesn't matter. Just get off me," he said. He unwrapped my arms and turned away from me, pulling a shirt on. Freddie turned away from me ad left the bedroom. I sighed and glanced at Freddie as he left to the bathroom. I followed him to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Go away, Sam," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Freddie. "Freddie, please just listen to me," I said.

Freddie turned and glared right back at me. "You have one minute," he said. I took a deep breath and was about to begin. "55 seconds." I glared at Freddie. "Come on, you're wasting time," he said.

"Alright, so I walked up to Abigail and tried to start a nice conversation with her. Then she started calling me stupid, crazy, bitchy, ect. So, I got mad at her and started yelling at her. Then she just really ticked me off so I lost my temper and grabbed her shirt and threatened her. Then she laughed and said that she was going to steal Freddie from me or something. She I got even angrier and gave her a real threat. Then she said that she'd hurt our kids, Carly, Gibby, ect. So I shoved her into a wall and-"

"Your times up," Freddie said. "Now leave."

I glared at Freddie. "Stupid," I said. I walked away from him and started to leave the bathroom then stopped. "Oh, and I've already got all the stupid bags packed. I guess we leave tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, whatever."

I left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Liz stood there, her arms over her chest. "I heard y'all's argument," she said. "So did Jena. She started crying and saying her dreams are coming true." Liz glared at me and sighed angrily. "You two just need to stop fighting for once. It gets sick and old and it hurts the younger kids. And sometimes it hurts me and Jason. So just stop," she said. She turned away and left the kitchen.

I sighed and sat down in a chair in the kitchen. God, now my whole family hated me.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after. No, seriously. They will. lol. Anyways, I'm still not happy with this chapter. I planned for Abigail and Sam to get into a fight and I tried to come up with a good way to make it. I also wanted Freddie to see Sam get mad at Abigail to make the story more interesting. But don't worry, Sam and Freddie always make-up. ;)**

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. No seriously, I hope you did. **

**So, just to let y'all know, each chapter will be at least 2,000 words. This one was 2,624, so yeah. Sorry that they're always so long. I'm trying to make them longer than usual. :)**

**Until next chapter, when Sam and Freddie hopefully make-up! **

**~Insane Blueberry~**

_{Edit: This isn't to get more profile hits, but there's a poll on my profile that is asking you, the viewers, about who you think/want will kill Freddie. So please go check it out! :) }_**  
**


	9. Carter Died

**Sam POV:**

I crawled into my bed and put my head against the pillow. I sighed and glanced over at Freddie's sleeping body. I sighed again and started talking to myself like a crazy person. "So, Freddie, life really sucks doesn't it? Having you ignore me and be all peeved off at me and crap. Makes my life better," I said to myself. "And even worse, you won't even believe me when I tell you the truth about Abigail. So what if you've known her since college? You've known me since we were four years old." I looked over at Freddie and softly slapped him with a pillow. Luckily, he didn't wake-up. I sighed. "So, life really does suck," I said.

Freddie grumbled in his sleep and I looked over at him. "No, I won't say I'm sorry," I said. "You should say sorry because you're the stupid one who won't listen to me when I'm telling the truth." Freddie grumbled again. I heaved a breath and glared over at his sleeping body.

"Goodnight, dumb-dumb," I said to him. I grabbed the pillow and whacked it with my fist. I rolled onto my side, my back facing him. Then my head fell onto the pillow.

...~*~...

I woke up the next morning. I rolled onto my back and looked over at Freddie who was still sleeping. I sighed and just lied there. Then the phone started ringing annoyingly. I sighed and pulled myself out of the bed. "I'll get it," I mumbled.

I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked sort-of nicely.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Fredward Benson?" a woman's voice asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"May I speak to Mr. Benson?" she asked.

I glanced over at Freddie who was now awake and sitting up and staring at me. "No," I said. "He's busy at the moment. You can tell me and I'll tell him."

Freddie glared at me. "Sam," he said.

I held my finger up at him. "Well, Mrs. Benson, I am calling to tell you about Mr. Zeke Carter," she said. I spent a few seconds thinking about who the heck Zeke Carter was then I remembered he was the Pear dude.

"Oh, what about him?" I asked.

"Well, he's missing. His wife called the police last night and told them that she found a note on her door. It said that Mr. Carter had been kidnapped and by the time she read the letter he would be dead. We're calling people who knew him and asking to see if they knew anything about what happened to him," the woman said.

I sighed. "I don't really know-" I paused and then one of my old visions flashed in front of my eyes. I scanned everything as I saw the man shot down by the woman. I blinked my eyes and tried to search for anything else that would give me hints about where this happened. "I think I have an idea. You should check out Willows Street and an apartment house that has a 'Welcome to the Family' sign on it. Search all the closets," I said trying to tell her as much as I could without blowing my secret.

"Did he have an enemy there?" the woman asked.

"I think so," I told her.

"Thank you, very much, Mrs. Benson," the woman said. "I'm so glad that you've told us this. Hopefully we'll find Mr. Carter and he'll be safe."

"Your welcome," I said.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye." I sighed and hung up and glanced down at the phone. "I doubt he'll be alive," I muttered to myself.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked me as he climbed out of the bed.

"Your BFF, Zeke Carter, is missing and most likely dead," I told him.

"He's not my BFF-"

"Shut-it, Fredward," I said to him.

"But dead? I doubt that," Freddie said. "Who'd want him dead?"

I sighed. _Someone who hired him to do something, but he backed out. _ "Who knows?" I said.

...~*~...

I sat in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee while I thought to myself. I thought about all my stupid problems in life. I even thought about what happened to Zeke Carter. I heard the telephone ring and I grabbed it immediately. "Hello?" I asked hoping it was random woman telling me he was alive.

"Mrs. Benson?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"We found Zeke Carter. He was locked in a closet and he was found dead. Blood was covering his entire body and it was obvious that he had been shot. Do you have any ideas about who killed him?" she asked.

"The person who lived there?" I told her, but it sounded like a question.

"Actually, no one has lived there for fifty years and the last person who lived there is now dead. We have detectives and such trying to figure everything out," she said.

I sighed. "I think a woman killed him," I told her. "I remember seeing him argue with a woman with long, black hair and they were really angry at each other and-" I stopped talking as it hit me. Abigail.

"And?" the woman asked.

"I think that's it," I whispered.

"Thank you," she said. "We're very thankful for your help. Hopefully we'll solve the case."

"I hope so," I said as I hung up.

I heard footsteps walking down the hallway towards me. "Who called?" Freddie asked as he came into the kitchen.

"The woman who told me Zeke was missing. She called to tell me he was dead. She asked me if I had any ideas about who killed him," I told Freddie.

"Do you have an idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw him argue with a woman with long black hair. They seemed really angry at each other, so maybe she killed him," I said.

"How do you know this?" Freddie asked.

I opened my mouth and was about to tell him we needed to talk immediately, but there was a knock on the door. I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. Carly stood there and she was all smiley-face.

"Hey!" she said happily. "I'm here to take the kids to my house for two long weeks!"

"I thought Gib was coming," I said glancing behind her.

"He was, but there wasn't enough room for him in the car." I snorted. "Sam! He's skinnier than he use to be when we were teens!" Carly said angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "You may now come into my...Crazy house?"

It was Carly's turn to roll her eyes. "Thanks, I guess," she said as I let her in.

"So, Liz and Jason are the only ones who are awake," I said. "I'll wake-up the others before I leave and-"

Carly put her hand on my shoulder. "Sam," she said. "Are you and Freddie still angry at each other?"

I shrugged. "I guess," I said. "Our fights come and go. Things change overnight."

"Do I want to know what you did last night?" she asked.

I laughed. "We slept. And I literally mean sleep. Like snoring and dreaming and stuff," I told her.

Carly sighed. "Anyways, as long as you two don't fight during your trip, I'll be fine," she said.

"Oh, we won't be fighting," I said suggestively.

"Shut-up, Sam!" Carly said covering her ears with her hands. "Again, you two have scarred me for life many times!"

"How many?"

"I dunno, ten or twenty," she said.

"Ha! So you can still hear me!"

Carly turned and glared at me. "You still act like a kid," she said.

"All adults do," I told her.

"No, they don't," she said.

I glared at her.

...~*~...

I walked into Ruby's bedroom and walked over to her bed. I bent down and started rubbing her back to wake her up. "Wake-up," I said. "Mommy and Daddy got to leave."

Ruby sighed and slowly sat up. "Already?" she asked sleepily. I nodded my head. She sighed and rubbed her eyes to wake-up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, Momma," she said. "I'll miss you."

"At least you'll have Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby," I told her.

She shrugged. "They're cool, I guess. Aunt Carly is strict and Uncle Gibby is...weird," she told me.

I laughed. "Good, I'm glad you think those things," I told her. I kissed her forehead. "Now get ready, Aunt Carly is ready to go home."

I left her room and made sure she was getting up to get dressed. I then walked to Jena's room. She was already awake. "Bye, Momma," she said. She kissed my cheek and I kissed her forehead. She looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Don't let Daddy get hurt."

I nodded my head. "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise," I whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't believe you, sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay, I wouldn't believe me either," I said.

I started to leave her room then stopped. "Bye, sweetie," I said. "And you need to get ready because Carly's ready to leave." Jena nodded her head.

I was about to walk in Jason's room when the door burst open. "I knew you'd be here," he said looking up at me.

"Bye," I said forcing him to hug me goodbye.

"Let go of me, Mom!" he said angrily.

"Say bye."

"Bye, now let go!"

I stopped hugging him and then kissed the top of his head. "Bye, Jason," I said as I walked away.

"Whatever," he said while messing with his hair.

I then went to Liz's room. She was texting on her phone and she glanced up at me. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm here to say bye," I told her.

"I don't care," she said. "Just leave me alone."

"Bye," I told her. "I love you and I'll miss you."

"Whatever."

I sighed and left her room. I walked into the kitchen. "Where's Fredward?" I asked Carly who was sitting in a chair at the table.

"He's loading the suitcases into you all's care," she said. I nodded my head. Carly looked up at me. "You don't have to go on vacation," she said. "It may be best."

I sighed. "It's going to happen sometime," I told her. "Heck, it may not even happen on this trip and it may happen in five years. I don't know. I never know."

Carly sighed. "Sam, I don't think-"

"Carly, even if Freddie gets shot, I already know that he'll somehow be saved," I told her.

"How? If he dies there's no way to bring him back to life," Carly said.

"Just trust me. I have this feeling in my gut that tells me he's going to survive. Even if he gets shot, he's going to come back. I just know it," I told her.

"And where did you get this crazy idea?" she asked me.

I tapped my head. "From the crazy place I call my brain," I told her.

Carly was about to say something, but Freddie opened up the door. "Hey," he said. "Time to leave."

Carly looked up at me and slowly stood up. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Bye, Sam. Have fun," she said loud enough for Freddie to hear. Then she leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Watch out for him." We pulled away and I nodded my head.

"Bye, Carls," I said. "Tell Gibs that he's crazy and I'll miss him."

Carly rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to Freddie and hugged him. "Be safe," she told him.

Freddie laughed. "Why wouldn't I be safe?" he asked.

Carly shrugged. "Don't know, I just care about you," she said. She pulled away from him. "Have fun," she said.

I heard shouts coming down the hall and I could tell it was Jason and Liz. "You have fun," Freddie and I said at the same time.

Carly smiled. "Bye bye," she said.

Freddie and I left the house and climbed into the car. I pulled my seat-belt on (mainly because the last time I didn't, Freddie gave me a super boring long talk about seat-belts) and looked over at Freddie. "Do you have anything to say to me?" I asked him.

He looked over at me. "Like what?"

"Maybe that you're sorry?" I asked trying to hint to him that I wanted him to apologize to me.

"No."

I sighed.

* * *

**Wrote this in one day. I kept trying to think of ideas for this story and I knew I wanted Zeke to finally die (wow..That doesn't sound mean at all...) and blah. And sorry that Freddie and Sam didn't make-up just yet. But they may or may not in the next chapter. (Idk about what happens in the next chapter).**

***sigh* So this is where you guys come in to help me. How many chapters for this story do _you_ want? Do you want a super long story like..maybe twenty or more chapters. Or would you rather I keep this at fifteen chapters? If you choose 15 chapters, the chapters will be way longer and will take much longer to get out. If you choose twenty or more, the chapters will be the same length as they usually are and will come out faster and more normal-like.**

**On the poll I mentioned about in the last chapter, I noticed that most people want Abigail or the Mystery Man to shoot Freddie. But only I know who will. And only I know why they will shoot him. And so far, the person who *cough*doesshoothim*cough* is one of the top 3 choices (Abigail, MM, and Jessica). **

**Till Next Time,**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	10. Unity Ami Houston

**Sam POV:**

I sat in the car-seat and listened to the stupid radio. I glanced over at Freddie who was driving the car. I sighed loudly trying to get his attention. He didn't glance at me. I sighed loudly yet again.

"What?" he asked me.

"I'm bored."

"Get over it."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut-up."

"I will if you talk to me."

"Will you talk back to me?"

"Depends."

"Fine, I'll talk to you," Freddie said. He looked over at me and then back at the road. "You're annoying. There. I'm done talking to you."

I glared at Freddie. "Stupid."

"Thanks, I'm so glad that I'm so stupid," he said sarcastically.

"Don't make me punch you," I told him angrily.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it."

I leaned over and punched him very hard in the shoulder. Freddie bit his lip from making any noise. I punched him again. "Sam!" he shouted. "I'm driving! Do you want to wreck?"

"If you talk to me while we're dead, then yeah!" I screamed. Freddie turned over and glared at me.

Thirty minutes later, I decided to try to talk again. "Hey," I said.

"Not talking."

"Can you pull over. I'm feeling a little sick."

Freddie sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road. "Since when do you-Hey!" He said as I opened the car door and stepped out. I started to walk down the side of the highway. "Sam!" Freddie shouted at me. I ignored him and continued walking. "Sam! Where are you-Sam!" I heard Freddie shout.

I continued walking along the side of the road. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Freddie was getting out of the car. He clicked the lock button and started to jog after me. Freddie caught up to me and grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What is your problem, Sam? I thought you were feeling sick, not wanting to walk down the side of the highway!" he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe I wanted someone's attention," I told him. I looked at a random car driving by. I pointed at it. "Like their attention!"

"Why the heck would you want their attention?"

"Maybe because I feel like it!" I told him angrily. "And maybe because I hate arguing with you, but yet I love it!"

"That makes no sense," Freddie told me while throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know it makes sense!" I shouted at him. Freddie was about to say something, but I shoved my hand over his mouth. "Listen, Fredward!" I told him angrily. "Maybe if you listen to my story for five minutes you'll believe me!"

"Beweve oo bout whut?" Freddie mumbled.

"That Abigail started it! I was the victim in that fight!" I told him.

Freddie groaned. "Not again," he said while removing my hand from his mouth.

"Yes, again! I won't shut up till you believe me!" I told him.

"If I say I believe you will you shut up?"

"Only if you really believe me!"

Freddie sighed. "Fine, I believe you and I'm not lying," he said to me.

I squinted my eyes at him. I looked him up and down to see if he was lying or not. "Do you?" I asked.

"Yes," Freddie said. I continued mentally shooting daggers at him. Freddie sighed, knowing what I was doing in my head. "Do you want me to prove it?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Freddie suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. He then grabbed my chin with his free hand. He quickly kissed me roughly on the lips. I stood there and a smile started to creep upon my face. Freddie pulled away from me and looked down at me. "Happy?" he breathed.

I nodded my head. "Can we go to Hawaii now?" I asked since I was _really_ wanting to go there now.

"Duh," Freddie said. He grabbed my hand. We walked back to the car hand-in-hand.

Then I heard a car honk at us and a random dude stick his head out and shout, "Stop smooching on the highway! I don't want to see that!" Freddie and I laughed and I leaned against him. I then glanced at the cars and saw a black car drive by. A woman was driving and she had her window rolled down and she was staring at us. She had long, curly, brown hair and sunglasses were resting on her nose so she could see us better.

...~*~...

I stood in the airport, waiting to get on the plane. I glanced behind me and I swear that I saw the same woman duck under a bench. I saw her hair and black clothes flash away quickly. I glanced over at Freddie who was reading a magazine. I slowly walked over to the bench and I saw the woman stand up. She smiled at me. "Dropped my suitcase," she said as she pulled up her bag. I glanced down at it and saw a tag with her name on it. It said 'Property of Unity Ami Houston.' I looked back up at her. She smiled once again. I noticed that she looked exactly like the woman in the car. I looked closer and saw black sunglasses in her hand and then I noticed she had blue-green eyes. She glanced up. "Got to go, my plane is here," she said and she walked away.

I turned around and glanced at the plane listings. My and Freddie's plane had just arrive.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Anyways, first things first, this is the news about the chapters! I will be switching off and on (ugh). Why? Half of y'all wanted more chapters, but you wanted them shorter. Some of you wanted 15 chapters, but you wanted them shorter. So, I've decided to do 15 or more chapters and just switch from long to short (since some of you wanted long chapters and I love long chapters). So, I hope you guys like! :)**

Also, this is a random fact, but Unity Ami Houston is based off of one of my Social Studies projects. We were doing an Uncle Sam project and one of the choices was create your own American Symbol. I made my own symbol and wrote a two page report about her. Her name was Unity Sabrina Ami, so Unity in this story is sort of named after her.

**And the next chapter will most likely come later on today or tomorrow! I know, shorter chapters=quicker updates! YAY! lol. But the next chapter will probably - hopefully - be longer than this one. **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**

**P.S. I have this WHOLE story officially figured out! I even know what Sam's new career is going to be! Also, when this story is officially over, I'm going to tell you what this story is based off of! It's one of my favorite TV shows! *hint hint*  
**


	11. Smoke&Letter

**Sam POV:**

Freddie and I had finally landed in Hawaii and I knew that we couldn't go back to Seattle. I sighed. "So, do you want to go check in at the hotel or take a look around?" Freddie asked me.

"Hotel," I told him.

He nodded his head. We walked along the sidewalk to the hotel. We finally got to the hotel and we quickly checked in. We then went to our room and put our bags up. I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed all of my clothes and shoved them into the dresser. Freddie walked up behind me and groaned. "Sam, this is a hotel not our house. You can't go and trash it," he told me.

"These are my clothes and I can trash them all I want," I told him.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "Can you at least put them in neatly so they won't get wrinkled up?" he asked.

"No."

"Whatever," he said as he started to neatly put his clothes in the dresser.

After we finished doing that stuff, I looked over at Freddie. "You want to look around Hawaii and stuff?" I asked him. He nodded his head. We left the room and started to walk around the city. I glanced at all the small shops. "See anything?" I asked him.

"Beach?" he asked.

"NO!" I said a little to quickly.

"Huh?" he said.

"Nothing, just not the beach," I told him. "Do you want to find a place to rent a car?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever," Freddie said. We then walked to a car rental place and rented a car. Freddie and I then got in the car and I sighed.

"I'm bored," I told Freddie immediately.

"Bored in Hawaii?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

Freddie laughed. "And you seemed so excited to come here," he told me. "Do you want to back to the hotel?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Sure, whatever floats your stupid boat," I told him.

...~*~...

Freddie and I got in the elevator and went up to our floor. I saw our door wide open and one of the maid cleaning things holding the door open. I walked over and looked in and saw a woman sorting through our things. "Excuse me?" I said.

The woman turned around and I immediately recognized her. "You're the woman from the airport!" I said while pointing at her.

Freddie just stood there all confused. No big surprise there.

"Airport?" she asked in a Hawaiian accent. "I haven't been to an airport for weeks, miss," she told me. "I-"

"You were in Seattle! I know it! You're name is Unity, right?"

"No, ma'am. My name is Acasia not Unity," she said.

I glared at her. "No, you're-" I stopped and glared at her again. "Why are you looking through our stuff?" I shouted. I felt Freddie's hand automatically grab my arm, but I shoved out of his grasp and jumped at 'Unity' or Acasia or whatever-the-heck-her-name-was. I was about to grab her by the neck, but she suddenly ducked out of my way. She turned around and grabbed my arm and shoved me into the bed.

I gasped as my head hit the headboard. I looked over at Freddie who was just standing in the doorway with shock written all over his face. I slowly sat up and saw whatever-the-heck-her-name-was grab something out of her pocket. "It's starting," she said into it with a southern accent. She smirked at me and threw something onto the ground. Suddenly, smoke filled the room. I started coughing and I could see anything. I heard Freddie coughing from the other side of the room.

Finally, all the smoke disappeared. I looked up and looked over at the doorway to make sure Freddie was still there and that he was okay. I saw Freddie standing there and he was waving smoke out of his face. I heard him cough. I sighed with relief and ran over to him. I jumped onto Freddie and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "You're safe," I whispered in his ear. I mainly said it so I could believe it.

Freddie grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, yeah I'm okay," he said. I felt him remove one arm and run his hand over my head. "But you have a knot on your head," he told me. I rolled my eyes at him. Freddie unwrapped my legs and arms and set me down. "And you were worried about me when you were the one who got in a fight with a 'cleaning lady.'"

I laughed and softly kissed him on the lips. "She definitely wasn't a cleaning lady," I told him.

He coughed again. "You think?" He paused and looked at me. "Should we call the police?" he asked.

"Uh...Maybe?" I said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. He pulled out his LimePhone and dialed 911.

...~*~...

"I don't wanna go to a stupid restaurant," I complained as Freddie dragged me into some fancy, rich restaurant. "I want to eat pizza at pizza hut! With pineapples!"

"Stop whining like a baby," Freddie told me.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you want to whine like a baby?"

"No, not really."

"THEN STOP!"

I grumbled. Freddie checked in with the woman at the desk - we had reservations in case you didn't know - and she walked us to our table. I sat down and she gave us our menus. "Your waitress will be here soon," she told us.

I nodded my head and looked through the menu. "I don't want none of this chiz," I told Freddie.

"Why do you still say chiz?" he asked randomly.

"I don't know! It's stuck with me," I told him. I paused and then a smirk crawled onto my face. "Why are you still so stupid yet nerdy?"

Freddie glared at me. "Stupid and nerdy?" he asked.

"It's possible because you are here," I told him. Freddie rolled his eyes at me. I kicked him with my foot underneath the table. "You know that you love me making fun of you," I said.

Freddie smiled. "I may not like it that much, but I've gotten used to it, after twenty-five agonizing years."

I kicked him even harder. "Agonizing? We've been married for...uh...," I paused and started tapping my chin.

"You can't remember when we met and you can't remember when we got married? Such a sad world," Freddie told me.

So I kicked him again.

"Ten years!" I said. "We've been married ten years!"

Freddie clapped his hands. "Amazing, you remember!"

I kicked him again. "Nub," I said.

"Demon."

"You mean hot-slash-sexy demon, right?"

"Sure, that's what I meant," Freddie said sarcastically. I kicked him for the billionth time. "Will you stop kicking me?"

"Will you stop being a nub? Oh! Wait! That ain't gonna happen, so nooo!" I paused and glared at Freddie. "Twenty-five agonizing years? Ten of these were of us being married, so that leaves fifteen. We started dating when we were seventeen so that leaves six years. Six of those years I totally understand, but nineteen agonizing years!" I glared at him and kicked him yet again.

Freddie grumbled. "But you're always being mean by kicking my in the leg," he mumbled. "My leg is numb. I can't feel it."

"You can't feel it? Poor wittle Fweddie," I said while kicking him again.

We finally ordered, when another couple showed up. A red hair woman sat down with a dark-skinned man. She giggled. "I want pineapple pizza," she said.

"They don't have pizza here, hon," he said.

She sighed. "Awww..."

I turned and smirked at Freddie. "Pineapple pizza?"

Freddie sighed. "I'll buy you pineapple pizza for you for dessert," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'll buy you actual dessert."

I smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" I asked him while smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, a million times," Freddie mumbled. I smiled at him.

...~*~...

After we ate dinner, Freddie and I went back to the hotel. I walked into the room and glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place. I sat down at the bed and grabbed the remote. I quickly turned the TV on trying to find some good show to watch. My cell phone started to ring. I glanced down and saw Carly was calling. "Hola, Carlay," I said.

I knew Carly was rolling her eyes. "Hey, Sammy," she said. "So, how's the vacation been?"

I lied down onto my stomach and stared at the TV. "Do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm ready to hear it," she said.

"Well, Freddie and I haven't yet made out," I said.

"Ugh."

"And some random woman was in our hotel room and her and I got in a fight. Then she escaped by using some smoke stuff," I told her.

"Is-"

"Yeah, the nub is fine."

"Good."

"Oh! And he thinks that the twenty-five years we've known each other have been agonizing."

"Sam..."

"So I continuously kicked him in the leg throughout dinner," I said.

"Sam..."

"Carly."

"This is suppose to be a stupid romantic vacation for the two of you and instead you're kicking him in the leg," Carly told me.

"Stupid?" Carly didn't say anything. I sighed. "Fine, I'll try and be nicer to the nub," I told her.

"Good," she said. "I'll call back tomorrow because none of your kids wanted to talk to you."

"None of them?"

"None. They're too busy playing with my angel children," Carly said.

"Wow. Angel children? What are my kids?" I asked her.

"Demons."

"Thanks so much," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Carly said happily. "Oh," she said suddenly. "I think Max and Liz are busy flirting with each other."

"Flirting?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think they should date! They'd be so-"

"Carly," I said.

"Yes?"

"Shut-up."

Carly sighed angrily. "Fine, but they will get married! One day!" she said to me.

"Whatever." I said.

"Bye, Sam,"

"Bye, Carly. Tell my little demons I said hi and bye. And tell your little angels the same thing. And that crazy husband of yours too."

"Fine. Tell Freddie I said hi."

"Whatever."

I hung up the phone. I glanced up and saw Freddie walking out of the bathroom. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Carly?" he asked.

"No! I was talking to Abigail!" I told him sarcastically.

Freddie rolled his eyes. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked over at me. "So, what are we watching?" he asked.

"I dunno," I told him.

Freddie shrugged. He then leaned over and kissed my on the lips, his hand cupping my chin. I rolled onto my side to get into a better position. Freddie then rolled onto his side and one of his hands slowly trailed down my body. I pressed myself closer against him. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I moaned and heard Freddie growl in the back of his throat. He rolled us over so he was on top. He leaved my mouth and started to kiss along my neck. Freddie slowly slid one hand underneath my shirt.

...~*~...

I woke up the next morning. I was lying in the bed and Freddie had one arm wrapped around my waist. I yawned and slowly removed his arm. I sat up and crawled out of the bed. I bent down and grabbed Freddie's shirt and slipped it on. I also slipped on my girl boxers - yeah, I still wore girl boxers and no panties! Got a problem with it? - and I walked over to the bathroom. I stopped and glanced down. There was a piece of paper on the floor. I bent down and grabbed the paper. I slowly opened it up. It didn't have hand-written words, it was letters and words cut out from a magazine. I groaned. Someone wanted to be mysterious, huh?

_Samantha-_

_Whatever you do, do not go near the volcano. I don't give a damn if you want to, just don't. Even if Freddie does, don't. I promise you that you will understand exactly why I give you this letter in a few weeks. It's a long story. I would tell you everything, but if I did, you wouldn't believe me and the future would be all messed up._

_Just trust me. I know that you have a birthmark the shape of a chicken on your butt and Melanie also does. Who else knows this besides you two and the guys you love (and Carly)? So please trust me. _

_-You_

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself.

I slowly stood up and glanced over at Freddie. He was still fast asleep in the bed. I sighed. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed clean clothes. I walked to the bathroom and quickly started to get ready for my shower. I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes. I hummed to myself as I felt the nice cool water splash against my skin. I finally finished my shower and stepped out of it. I quickly got dressed and put some make-up on my neck to cover up all the hickeys.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Freddie watching TV. "Take a shower," I commanded him. He rolled his eyes at me. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve, my dear readers & reviewers. I love you all. *gives everyone virtual cookies* *smiles* I'll give everyone who reviews a batch of virtual cookies right out of the virtual oven and I'll give you a virtual hug! So please review. :) Also, I'm planning on 20 chapters for this story! So hopefully I'll get at least 100 reviews! If I do, I'll give everyone who reviewed another virtual hug! lol. So please review to help me reach my goal because I've never had 100 reviews, heck I've never had 45 reviews. **

**Anyways, I mentioned 20 chapters, right? Right! Well, I've thought it all out and I'm really excited when we get to the action parts! The next chapter will most likely have the dear action! WOOT! **

**I'll try to cut this short... So, I was wondering, would you all like a companion story to this? I've already got two companion story ideas! **_**1)** Carly & Gibby's lives at home and dealing with Sam & Freddie's problems. Will have Max and Matt and Gibby in it a lot and hilariousness and not so much drama/action... maybe. **2)** A story of how Sam&Freddie came together in their teen years. Includes kissing, make-outs, sexual scenes, romance, fighting, comedy, and Carly&Gibby cuteness! _**So, what do you want? Please review and tell me. :)**

~InsaneBlueberry~

_P.S. Did you notice my OTP from Victorious in this story? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?_

**P.S.S. KillerDaisy, you have the pride and joy of guessing the TV show! :) I'd give you something else...but... I don't need any OC's at the moment. Sorry. :(**


	12. Shot

**Sam POV:**

Freddie and I walked out of our hotel room. We started to walk down the hall to the elevator when the girl with the red hair from the restaurant ran up to us. "Hey!" she said loudly and happily. Then her expression suddenly changed and she looked sad and worried. "Have you seen my giraffe? He's a small stuffed animal and his name is Mr. Long-Neck!"

Freddie and I looked at each other with confused expressions on our faces. We then looked back at the girl. "Uh... No," I told her.

"Aww," she said sadly. "If you do find him, my room is over there!" She pointed to a hotel door. She then smiled at us and skipped away down the halls. "Bye!" she yelled.

I turned and looked at Freddie. "That was -"

"Weird," he finished for me.

"Definitely," I said as I stared at her. "But I'm in a good mood!" I told him. "So nothing strange or odd or weird will make it bad!"

"Why are you in a good mood?" Freddie asked me.

"I smell bacon."

"I don't smell it."

"Because you're not awesome enough to smell it," I told him immediately.

"Thanks, I feel so special," he said sarcastically.

I smiled at him. "Good," I said. "Now, let's go down to the Dining Room and eat food!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. We got in the elevator and quickly went down to the dining room. We walked in and I grabbed a paper plate and filled it with bacon and sausage. I grabbed a second plate and filled it with the same thing and a little bit of eggs on it. I walked over to a table in the corner of the room and sat down. I quickly started eating all of my food. By the time Freddie came over to the table, I had already finished one plate. "I see you've already eaten a bunch of food," Freddie said as he sat down.

I nodded my head while eating a piece of bacon. I swallowed it and looked at Freddie. I grabbed a piece of sausage and waved it in front of him. "You want it?" I asked him.

"No, not really," he told me while staring at it. "I don't really like sausage."

I glared at him. "Am I ever going to offer you food again? No! So eat the damn sausage!" I told him.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "I don't want - Sam!" he yelled as I stuffed the sausage into his mouth. He slowly chewed it and then swallowed. He then coughed. "God, Sam. Next time you offer me food, I'm taking it."

"If I ever offer you food again," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "That was disgusting," he said. "I really hate sausage."

"Too bad," I said to him.

Freddie finished his food and he looked at me. "Ready to leave?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, let's - Oh god," I said as I saw Red-Head running over to us. Freddie turned around and he frowned.

"Hi! I found Mr. Long-Neck! No worries," she said happily. Then she noticed a piece of sausage on my plate. "Oooh! Sausage!" She grabbed the sausage and ran away eating it.

I glared at her and I was ready to jump up and strangle her neck. I felt Freddie grab my arm. "You didn't like the sausage anyway," he told me. "Let's leave." He stood up and pulled me with him.

...~*~...

Freddie and I were at the beach and I was sitting on a towel. I grabbed sunscreen and started to rub it on my arms. Freddie walked over and sat down next to me. He grabbed the sunscreen out of my hands and started to rub it on my back. "You just want an excuse to touch my back," I told him as he rubbed the sunscreen on me.

"Yeah, exactly," Freddie said. I rolled my eyes at him. The only reason we were even putting sunscreen on was because Crazy, Freddie's mom and my mother-in-law, texted Freddie and told him to put a bunch of sunscreen on so he wouldn't burn. We were going to ignore her, but then she kept annoying us every ten minutes. Finally, she threatened that if Freddie had one small burn on him, she'd drag him against his will to her house to live with her. Freddie didn't exactly want to get dragged around by his mother, so...

I sighed. Freddie and I were done with the sunscreen - finally - and I was just sitting on the blanket. Freddie bent down and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I stared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He ignored me and dragged me into the water. "I don't want to go swimming," I complained.

"Too bad," he told me. He bent down and splashed water at me. I glared at him and then splashed water at him. Freddie and I continued splashing each other. Freddie suddenly went under the water and I felt him grab my foot and pull me under. I screeched loudly. I came back up to the top and Freddie was smirking at me.

"You're annoying," I told Freddie.

"Thanks," he said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water once again. As soon as I came back up, I grabbed Freddie's hair and shoved him under the water.

I stood up and Freddie stood up with me. He grabbed my waist and bent down and kissed me on the lips. He stopped kissing my neck and he trailed down to my neck. I closed my eyes and then blinked them open. I saw something in the distance standing on a hill. I squinted my eyes and saw a person wearing black and using binoculars. I was about to shove Freddie into the water, when they ran away. It was almost as if they knew I had seen them.

...~*~...

**1 Week Later...**

Freddie and I were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. I glanced over at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "We only have three days left," I told him.

"I know," he said. "Are you excited to see the kids again?"

"Definitely," I said. "Carly's been saying that they've been great, but I don't believe her. If they stole something, she'd say they were being good little kids."

Freddie laughed. "You're right," he said. "And I miss seeing them. I still have one extra week off of work, so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with Jason. I remember when he was little we were always spending time together."

I lifted my head of his shoulder and nodded it. "Yeah, I remember that," I told him.

I smiled to myself as Freddie and I walked along the pavement. I couldn't believe that we had been here for one week and two days and only one bad thing had happened and that was at the beginning of the trip. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen and maybe it was all just a nightmare. Sometimes I did mistake my actual nightmares with dreams. But that didn't exactly explain Jena's dream/vision. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"You sighed loudly and sadly," he said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"That was your imagination," I told him.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said and he kissed me on the cheek. "You wanna go back to the usual spot?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, I'd like that," I told him.

He changed the direction and we started walking to our spot at the beach. I jumped into the water with Freddie right behind me. Freddie came up from behind me and grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water. I swam back up and laughed and splashed water into his face. Freddie grabbed my waist and started tickling my bare stomach. I laughed and kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" he shouted. I laughed and kicked him again. I grabbed Freddie's head and shoved him underneath the water. I felt him suddenly grab my waist and pull me under with him. I shoved him away and came back up for air, giggling.

Freddie then grabbed me again and started tickling me once more. "Stop!" I shouted with a fit of giggles. "Stop it!"

"Nope," Freddie said and he started tickling me some more.

I turned around and grabbed onto Freddie. "You're such a dork," I told him. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "And you're beautiful." I started to blush a little bit and then Freddie leaned and pressed his lips against mine. Freddie started to kiss me harder and I felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and our tongues started the battle for dominance. I started to moan and tried to push my body closer to his. I felt Freddie's hands slowly start to undo my bikini top.

I glanced up and saw only the ocean. My back was facing the hill. Suddenly, I felt Freddie turn us around so that I could see the hill. My eyes grew wide and I saw the figure with two guns. I heard a shot. I screamed Freddie's name and shoved him into the water, but it was already too late. I grabbed his arms and pulled him to the shore. I set him down on a blanket and grabbed my phone. I quickly called 911.

I looked down at Freddie. I saw his face was losing it's color and his breathing was slowing down. "Oh my god," I whispered to myself. I put my hands on his chest and pumped a few times. I then bent down and pressed my lips against him and breathed into him. I pulled back and pumped again. "Come on," I said. "Start breathing again!"

I glanced down at the towel and saw the towel was covered in blood. "Oh god, come on, Freddie. Don't leave me," I said. "Wake-up!"

I heard a cough and I saw drops of blood come out of his mouth. "Freddie!" I said.

Freddie slowly blinked his eyes open and coughed again. "Sam," he croaked with whatever strength was left in his body.

I felt a small tear drip down my face. "Freddie," I said. "Don't die on me!"

I heard the ambulance and sirens in the background. Paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and they quickly got Freddie onto a stretcher. I stood there and stared at Freddie as he was put into the ambulance. A police officer grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "We need to talk," he said.

* * *

**Well, now that that is over... I hate how I wrote this. I'll probably try and write a better chapter next time. You see, the way I had this written in my head, it seemed so much more interesting... But now... Whatever. Anyways, next chapter shall be soon! Now that I've gotten on with the actual story, I'll be super pumped and be updating so much faster. So yeah! lol.**

**Anyways, I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Y'all are so amazing and I love you all so much! I got 8 reviews for the last chapter and that is the most reviews I've ever gotten for 1 chapter/one-shot/drabble! I feel so loved. lol. When I saw I had gotten 8 reviews, I was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Thanks so much! And please review again! lol. **

**I'll also probably write the SamFreddie companion whenever I finish this story. I've already got a bunch of ideas thought out for this. And as for the reviews, some of you are guessing what's going to happen and some of you are getting really close to the right answer! And yes, Killer-Daisy, y'all are all in for a really bumpy ride. And this story all ties together. Every hint/vision I gave you, it happens and it all ties in with the plot. So if you want, you can re-read a few chapters and see if you can figure it out. ;)**

**Oh. And Freddie doesn't die... sort of. Kay? Don't flame me. **

**~Insane Blueberry~**


	13. The Choices

**Warning: **_I do not know anything about medical crap, so some of this stuff will probably be incorrect and wrong. Maybe. But don't you need your lungs to breathe and if you don't have them you can't breathe? Right? ... Hopefully..._

_And don't tell me to check Google next time! I'm to lazy to do that! lol.  
_

**Sam POV:**

I stood outside of the hospital. I put my hand into my purse and searched for my phone. I sighed in frustration because I couldn't find it or it wasn't there. I groaned again and started to walk towards the hotel. Early, I had to talk to the police officers about what happened and they asked if they could go to the hotel and see if there were any clues. I guess I had accidentally left it in the room. I finally made it to the hotel and I ran inside. I went up to my room and grabbed my phone.

I turned the phone on. I dialed Carly's phone number in and she immediately picked up. "Hey, Sam! How's it going?" she asked happily. I could already tell she was in a good mood. Too bad I was going to ruin that mood and tell her to get her ass over here.

"Carly, stop being happy," I told her angrily. I guess I was over being sad and worried and now I was just in a bad mood. "You need to get your ass over here in Hawaii now!"

"Sam, did... did _it_ happen?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Yes, it happened! Now get over here!"

"Why are you so angry? I thought you would be bursting into tears and crying your eyes out," she told me.

"Well, Mrs. Smarty-Pants, everyone deals with stuff differently! And I've always been violent!" I shouted into the phone.

"Okay, okay, okay," Carly said hurriedly. "I'm going to get the first plane ticket I can to Hawaii and I'll be there. Okay?"

"Whatever," I told her. "Just get over here."

"Where are you now?"

"At the hotel and don't ask me why I'm not at the hospital! It's a long story," I told her.

"Okay, bye," she said. The phone line was disconnected. I started to leave the hotel and walk down the sidewalk to the hospital. I walked inside. I sat down in a chair in the waiting area. A woman walked up to me. She was much shorter than me. She also had long, curly, red hair with a small black highlight. "Are you Mrs. Samantha Benson?" she asked me while staring down at me.

I stood up. "Yes, why?" I asked her. I noticed that she was really, really short.

"My name is Miranda Halles," she said. She held out her hand for me to shake it and I uncertainly shook it. "I'm a nurse here and I have news about your husband, Mr. Fredward Benson."

I nodded my head excitedly. "Is he alright? Is he fine? Is he going to -"

"Sh, please," she said. "I'm just going to tell you everything I'm allowed to." She took a deep breath. "Well, your husband was shot two times. One shot was in the back near his heart and the other one hit one of his lungs." I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her hand and continued on. "We have doctors trying to replace his lung with a newer and healthier lung. This may take a few weeks. Also, the other lung is slightly damaged. We have him on life support at the moment, but everything should be better in a few weeks. Do you have a place to stay or would you like to go back home?" she asked.

I couldn't exactly understand how such a small woman could say all that without taking any breathes. "I guess I'll stay here. I'll just try and get more time in the hotel I'm staying at," I told her.

"Good," she said. "Are one of your family members or friends coming here?"

"Yes," I said.

I didn't say anything and she just stared at me. I finally noticed that she had a clipboard in her hands. "Aren't you going to tell me their names so I know I can tell them information about Mr. Benson to them?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. Carly - no wait," I said quickly. "Carlotta Gibson, but she goes by Carly. And she's a very close friend of mine."

Miranda nodded her head. "Is that all?" she asked me.

"Uh... For the moment, yeah," I said.

She wrote something down on the clipboard. She then looked down at me hand. "May I remind you, do not use your cell phone in a hospital. You're risking the lives of people by using it, and one of those people could be your husband," she said angrily. I glanced down and put my phone in my purse. "Goodbye," she finally said. She turned on her heel and walked away from me.

I sat back down in my chair. Suddenly, I heard a small ringing noise coming from my purse. A man's head shot up and he glared at me. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the hospital. I grabbed my phone and looked down and saw it was Carly. "Hey," I said as I answered my phone.

"Sam, I'm boarding my plane in ten minutes and I just wanted to let you know I'll be there soon!" She said. "Anyways, I gotta go now! Bye!" Carly hung up and I stared down at my phone.

"Thanks for letting me talk so much," I whispered to myself. I shoved my phone back into my purse and walked back into the hospital.

...~*~...

I heard my phone quietly ring again and the same man glared at me again. I glared right back at him. I stood up and walked outside. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Carly. "Are you in Hawaii?" I asked her immediately.

"Yeah, which hospital are you at?" she asked me. I gave her the directions to the hospital quickly. "Okay, I'll be right there," she said. "Gotta go, bye!" She hung up and I sighed.

I stayed standing outside, so Carly could find my easily. After ten minutes, Carly ran over to me. "I'm here! So, what's wrong with Freddie?" she asked worriedly. I sighed and quickly told her everything that I knew. "Oh my god! He's on _life support_?" she said. "And he's -"

I held my hand up. "He's on life support _in case_ he stops breathing. The nurse said that he probably doesn't exactly need it, but it's just a precaution," I told her. I didn't want to even think about what would happen if he really needed life support. If he couldn't breathe anymore, they'd keep him on life support. But they'd have to take him off it at some time. I took a deep breath and looked up at Carly. "Can we just not talk about this. Please?" I asked her. I blinked my eyes quickly trying to hold back tears.

"Sam," Carly said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "It's okay to cry. Everyone does at some point and time."

"No they don't!" I said angrily. I ran my hand along my face trying to wipe away the stray tears. "I'm not supposed to cry," I told her.

"Yes, you are! It's Freddie and you -"

"Shut-up!" I said angrily. "Just let me be a hardheaded idiot and not cry. I don't want to think about what could happen to him." I backed away from Carly. "We should probably go back inside," I told her while glancing inside. "In case they have more news or something."

...~*~...

I woke up on one the benches in the waiting room. My head was resting on Carly's lap. "What day is it?" I murmured.

"Sunday," Carly said. She yawned loudly.

"Freddie and I would be back home today," I told her sadly.

"Yup," she said. "I'm tired."

I laughed lightheartedly. "That's great to know," I told her. I yawned and then sat up. "Is my hair a mess?"

"Yeah," she said. "Mine?"

"Yeah."

"That's great," she said. I could tell she really didn't care because she was so tired. I sighed.

I heard footsteps coming in our direction. I glanced up and saw a doctor headed in our direction. "Mrs. Samantha Benson?" he asked us both. I raised my hand up because I was too lazy to see that I was she. "We have terrible news, Mrs. Benson," he said. He glanced around. "Come with me and you can bring your friend."

I gulped and looked over at Carly. I saw that she was terrified about what was coming. We both followed the doctor down the hall and then he stopped in front of Freddie's room. "We haven't been able to replace his lung and he's at the very bottom of the list for a new lung," he said.

"How long is the list?" I asked uncertainly.

"About one hundred people," he told me. "His case is one of the worst, but we've tried to move him up the list all we can. He probably won't get a new lung for about a year. We can't keep him on life support for that long. Also, his other lung is actually more damaged than we thought. Even if we have him on life support, he may die. And as for his heart, the bullet went really deep into his back and almost hit his heart. Also," I groaned with annoyance at all this terrible news. Even though on the inside I was freaking out. "He's in a coma and doesn't know anything about what's going on." He took a deep breath. "We can't keep him on life support for anything longer than two months. You have to make a decision today or tomorrow. You can choose to take him off life support on Tuesday or you can wait for two months and we'll see what will happen. Most likely, if you wait too long, nothing will have changed."

I took a deep breath. I looked over at Carly and saw her eyes we're huge. "What... What are we going to do?" Carly asked me.

"You have till tomorrow," the doctor said. He took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Benson." He turned and walked away from us.

I glanced into the room and I saw Freddie lying down on the bed. I saw needles and a bunch of other machines all around him. I stared at him. I turned to Carly and started crying on her shoulder.

...~*~...

I stood in the hotel room. I paced back and forth. I wiped my hand across my face once again trying to stop the tears. "Carly, I don't know!" I screamed. I ran over to the bed and jumped on it. My head hit the pillow. "I hate this!" I screamed into it.

"Sam," Carly said.

I sat up. "Is this karma? Is this happening because I've been mean to people almost all of my life! I bet this is about the time that I -" I paused and shook my head. "Never mind, I'm not talking about that. But I still think this is karma!"

"Sam, you can't blame everything bad that happens to you on karma," Carly told me. "And you need to calm down and make a decision. Now."

I stared at Carly. "Don't you understand how hard this is?" I asked her angrily.

"Of course I do!" she said defiantly. "I care about Freddie just as much as you and this is also breaking my heart!"

I glared at her and punched my fists into the pillow. "What am I going to do?" I groaned sadly. "I mean, either way he's probably going to die. I can make him die faster or drag it on!"

Carly sighed. "You're going to have to make a choice," she said.

"Help me," I whined to her.

"Fine," she said. She heaved a big sigh and looked at me. "I'll tell you what I think.

* * *

**Hey people! It's 2011! Woot... I guess. lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them but I love writing them. ;) And remember, Freddie lives... to some sort. *jumps up and down* And I know how and you don't! lol. **

**Anyways, y'all wanna know what January 1 is for me? Well, besides New Years? Well, it's my birthday! How weird is it to be born on Jan. 1? Well, that's me! lol. So I wrote this chapter for my birthday and yeah... Next chapter shall be soon, my pretties.**

**If you love reading actual books and you love ancient history, I have an AMAZING book series that you should read! A great book is Sphinx's Princess by Esther M. Friesner. It's a book about Nefertiti in ancient Egypt as a young girl. It goes through her life. It is also a teen fiction book, so it's not a little kid one. lol. The second book is Sphinx's Queen and I haven't yet read that yet. I have read done a little bit of research about Nefertiti and she seems really interesting. Can't wait to read the next book. lol. **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	14. Witching Scars

**Warning: **_Last chapter, I said that they were going to try to replace Freddie's lungs. Well, I think it's possible because you can replace a kidney. I also remember that last year in school, we were watching a video about a women who was going to lose her lungs because of smoking, so she replaced them. She died five years later, but usually if you replace your lungs, you die about a month later._

_Also, anonymous flames shall be deleted.  
_

**Sam POV:**

That night, Carly told me to try and have a vision of the future in my sleep. I kept complaining to her that I can't choose when I have a vision. Carly glared at me and told me to try. I finally told her I'd try. I crawled into the bed and Carly got on the other side. I rolled onto my side, my back facing her. I sighed and closed my eyes. All I could see was Freddie dying and my life being a living hell. I knew those dreams weren't visions, they were just stupid dreams.

_"Your choice miss?" the doctor man asked me. _

_I had a tissue in my hand. "Tomorrow," I whispered. The doctor nodded. _

_I felt myself being sucked into Wednesday. I was standing outside the door and I glanced into the window. The doctors were allowing me to watch, but I didn't know if I could. I glanced over at Carly and she as looking at me. She walked closer to me and stared at Freddie. Suddenly, I saw the heart-machine-thingy start beeping and the green lines going flat. I felt a piece of me die and I fell onto the dirty floor, crying. Carly fell down with me. She was holding back tears and trying to comfort me, trying to be the strong one for once._

I tried to wake up. I couldn't breathe and I had to wake-up. This had never happened to me before. I could always wake-up after visions. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into a second vision.

_"It's been two months, ma'am," the doctor told me. "Do you have anyone with you?" I shook my head no. "You may stay and watch or go back to the waiting room," he told me. He walked into Freddie's room. The thingy started to beep loudly and then the green line went flat. I bit my lip and my head fell down. I put my hand over my face to try and hold back the tears._

I tried to wake-up once again, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned. I punched myself in the face, trying to wake myself up. I felt myself being pulled into yet another vision.

_I felt as if I had just been jerked into something and I fell down into the water. A small scream escaped my lips. A hand came down and pulled me up out of the water. I stared up and saw Freddie. I felt so happy and I screamed for joy. I jumped into his arms and I heard him grunt. "What's wrong with you?" he asked me._

_"Oh my god! I'm so happy you're okay and you're safe and not hurt. And you're here!" I told him._

_"Okay? That was completely random," he said. "I mean, why would I be hurt or something?" He shook his head and stared down at me. "You're just crazy, but I love you," he told me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips._

I finally woke-up. I gasped and then sat up. I looked over at Carly and she was already sitting up. "What's wrong, Sam?" she asked me.

"Haven't you ever seen me have a vision?" I said in between breathes. "Remember when we were kids?"

Carly nodded her head. "Oh, yeah. I remember," she said. She yawned and started to lie down on the bed. She suddenly shot up. "Oh my gosh! You had a vision! What happened in it?" she asked me excitedly.

"Well," I told her. "This is the first time I've ever had three in a row. Heck, I've never had two in a row. Anyways, the first two visions showed me what would happen after both choices. The third vision was really weird," I said. I paused and then frowned. "It was hard to understand. It was like we were back on the beach were Freddie was shot. He was alive and it was just so confusing," I told her.

Carly tapped her chin. "Maybe you'll somehow go back in the future and -"

"No, Carly, that's not going to happen," I said.

Carly ignored my interruption and continued on. "You can go back into the past and save Freddie and everything will be happy!" she said excitedly. She jumped up and ran over to the computer. She turned it on and went to google. She started to hum to herself. She glanced at all the sites and sighed. "I'm too lazy to look at this crap but Ruby might be able to! Maybe she can -"

"Carly," I said. "Don't drag Ruby into this. She probably couldn't figure it out even though she's a super genius."

"But, Sam!" Carly whined.

"But, Carly!" I whined right back at her. "NO!"

"At least we have a back-up plan," she said. She paused and looked at me. "So, what are you going to choose?" she asked me. "You know the future of both choices so..."

I sighed. "I guess I know what I'm going to choose," I told her.

...~*~...

It was Wednesday and I stood in the hospital with Carly. The doctor walked up to me. "We will be beginning in about thirty minutes," he said. "You can go in and talk to him. He may not hear you because he is in a coma. But sometimes when you're in a coma, you can hear what people say."

I nodded my head. Carly and I walked into the room. I grabbed a chair and sat down with Freddie. I grabbed onto his hand and didn't say anything. Carly said a bunch of stuff to Freddie, but I didn't exactly pay attention. Carly looked at me, expecting me to say something. I gave her a look that said 'go-away-I-want-to-talk-to-him-alone'. She sighed and stood up and left the room.

I watched her leave and looked over at Freddie. I took a deep breath, not knowing what exactly to say. "Hey, Freddie," I said holding onto his hand. "I don't know what to say." I took another shaky breath. "Guess what? I'm actually crying for once. You know how I never cry unless it's something that is actually worth my tears." I wiped a tear off my face. "God, I'm going to miss you."

My head fell onto the bed and I tried to hold back the tears. "I just wanted to let you know that I really, really love you, Freddie. I'm going to miss you so much and I won't be able to ever be the same again," I told him. "I have something to tell you that I should have told you years ago. The truth is, I can actually see the future. And I -" I paused and breathed a shaky breath. "Never mind," I said. "I'm just -"

"Mrs," a doctor said from behind me. "It's time for you to leave." I slowly stood up and left the room. I glanced back at Freddie. I walked over and stood next to Carly. I stood outside the window and I was looking inside it. Suddenly, I saw the heart-machine-thingy start beeping and the green lines going flat. I felt a piece of me die and I fell onto the dirty floor, crying. Carly fell down with me. She was holding back tears and trying to comfort me, trying to be the strong one for once.

I started to cry even harder. "Sam," Carly said. "We... I... You," she stopped talking and started crying even harder with me.

...~*~...

I stood at the cemetery. Only a few people had stayed behind to watch Freddie be buried into the dirt and to never come back up. I was holding Ruby on my shoulder and she was crying into my neck. She may have been six years old, but she understood what was going on. Jena was standing next to me and she had a blank look on her face. I think she understood what was happening, but she wasn't shedding one tear. I looked over at Liz and saw she was crying. She turned around and started crying on Max's shoulder. Max was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. I looked around for Jason, but I couldn't find him.

I glanced back at Carly. She was crying and holding onto Gibby. He was patting her back, trying to comfort her. But all she did was cry harder. Matt was standing next to Gibby and staring at where Freddie was buried. He wasn't crying. Gibby had his hand on Matt's shoulder. I looked at Mrs. Benson, aka Crazy, and she was on the ground on her knees. She was crying her eyes out. "My Freddiebear! My poor little Freddiebear!" she cried over and over.

I walked over to Carly and Gibby. "Can you watch them real quick? I need to find Jason," I told Gibby.

"Yeah, I understand. If you want, I can try to talk to Jason if he doesn't respond to you. You know, man-to-man heart-to-heart," he said.

I put Ruby down on the grass and she complained lightly. Jena sat down next to Ruby and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. I'm not sure, but Jena whispered into Ruby's ear, "It's okay. You'll fix it."

I walked away and saw Jason sitting on the dirt as far away from Freddie's tomb as possible. I sat down next to him. "Hey, Jason," I said trying to get him to talk. Jason didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed a stick and started breaking it into pieces. "Jason, are you okay? Do you need to talk or something?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Please?" I asked him.

He ignored me. I sighed. "I guess I'll just ask Gibby to talk to you," I told him. He shrugged. I slowly stood up. I glanced down at Jason and saw his shirt sleeve was slowly rising up. I saw small scars across his wrist. Jason looked up at me and saw where my eyes were. He glanced down and pulled his sleeve down and glared at me.

I started to walk back to get the kids and take them back home. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab me and pull me back. I let out a small shriek, but a hand flew over my mouth. Mrs. Benson was standing there. "I hate you!" she spat at me immediately. "How could you kill me little Freddiebear?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't kill him," I told her.

"Yes, you did," she said. "I called the hospital and they said they had him on life support. You could have let him live for two more months!" She cried out in frustrated and slapped me across the face. It took all my strength to not slap her right back. "I wish you were still a Puckett! I wish you never married my little baby! I had plans for him to marry a nice young lady who could actually hold a job and support her family. I wanted her to actually be nice to him!

"I didn't want him to marry you! You're a rebel girl who changed my baby's mind about life. He married you because you tricked him! Your plan all along was to kill him and let him die!" she shouted at me. She shoved me against the tree. She took a staggering breath and glared at me. "Witch! You're... You're a witch! You used your evil magick and put an evil enchantment on him. You used it to get pregnant! You... You used it to kill him!" she screamed.

People started to look at us. "Mrs. Benson, I'm not a witch. And I didn't kill Freddie," I told her. She glared at me. I could already tell she was the least of my worries.

* * *

**I guess I could get rid of that Sam's POV thing at the top couldn't I? Well... Whatever. And remember, Freddie shall live. If that makes any sense? ... Anyways, I still think you should re-read a few chapters. Here are the list of chapters to re-read: Chapter 2, 4, 7, 8, 10, and 11. They're the chapters with huge hints that you may not have noticed before. ;)**

**Now it's time for Reader's Questionnaire! I haven't done this for a while, so I'm sorry guys! :(**

_Virgoleo23-Chapter 8-And why does he keep acting like he's in charge of her? - Well, I believe that sometimes men are just sometimes so stupid and hardheaded, that they think they should be in-charge. It's a guy thing. In ancient times, men use to think the men were in charge of their wives. Since I don't believe in evolution, I believe that it's just an instinct guys have. They believe they HAVE to be in charge._

_KillerDaisy-Chapter 11-That note confused me, did you really mean To Sam From Sam? - Maybe I meant To Sam From Sam and maybe I didn't. lol. _

_Mistress of the Strange-Chapter 12-Why did they even go to the beach? - Well, they went to the beach because they had to so this story would actually happen. _

_KillerDaisy-Chapter13-Can you replace a lung? - At the top of this chapter, I said that you in fact can replace a lung. But you'll most likely die after a month._

_All Readers&Reviewers - You guys are ah-mazing! I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading this story and reviewing. I even love everyone who has this on their fav's list and have this story on alert. Just... Thanks so much. Love y'all! :)_

**Please No Flames,**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	15. Flying Cow

**Sam POV:**

**_Fredward Benson's and Zeke Carter's Deaths Connected? _**

_Written By Melissa Ray_

_Three weeks ago, the head of the Pear Software Company was found dead in an abandoned apartment closet. There was blood all over his body. He had been shot in the heart. The name of the gun is classified for police officers only. After three weeks of investigation, we still have not learned who killed him. _

_About one week ago, the head of the Lime Software Company was shot in Hawaii. He was immediately sent to the hospital and put on life support. He had evidently been shot in the back near his heart and in the lungs. He died three days later when he was taken off the life support. Police have told us that his wife, Samantha Benson, said there was a dark figure that looked sort of like a woman. She had shot her husband, but she hadn't been able to catch the figure or stop them. _

_Many people have told me that they think that Fredward Benson's and Zeke Carter's deaths were both connected. They were both the heads of very powerful companies. There have been reports that a smaller company, Green Apple Phones, have been trying to get to the top and stop Pear and Lime. Police have questioned the workers at Green Apple and so far they have claimed to have nothing to do with these two shootings._

_However, yesterday I received a letter from an anonymous reader. She or he told me that they work at Green Apple Phones and they had heard their boss talking about killing someone. She/he told me that their boss had been threatening about five people to kill Benson and Carter. She/he told me they left the business immediately. They also told me that an inside source from Lime had been talking with Green Apple. _

_After Benson was killed, his co-worker, Abigail James, took the Lime Software plans and joined Green Apple Phones. This could be suggesting that she herself and been the inside source. She could have also planned to kill Benson and Carter. Police Investigators have questioned her and they have said that she is in fact innocent. She had actually been good friends with Benson. Also, another member of the Pear Company left Pear and went to Green Apple. His name was Benji Harrison. He also gave Green Apple some of Pear's plans. Harrison has also been questioned._

_While both of these horrible deaths are still unanswered, investigators will continue to try and find their murderers. _

I threw the newspaper down on the table. I didn't believe that they'd ever figure out who killed both of them. It was obvious actually. Both the murders were by Abigail. They even mentioned her in the article. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe Abigail didn't exactly do the killings but she hired someone to do them; maybe that's what happened. I threw the paper in the trash.

...~*~...

I sat down at the kitchen table. Liz, Jena, and Ruby all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Why are we eating dinner together?" Liz asked rudely.

I ignored her. "Where's your brother?" I asked Jena.

"He's in his bedroom," Jena told me. "He's... Working on something."

"What?" I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Jena said. She glanced over at Ruby and I noticed Ruby was glaring at her. Jena cleared her throat. "I'll go get him. I'll tell him that it's time for dinner," she said. She stood up from the table with a smile on her face and walked away.

Liz turned and glared at me. "Again, _mom_. Why are we eating dinner together? We've never done this before. Well, except for when we go out to eat at restaurants," she said.

"Your father wanted to start having family dinner when we came back home," I told her.

"Well," she said angrily. "Dad's not her anymore so why are we doing this? There's really no point whatsoever."

I stared at her angrily. "How about this? You're grounded. No computer, phone, iPod, or anything electronic," I told her.

"Mom! That's not fair!" she shouted at me.

I ignored her as Jason and Jena walked into the room. "We're here!" Jena said happily. She sat down at her spot at the table and Jason sat next to her. Liz angrily sat down next to Ruby. "Oh, and Liz," I said. "If you say another thing to tick me off, you're going to be cleaning the kitchen for one month." Liz scowled at the table.

"Hey mom!" Jena said excitedly while piling a bunch of spaghetti onto her plate. "Can I dye my hair rainbow colors?"

"No!" I said immediately.

"Why not?" Jena asked sadly.

"Well, because I don't want to see you with weird rainbow colors in your hair," I told her.

"But I saw this picture of a girl in the yearbook and she had rainbow colored hair and it looked amazing! And her hair style was just like mine and I want my hair to be likes hers!" Jena told me. "Please let me dye my hair!"

"I'll think about it," I told her.

...~*~...

There was a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to it and answered. Mrs. Benson was standing there and glaring down at me. "I'm here to see my grandkids. I want to make sure they're safe from your witch powers," she said while glaring at me.

I glared at her. "You should be in the crazy house," I told her.

"You should be burned at the -"

"Granny?" Jena asked as she skipped into the living room.

Mrs. Benson's face changed in an instant and a smile was put on her face. "Jena, love!" she aid while smiling at Jena. "Come give Granny a hug!"

Jena stood there awkwardly. "Um... I don't want a hug," she said innocently. She put an innocent smile on her face and looked up at Mrs. Benson. "I came in here to get something out of the kitchen. Then I heard you so I thought I should say 'hi.'"

"What did you come in here to get?" I asked Jena.

Jena stared down at her feet. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Ruby got mad at me because of dinner. I need to keep my mouth shut," she told me.

"Honey," Mrs. Benson said. She walked over to Jena and bent down and wrapped her arms around Jena's shoulders. "What is that you wanted? I'll go get it for you."

"I... I... I want a... a... uhh...," Jena paused and tapped her chin. "A fork, knife, spoon, napkin, plate, bowl, and a couch cushion."

"Why on earth do you need that?" Mrs. Benson asked while I asked, "Why the hell do you want that crap?"

Mrs. Benson stood up and glared at me for my language. I put my finger over my lips and whispered, "Whoops. You'll get over it." I smirked at her.

"I can't tell you why I need those things! It's a secret," Jena told us.

"Are you Ruby and Liz having a tea party? That's what I and my sisters did as we were young girls," Mrs. Benson said happily.

Jena laughed really hard. "Tea party? Oh my gosh! Are you joking?" Jena asked. She clutched her stomach and fell on to her back. "That's so funny! Why would I be having a tea party? Tea party's are for sissies," she said while continuously laughing.

"Sissies? My sisters and I are not sissies!" Mrs. Benson said angrily.

"Yeah, you are!" Jena said while laughing.

Mrs. Benson glared at the laughing girl; she stood up and walked away angrily. "I'm leaving! You people sicken me!" she yelled over her shoulder. She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

I stared at it. "Jena, why do you need all that stuff?" I asked. I turned around and saw that Jena was already gone and collecting all of her items. I shook my head in annoyance.

...~*~...

I hummed to myself as I walked through the house. I walked to my closet and started to put a few things up. "Momma!" a voice shouted from nowhere. I turned around and saw Ruby standing there. "Come with me!" she said. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Where am I going?" I asked her.

"It's important and it's in my bedroom! Jason, Jena, and I have been working on it for a few days and I've been working on the formula for weeks!" she told me.

"Wait. What?" I asked her in confusion.

Ruby sighed exasperatingly. "I know that you already know, but Jena can see the future. She's told me and Jason this all the time. She told me about one of her dreams about dad and I told her I'd figure something out! So that's why I've been studying dad's old science books, doing extra work, and working like crazy!" Ruby said. She dragged me into her bedroom and I saw this weird machine type thing. It had a small circle in the center. There were cords everywhere and a bunch of them went to a small laptop.

"Is that Liz's laptop?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so?" she asked while pressing a few buttons on it.

"So... I locked it up in my desk drawer with a lock combination. Which one of you broke into it?" I asked her.

"I told Jason to do it but he wouldn't listen. Then Jena begged him and he finally decided to break into it," Ruby said.

"Well, all three of you are in trouble!" I told her. I started to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Momma! You can't leave! This is important! It can save dad!" Ruby said excitedly. "For the past few weeks, I've been studying the Space-Time Continuum and after much studying, I've discovered the formula for time travel and how to create the time traveling machine! I've had Jena and Jason help me build it. Did you know Jason is actually really good at mechanics? Who would have thought?"

"Wait? Time travel?" I asked in shock.

Ruby sighed angrily. "I thought I just went over that!" she told me. She pressed a few more buttons. "Okay, I've got the date for when you're going to go back. Now, what time was it when dad was shot?" she asked me.

"Uh... Try 12:00?" I said uncertainly.

Ruby nodded her head and pressed 12:00. She smiled and turned to me. She then hand me a spoon and a fork. "Wow, thanks. Am I going to eat or something?" I asked hopefully.

Ruby rolled her eyes at me. "No, that's not what they're for. So, it's really complicated. You break the spoon whenever you want to get back in your own body so that way there won't be two yous in one time frame," Ruby said. "Also, you'll be invisible when you go back into time. You break off part of the fork whenever you want to be visible to one person. Don't break it off to often or else something bad will happen."

I stared at Ruby. "Uh... Okay?" I said uncertainly.

"She sighed. Break the spoon whenever you want to go back into your own body. Break off a small piece of the fork and whisper the persons name when you want them to see you," she said simply.

"I think I got it," I told her.

"Good, now climb in!" she commanded. Ruby pressed the enter button and suddenly, a bright red light appeared in the small circle. It was almost just like one of those sy-fy movies with the time machines and shiny blue lights.

"Can't I say bye to everyone first?" I asked.

Ruby groaned angrily. "Don't worry mom! In this time frame path, Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby will take care of us since they're our godparents. Also, you'll be noted as dead because you won't ever be in this time frame path ever again," she said.

"What?"

"Just climb in! You only have thirty seconds left!" she screamed.

I bent down and slowly climbed in. A loud roaring noise was every where as I fell through the hole. I screamed and felt really dizzy as I passed through time. I swear, I saw a cow flying by me.

* * *

**The End. Nah... I'm kidding. lol. And I made up all of that time machine crap and stuff. rofl. So sorry if it doesn't make any sense or if it's just plain stupid. ;) Also, I'm thinking of doing an April's Fools Joke chapter even though I'm going to finish this way before April. So, if you want to read it, tell me and I'll pm it to you. And if I get at least four anonymous reviewers asking for it, I'll post it randomly. Don't be surprised if you randomly read a chapter that makes no sense whatsoever. lol. I'd love to thank RachelHouse22 for the idea. :)**

**Reader's Questionnaire**

_RachelHouse22- Is Freddie a zombie? - Yes, yes Freddie is a zombie. lol. Just kidding. If he was, this would be a supernatural genre. But it's not... So..._

_Mistress of the Strange - Did you already say who killled Freddie? - Nope, I have not. Y'all won't find out until the next chapter. _

_Killer-Daisy - Does know about Sam's secret ability? - Hmm... Interesting. I may just make her know the secret. Even though, originally, she didn't know. But maybe she will..._

**And sorry if the last chapter was really bad. Sorry. :( I had to write it because I needed to publish it and get farther into the story! WOOO! Can't wait for the next chapter. :)**

~Insane Blueberry~


	16. Nightmares

A/N: Because I got lazy while writing this chapter, whenever you see .& it means that Sam has jumped farther into the future (you'll understand when you read it).  
Also, I'm sorry for the super long wait. Go ahead and shoot me... Actually, please don't shoot me! I am giving you THIS chapter and another one very soon!

**Sam POV:**

I bent down and slowly climbed in. A loud roaring noise was every where as I fell through the hole. I screamed and felt really dizzy as I passed through time. I swear, I saw a cow flying by me. Suddenly, I felt something like hands grasping my shoulders. A scream escaped my lips and I tried to get away from it. The hands held onto me tighter and pulled me into a dark hole. I screamed as I fell through the darkness. Suddenly, I hit sand. My breathing was hard. I slowly lifted my head, my breathing rough and ragged.

I slowly stood up and put my hand against my head. I felt dizzy and tired. I took a shaky breath and looked around. I was back in Hawaii on the beach. I stood up and ran in the direction of the sand-hill. I ran as fast as I could. I glanced down at my watch and saw it was 12:05 pm. I took a deep breath and ran harder. I stopped and looked out at the ocean. I saw myself and Freddie making-out and I smirked to myself. Then I frowned. I needed to hurry. I ran a little faster.

I stopped and looked around me. I looked down at my watch. 12:15. I sighed and ran faster. I climbed up the hill and saw a woman pulling a mask over her head. I ran and she pulled two guns out. I ran as fast as I could, but suddenly, I heard the shots. "No!" I screamed. I jumped on the woman, but I went right through her. She shivered and started to run away from the beach.

I stood up and looked behind me. I expected to see myself screaming and pulling Freddie to the sand, but I didn't see that. I squinted my eyes and saw Freddie pulling me to the shore. My hand slowly flew over my mouth. _Was I dead?_

Suddenly, I felt hands grab and start to pull me away from the scene. I screamed and fell backwards. I looked around and saw the flying cow fly by me. I turned my head and I was dragged into another tunnel. I hit the ground and I groaned loudly. I rolled onto my back and looked around me. I was at my house. I stood up and saw Freddie sitting in the kitchen. "Freddie?" I asked him hoping he would hear me. He didn't even glance up.

I sighed and I was about to break the fork, but the door burst open. Abigail walked into the room and pulled a chair out and sat down next to Freddie. "I talked to Ruby," she said sadly. "I continuously told her that Sam wasn't coming back. She didn't believe me."

Freddie sighed and leaned back against his chair. He ran a hand through his hair. "Jena?" he asked.

"She won't talk at all," she said. Abigail sighed. "Have you asked Carly to talk to them?"

"Yeah, and they won't talk to her either."

Abigail sighed and scooted her chair closer to Freddie. She put her hand on his and put a shaky smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Freddie," she told him. "I know how much you loved her. I wish there was something I could do."

Freddie put a fake smile on. "There's nothing you can do, Abigail. It's too late," he whispered. He stood up out of his chair. "I have to go." Suddenly, the stupid time hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into the time tunnel. And yes, I did see the flying cow again. I felt myself drop into Freddie's office.

I stood up and saw Freddie sitting at his desk. Abigail walked into the room. Freddie didn't notice and just continued staring at the computer. Abigail walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You okay?" she asked him simply. She glanced up at the desktop wallpaper. "At least you changed it again. It's been three years and I was getting really worried about you," she told him.

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

Abigail sighed. She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Freddie. She sat down in at. "Everything will be okay again, Freddie," she said. She placed her hand on top of Freddie's. I looked over at Freddie, expecting him to shove her away or something, but instead, he just sat there staring at the screen.

The hands grabbed me yet again and pulled me through. As I flew through the tunnel of time, I saw the flying cow yet again. I guess I was going to see it every single time. Finally, I landed in a church. I stood there and looked around me. "What the heck?" I asked myself. I glanced up and saw it. Freddie was leaning down and he was kissing Abigail. I screamed angrily. People in the church were clapping their hands and I was stomping my foot in anger.

.&

I fell into a dark room. I slowly stood up and looked around me. I noticed I was in a hotel room and that I was alone. I walked around the room. I opened a drawer and saw girl clothes in - and I saw that horrible word, panties. I walked over to the side of that king bed and saw two large suitcases. I bent down and read a tag attached to one of them. 'Fredward Benson' was written on it. It had his address, phone number, and all that other crap. I looked at the other one and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. 'Abigail Benson' was written on it. I grabbed the tag and threw it across the room. "Stupid!" I shouted in anger. "Stupid stupid stupid! That stupid bitch stole my husband!" And I said a few other words. Freddie would shoot me if I told you what I said.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Abigail was holding hands with Freddie and dragging him into the room. She slammed the door shut and then practically threw herself at him. Her lips crashed against his. Freddie groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. I screamed and kicked the suitcase. They pulled apart. "What was that?" Abigail asked Freddie. Freddie shook his head. Abigail shrugged and started kissing him again. I shuddered. I was tempted to punch Abigail in the head. Maybe use that thing Ruby gave me, say her name, and then 'haunt' her. It'd be funny to watch her go crazy and then Freddie leave her. I stuck my hand into my pocket - my eyes were already closed because I didn't want to see what was going on - and grabbed the fork. I was about to break a part of it off, when I felt myself being sucked away.

.&

I fell onto the kitchen floor in my house. I looked around me. I slowly stood up when I heard yelling. I glanced up and saw Liz and Abigail looking at each other. "You bitch!" Liz shouted at Abigail. I smiled at my daughter's good use of language, but then frowned knowing she shouldn't talk like that. "I know you had something to do with the death of my mom! And now you're married to my dad!"

"Listen to me, young lady! You're father asked _me_ to marry _him_. I said yes because we _love_ each other! He never loved your mother the way he loves me. He thought -"

"Don't tell me what you think he thought! I know he loved her more than he'll ever love you!"

"Get out of this house! You're eighteen years old and I can kick you out of here!" Abigail shouted.

"Fine! I want to leave! I'll go live with Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby!" Liz screamed.

"Good. Pack your crap and be gone in five hours!"

"I'll leave in three hours! That way you can't tell me what to do!" Liz stomped away to her room.

I was about to follow her when I saw Ruby standing in the corner of the room. Her eyes followed Liz walking away. She walked over to Abigail and looked up at her. "Why are you so mean?" she asked Abigail.

Abigail bent down and put on a fake smile. "I'm not mean, sweetie. Your sister is just a horrible person."

Ruby glared at her. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eleven years old so don't you dare call me 'sweetie' again. It's annoying," Ruby said. She took a deep breath. "And I want to leave. I'm going to ask daddy if I can move in with Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby because I like them so much more than you. And they're nicer."

"You're too young to move out. And you still call your father 'daddy?'"

"Shut-up!" Ruby screamed. She stomped on Abagail's foot and then ran off.

"Come back here, young lady!" Abigail screamed at her. "You're in so much trouble!" I was tempted to walk over to Abigail and slap her across the face because she was pissing me off.

.&

I stood in Carly and Gibby's house. Liz was sitting on the couch with Max, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jason was sitting in a chair across from them. Jena was standing in the corner, her hair bright green and pink. I stared at her hair, blinked my eyes, and then shook my head. Ruby was sitting and the floor and staring at the carpet. Carly walked into the room and sighed. "So, what are you guys saying?" she asked.

"It's Abigail," Ruby said. "She's being such a jerk to us. As you know, she kicked Liz out of the house last year and I'm pretty sure she's going to send Jason to military school soon."

"What does Freddie think about this?" Gibby asked while walking into the room. He walked over to Carly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't think he really cares. He's too busy with his job and doesn't have much time at home anymore. He's pretty much letting Abigail run the house and do whatever she wants," Jason said. "And I don't want to go to military school."

"I have to tell you something important. I talked to Sam before she..." Carly's voice trailed off and she gulped. "And... It's hard to explain but she thought there was something wrong with Abigail."

"We know she saw the future," Jena said. "I talked to grandma Puckett a few years ago about my nightmares and they're only visions of the future. We know that our mom saw her own death in the -"

"She didn't see her own death," Carly said while interrupting her. "She... Nevermind. Continue talking."

"What did she see?"

"I said it was nothing."

"Tell us," Ruby said while looking up at Carly. I noticed she was using her evil cuteness manipulation powers that she still had even though she was twelve years old.

.&

I fell into a strange room I'd never seen before. I looked around me. I saw a lady walk into the room. She had red curly hair and she looked almost exactly like me. I jumped up. "Hey, Ruby," a man's voice called. "You still working on that time machine?"

"Yeah," she said without turning around. "Just doing some last minute adjustments."

Ruby walked over to the time machine and I looked at it. It looked insanely different than it had when she was six years old. She bent down and started pressing buttons. A thought jumped into my head and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my fork and broke it off while whispering Ruby's name. "Ruby?" I said questioningly hoping it would work.

Ruby jumped and turned around. "Who... Who are you?..." her voice trailed off as she stared at me. "Mom?"

I nodded my head. "I need your help," I told her.

"How... how'd you? I mean.. What?"

"In another universe, your father died on that trip instead of me. When you were six, you built a time machine for me to go back into time and save your father but that didn't happen and I died instead of him. Anyways, I need to go back into time," I told her. "I want to try to save your father and me. I was so close to catching the murderer. Help me?"

Ruby stared at me in amazement. "Um... Yeah," she said. She stared at the fork in my hands. "Why do you have a fork?"

"It's how you made me be able to communicate with certain people," I told her. "Whatever you told me was so confusing I don't feel like repeating it."

Ruby laughed. "I was six when I made that? I don't even know how to do something like that now!" she said. She sighed and looked at me. "I'll help you. I'm pretty sure you can keep the fork and do whatever with it." I nodded my head.

"Ruby, who are you talking to?" a man asked again. He walked into the room and looked at Ruby.

"Myself?" she said uncertainly.

He rolled his eyes. "Were you on the phone or something?"

"Yup," she said. "The person hung up."

He nodded his head. "I don't believe you," he said. "But you're so weird I'm just going to stop asking." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek and then walked away.

As soon as he was gone, I looked over at Ruby. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," she said. "That's my uh... fiance." She blushed a little. "Anyways, you should probably go." She turned the machine on. "Bye, mom," she said.

I hugged her. "Bye, sweetie," I said. "I mean -"

"You can call me sweetie. I guess you saw a few of my arguments with Abigail or something," she said. I nodded my head.

* * *

**I'm back my pretty readers! I feel so sorry for the super long wait! It's been over a month! I should update sometime next week. Not tomorrow because I really need to finish my book report that is due Monday that I'm not even close to finishing. I guess that was pretty dumb on my part to write this instead of my book report... So y'all should feel loved. lol. Again, I'm such a horrid person for not updating for so long! Hopefully this chapter was good enough for you. **

**So, what do you guys think? Excited for the next chapter or not? Do you hate Abigail even more now? Anything else?**

**So yeah... I guess that's it till next time. And another reason I haven't been updating is because 1)I needed a short break, 2)I've been obsessed with Victorious and I've been writing/reading Victorious fics like crazy, 3)The lack of new iCarly episodes was depressing and I was so uninspired. But I'm glad iHire an Idiot premiered tonight even though it wasn't that great of an episode, but it was still good.**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	17. Fight

**Sam POV:**

I found myself standing on the beach in Hawaii. I glanced down at my watch and saw it was 11:50 am. I groaned and started jogging across the beach sands. I saw the person hiding behind the hill. She was peeking up over the sand and staring at Freddie and me - if that makes sense. I ran over to her and kicked her in the gut when she wasn't looking, but I guess she wouldn't have seen me even if she had been looking because I'm invisible. Unity rolled down the steep hill and hit her head on a tree. She groaned and slowly sat up. I smirked at her and ran over and kicked her in the chin. She gasped and fell back. She jumped up and bent down and grabbed a gun out of her shoe. She pointed it right in my direction and was about to pull the trigger, but I knocked it our of her hand. She stared at it as it flew across the sand.

I laughed loudly at her. I kicked her yet again and she fell back. I continued laughing when I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me down. I screeched as I hit the hard sand. The breath was knocked out of me and I rolled onto my side gasping for air. I felt Unity feel around and then she smacked me. She then climbed on me and started punching me in the neck. I think she was trying to punch my face. I pulled one arm up and punched her and she fell back.

I jumped off the sand and started kicking her in the ribs. She rolled onto her side as I continued kicking her. Finally, I looked around and grabbed some rope and started tying it around her. I put my hand into my pocket and took out the fork. I quickly broke it and said her name. "Hey," I said angrily while glaring down at her. She groaned and looked up at me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she gasped. She glanced at her arms and started trying to get out of the bonds.

"Doesn't matter, but why are you here and who are you planning on murdering Freddie Benson?" I angrily asked her.

"Murdering... I'm not going to kill anybody," she said with a shocked face.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, _Unity_. I know why you have all of these weapons here and you're going to kill somebody. Maybe Freddie Benson."

"Fine," she said. "Maybe I am going to do that, but it's not Freddie Benson."

"Well, who is it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

I groaned. "Fine. Who hired you?"

Unity laughed. "Wow, you sure do have interesting questions."

"Answer it!" I said angrily.

"Fine. A lady named Abigail James hired me to kill somebody here in Hawaii."

"Samantha Benson?"

"No, Abigail James."

"Are you going to kill Samantha Benson?"

"But you are her."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked her angrily.

She smirked up at me. "Maybe," she said with an evil grin on her face.

I sighed angrily. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out some cash. "How much is she paying you?" I asked her.

"$20,000."

I sighed. "Can I write you a check?"

"Sure, just sign it out to Joycia Fields."

I pulled out my checkbook and start to sign a check for thirty-thousand dollars. "I'll give you $30,000," I told her.

She smiled. "What's this for?"

"You have to promise not to kill me or anyone with the last name Benson. Except... No, never mind."

"Are you sure there's no one you want dead?" she asked.

"I'm positive."

I bend down to grab a knife and untie the ropes, but I glance up and notice she's already untied. "How did you..."

"A good assassin always keeps extra knives in their sleeves and shirts and pants and shoes and well... everywhere," she told me. She grabbed the check out of my hand and walked away.

I sighed thankfully. I was so glad that this was over. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the spoon. I took a deep breath and started to hope this would work and I would get back into my body on the beach. I slowly tore apart the spoon.

* * *

**I feel bad because this chapter was soo short. :-( And it took over a month for me to update! I feel horrid. Well, at least I'm better than some writers. I love this one iCarly story and it hasn't been updated since October. I also love a Gallagher Story that hasn't been updated since November! This means that you should feel special that I get this out at least once a month.**

**Now, here are the lame excuses for why I haven't been updated. 1)Homework. Mainly English homework. Because four idiot guys aren't doing their homework in English, we ALL get more homework. I have to write five page essays in one night at least twice each week. I have to do stupid Grammar and Literature work too. Also, I have loads of le français homework. And math... 2)Internet problems. The internet is sometimes not working for me and I barely have time to get on. 3)Family stuff.**

**Anyways, next chapter WILL be up very soon since I left a cliffy - to some sort. Maybe sometime this week because as soon as I publish this I will get to work on the next chapter!**

**(also, the character Jena is based off my real life BFF Jena. Real!Jena likes to dye her hair funky colours and stuff... I've been meaning to tell y'all this)  
**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	18. Drowning & Pineapple Pizza

**Sam POV:**

I felt myself flying through the air. The loud screams of air were rushing through my head and against my body. Suddenly, I felt myself become pressed into a body. Then there was this weird feeling that I can't explain because it was so weird, but it felt like I was merging with myself..? Anyways, I suddenly feel backwards. I opened my eyes and felt salty water start to burn my eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but I started to swallow water and lose oxygen. I flailed my arms around trying to get up, but I couldn't move for some reason. I felt myself slowly starting to get dizzy and lose consciousness.

I felt hands grab my arms and pull me out of the water. I gasped for air as I came up. I grabbed onto the person who had helped me out of the water. I felt hands patting my back. I coughed up water and sighed. Arms encircled my waist and lifted - no dragged, my out of the ocean. I felt myself lie down on a beach towel. My eyes closed and I slowly lost consciousness.

...~*~...

I slowly blinked my eyes open and glanced around me. I noticed I was laying in a bed in a hotel room. I slowly sat up, but my head suddenly started to ache. I groaned and fell back down against the bed. "Sam?" a voice asked. I felt a hand on my forehead, probably checking my temperature. "You okay?"

I groaned. "What's going on?" I groaned.

"Well, we were at the beach and you passed out into the water. You stayed underneath and I at first thought you were playing around, but I quickly noticed you weren't faking. I helped you out of the water and well, you lost consciousness. I called 911. They asked if you were breathing and stuff, and I said yes to everything. They then told me to take you to the hotel and let you rest. So, I guess that's it," the voice, a man's voice that is, said.

I coughed and rolled onto my side. "I have to stop her," I muttered.

"Stop who? Sam, what are you talking about?"

I groaned again and rolled onto my stomach. "Stop her..."

"Sam, can you stop saying that? It's been freaking me out for the past hour."

...~*~...

I woke-up yet again, but this time it was very dark in the room. I rolled onto my right side and saw a body laying next to me. I sat up quickly and was about to start whacking it with a pillow when I noticed it was actually Freddie. "Freddie?" I whispered with shock.

Freddie rolled onto his side and looked over at me. "Mhmm..." he murmured.

"You're okay?" I asked.

"Am I okay?" he said while laughing a little. "I should be asking if you're okay."

"Me?"

"Yeah, don't you remember. You suddenly passed out into the water. You started to drown and I had to pull you out," he told me.

I lay there and blinked my eyes, trying to remember. "I don't remember," I said after a while.

Freddie sighed. "Well, are you feeling better? The hospital told me to every now and then make sure you're breathing fine. So, are you?"

"Um.. Yeah, I guess," I answered.

"Good," he said. I felt him scoot closer to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slowly fell back to sleep.

I sighed and rested my head and his shoulder. "I missed you," I whispered, mainly to myself. "I'm glad I have you again." I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

...~*~...

I sat on the hotel bed and watched Freddie packing clothes into suitcases. "The plane doesn't leave till six o'clock, so what do you want to do until then?" Freddie asked me while turning around to look at me. "_And_, could you possibly help me pack?"

I groaned. "But I don't wanna pack," I complained. Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "And I'm hungry. We should get pizza or something."

"Pizza?"

"Fine, pineapple pizza. Let's get in the Hawaiian mood," I told him.

Freddie laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Alright, fine. We'll get some pineapple pizza. We'll also go shopping and get the kids and Gibsons some souvenirs."

"OK," I said. I jumped up and ran over to Freddie and wrapped my arms around him. "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" I asked him.

"Fifty million times today," Freddie said while looking down at me. "What's gotten into you? You've never been this lovable. Even on our honeymoon you kept calling me rude names and you kept punching me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I swallowed too much water to where I've become nice to you or something," I told him with a smirk on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya," I said sweetly.

"What have you done with my wife?" Freddie asked while grabbing my shoulders. I slapped him across the face. He groaned and put his hand across his face. "I've found her," he murmured.

I smiled at him. "Aww, is little Freddie hurt?" I playfully shoved his shoulder. "Does he want a wittle kissy to make it all better?" I asked.

"Sure," he said while rubbing his cheek.

I wrapped my arms around and his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. I pushed him against the wall. I bit down on his lip and soon slipped my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. After a bunch of minutes of making-out, I pulled away. "Did the wittle kissy-wissy make it all better?" I asked him.

He groaned. "Definitely," he said.

I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Time to go get mama some pineapple pizza," I told him.

...~*~...

I stared out the window of the plane. I stared down at the ocean water. I sighed and looked over at Freddie, who was fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you so much," I whispered as I slowly fell asleep.

...~*~...

We got off the plane and drove back home. Freddie was busy humming to himself on the ride and I was staring out the window. We finally got home and we put the bags into the house. We then left the house and went to Carly and Gibby's home-store-thing. We finally got there and I started banging on the front door. The door flew open and Carly stood there. Her hair was an insane mess with it sticking in every direction. She had dark circles under her eyes and I could tell she was tired. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, yawned, and then noticed it was me and Freddie.

She practically screamed at the top of her lungs as she hugged us. She grabbed me first and held onto me tightly. Then she hugged Freddie for a while. Finally, she squealed again and hugged us at the same time. "Someone's excited to see me," I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to see both of you! That way you can take your demons away from my house! Do you know how many times Liz called me an old lady? Or Jason ignoring me completely? And -"

My hand flew over Carly's mouth. "Don't worry, Carls, they do that all the time," I said with a smile.

Carly moved my hand off her mouth. "I'm not used to it! Next time, find someone else to babysit your demons!" Carly sighed. "Anyways, come in."

I smiled and walked into their house-store-thing and I saw Liz sprawled out on the couch asleep. Carly whispered to me, "She's just like you when you were her age. Always lying all over my couch." I rolled my eyes. Ruby and Jena were playing card in the kitchen with Matt. Carly told me Jason and Max were upstairs playing a video game that included killing people. I asked her which one and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Time to go home kiddos!" I shouted. Liz jumped off the couch and glared at me. "You woke me up!" she growled angrily.

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry for the long wait. I promise that I'll TRY to update soon. There's a few more chapters left. No Abigail won't die you rude murdering people. :P lol.**

**Anyways, sorry for the fillerness of this chapter. Maybe next one will be more exciting?**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	19. Yet Another Fight

**Sam POV:**

I stood in the kitchen looking through the fridge trying to find something. I squinted my eyes and saw a bag of chicken. I grabbed it and put it on the table and started to eat it. I walked into the living room and saw Freddie watching the news channel. I walked over to the couch and sat down and propped my feet up on his lap. "I'm bored of the news," I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "And I'm bored of your complaining."

"I'm bored of you talking back to me."

"I'm bored of -"

"Mom!" Liz shouted running into the room. "There's some lady at the door asking for you and dad."

I glanced over at Freddie and he looked at me. We both stood up and walked to the door. A lady in a black dress stood there with a notepad and pen in her hands. "Um...," I said glancing at her.

She extended a hand. "I'm Nancy Lewis from the _Seattle Times_. I'm a news reporter and I'm here to talk to the both of you," she said. Freddie and I both uncertainly shook her hand.

"What about?" I asked her.

"I'm here to talk to you both about Lime Software and about the death of Mr. Zeke Carter's death. We are also here to talk to you about what you think of Green Apple Phones," Nancy said while smiling. I was tempted to slap her smile off her face because it was so annoying.

"Um, sure," Freddie said. "Come in. We can go to the uh.. living room," he told her.

She nodded and walked into the room with us. We both sat down on the couch while Nancy sat on the chair. She opened her notebook and started writing things down. I noticed she already had a long list of questions and I mentally groaned. I glanced at Freddie and noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. So I slapped his stomach hoping that would make him look calm. He then glared at me.

"First question, what do you think about Mr. Zeke Carter's death a few weeks ago? Did you think it was shocking? Unbelievable? Or what exactly?" Nancy asked us.

"Well, I thought it was rather shocking," Freddie started. "I never actually thought someone would come out and shoot him. He and I didn't really get along because of the fight between his company and mine, but I was still shocked."

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea who might have shot him?"

"I really don't," Freddie said. "I've never met anyone violent in Lime, so it would be very hard to guess who did kill him."

_Abigail!_ I practically screamed in my head. "I dunno.."

"This is a question about Lime, Green Apple, and Pear," Nancy said. Freddie nodded his head, obviously worried. "Many people think that the Lime Software is becoming a monopoly. Obviously your company has asked Pear to shut down because of danger issues and slow connections, but wouldn't that still be considered a monopoly? I have also heard that your company has been discussing to get Green Apple shut down. What do you think of this?"

Freddie stared at her in shock. "I... Lime isn't a monopoly. We only wanted Pear shut down because of danger issues. We also talked to a few lawyers about this, and they also agreed. As for Green Apple, I don't know about the talk for it being shut down. I've been on vacation for two weeks, so I don't know anything about this."

Nancy grinned. "Interesting. So Lime isn't a monopoly or are you just saying this to make it seem like you aren't so you won't get in trouble from the law and get shut down entirely?"

"We aren't a monopoly. It's only Pear we want gone. We have a rivaling company called Green Apple. There's also Fast Connections, Silver Dash, and Doors companies. We aren't trying to be a monopoly," Freddie said in his annoying business voice.

After a long boring argument between Freddie and Nancy, Nancy finally left smiling and looking all happy. She shook Freddie's hand. "Thank you for the lovely interview," she said to him. "I'm so glad we had this little chat."

Freddie had a fake grin on his lips as he said goodbye to her.

After she was gone, Freddie started frowning. "That bitch," he growled angrily. "Calling my company a monopoly! We're not a monopoly! Pear is the damn monopoly!"

I grinned and playfully punched his shoulders trying to calm him down. "Wow," I said smiling. "I've never heard you curse two times in four sentences. This is a brand new record! High-five!" I lifted my hand up for a high-five, but he never high-fived me back. I frowned at him.

Freddie glared at me. "Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Can you just not make annoying comments. I'm in a bad mood." He turned away from me and walked off.

I glared at him and shouted, "I'm always in a bad mood!"

"No you're not!"

I grumbled something under my breath and walked back into the kitchen.

...~*~...

I climbed into the car with Ruby in the backseat. She was eating a cheeseburger and fries. I finally got to Carly and Gibby's and pulled into a parking spot. I got out of the car and helped Ruby out. We walked into the store door and I saw Carly sitting on the counter eating ice cream. "Hey, Sam," she mumbled as she continued eating.

"I'm pretty sure your costumers don't want to walk in here and see you eating an ice cream cone," I told her.

"Some of them might," she said winking suggestively at me.

"Perv," I mumbled. Carly laughed and hopped off the counter while Ruby looked at us both in confusion. Yeah, she's a genius but I haven't had the talk with her yet. Nor will I for a few years.

"Anyways, Mrs. Benson," Carly said to me. "You can go ahead and get started." She looked at Ruby. "Why's she here?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll take her to the house so she can watch TV and stuff," Carly said.

Carly walked towards the door to her house with Ruby eating her cheeseburger right behind her.

I sighed and walked behind the counter and leaned down on it.

...~*~...

Business was super slow that day. I actually fell asleep. It might have been because I hadn't slept at all the night before or the fact that I get tired easily or both. Carly had to wake me up ten times and I could tell she was getting very annoyed with me. She was always glaring at me for sleeping on the job.

"Sam," Carly yelled as she skipped down the stairs and almost fell at the bottom step. "You can leave now."

"Why would I want to leave my wonderful job where I can't sleep?" I grumbled to her. She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm leaving," I said. "Freddie picked up Ruby already, right?"

"Yup," Carly said while smiling. "He said he took her to his job so she could hang out there yet again."

"Good," I said. I climbed onto the counter and lied down on it, stretching my body out.

"Sam!" Carly complained angrily. "Don't do that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh. So I can't lay on the counter but you can sit on it? Makes so much sense," I said while closing my eyes to go to sleep.

Carly grumbled something about me being annoying.

...~*~...

I sat in the living room at my house (yeah, I finally decided to go home). I was flipping through the channels when someone knocked on the door. I lazily got up and walked towards it. I opened the door and saw Abigail standing there with a plate of food. I was about to slam the door in her face when I smelled chicken. "Hey, Sam!" she said smiling at me. I think she was hoping I'd be dead because I could tell she was shocked that I was standing there.

"Abigail," I said fake-grinning. "It's a pleasure seeing you."

"Oh shut up," she said shoving the plate in my hands. "This is for Freddie and your stupid family."

I glared at her. "Don't talk about my family like that, bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch."

"Do you want to get arrested for hiring an assassin to kill me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You tried to kill me."

"I didn't!"

Abigail glared at me and smacked me across the face. I gasped and started to drop the plate when I decided to throw it at her. The greasy chicken flew everywhere and drops of grease fell onto her. I laughed and she glared at me. I noticed she was bleeding and I realized that the plate had been glass.

"Bitch," she whispered. She jumped up and her hand wrapped itself around my throat. She started to squeeze so I grabbed hers and threw her against the wall. She groaned and let go of my throat.

I was about to kick her when she opened the door and ran out of the house. I glared at her as she jumped into her car and drove off. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned myself. I made sure to put make-up on my throat so no one could see the finger marks.

...~*~...

"So, Abigail told me that she came over to the house today," Freddie said while crawling into our bed. I lied down next to him and sighed. "Did it go okay?" he asked me.

I sighed again. "It was okay I guess," I told him while rolling onto my side to look at him.

"She said you tried to kill her."

I laughed playfully. "Why would she say that? She was just checking to see if I needed any help unpacking. I told her I didn't need any," I told him.

He looked at me with his pretty brown eyes. "Sam, she had cut marks on her arms." He reached out and his fingers moved along my neck taking make-up off it. "And you have bruises on your neck." I glared at him and rolled over onto my other side, looking away from him. "Please don't get angry," he said putting his hand on my waist.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Goodnight," I said to him.

* * *

**I can't believe this story is almost over! I just have a few more chapters left! I know that's kind of shocking. Wouldn't this be over after the whole Freddie gets shot and Sam goes back in time to save him and blah blah blah? Well, no. There's still a lot more to come. I'd say that this will be maybe... 25 chapters? I know it will be more than 20.**

**And Abigail won't die. :P**

**Anyways, what will happen next? When will Sam tell Freddie she can see the future? When will I write the lovely epilogue? Also, make sure you check out the new poll on my page. It's about what you want to see from me next. There's a prequel that will most likely be coming out after this is over. It'll be after one month when this is over so that way I can write 5-10 chapters so I can update once a week. Confusing, but I'll explain more in a PM if you ask.**

**I also need a beta, so go ahead and PM me if you want to be one. I'm looking for three. Grammar, spelling, in-characterness, consistency, and feeling. If you're good at any of these, please PM me and you may be my new beta and get story updates sooner than usual! :D  
**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**

**P.S. I got this chapter out in like.. a few week! Not one month! Woot!**


	20. Telling

**Sam POV:**

I woke-up the next morning with one of Freddie's arms around my waist. I yawned and moved his hand off me. I started to climb out when I felt a hand grab me and pull me back into the bed. I grunted as I fall back into it. "Freddie," I complained. "I need to get ready for that stupid job of mine."

Freddie laughed and sat up. "I'm not mad at you or starting a fight with you, but-" I groaned loudly and put my head on his shoulder. Freddie laughed a little and wrapped an arm around my waist. "But I'm just worried about you." His fingers slid over my neck. "I know you and Abigail hate each other." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "But you shouldn't get into any fights."

I sighed. "Just be quiet. I know you're going to take her side because -"

"Lies," Freddie said putting his hand over my mouth. "I'm not taking her side. Can you at least let me finish a sen-"

"No."

"Oh shut -"

"Hell no."

Freddie laughed a little. "I was going to ask a simple question, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Who started the fight?" Freddie asked with his serious voice and face.

"Why does it matter?" I grumbled.

"Because that little red-head put up secret cameras in the entrance hall without my knowing. It might have been caught on camera."

I looked at him carefully. "Abigail smacked me first," I told him seriously. "But why-"

"My turn to interrupt," Freddie said with a smirk. "We can actually file a court case on Abigail for attacking you and then you used self-defense. We also have proof of it all."

I smiled a little. "I have something else that she can be filed for," I told him with a smile.

"What?" he asked me with a confused look.

I frowned, remembering that he didn't know about the whole thing that happened during our vacation. I decided that that night I was going to tell him everything. Whether I wanted to or not. I also swore to myself that I wouldn't shoot myself in the head before I told him.

...~*~...

I sat on the couch at Carly's during my lunch break. Carly sat next to me eating a salad while I was eating a cheeseburger from McDonald's. "You know those are super fattening," Carly said while glaring at the cheeseburger in my hand.

I patted my flat stomach. "No wonder I'm gaining so much weight," I said sarcastically.

Carly glared at me.

"So, you ever going to tell Freddie about that thing?" Carly asked me after a few awkward minutes.

I took another bite of my cheeseburger. "I'm telling him tonight."

"Really? Why? What made you-"

"A bunch of things," I told her.

Carly smiled and ate a carrot. "I'm so glad. You should have told him years ago," she said.

I shrugged. "You know me. I wouldn't know how to tell. I still don't know how," I told her.

"How'd you tell me?" she asked.

I grinned evilly. "Oh. You were easy," I said. "You're already super weird so I wasn't too worried."

Carly turned and glared at me yet again. "Super weird? And what about Freddie? Is he not weird?"

"He's a different, nerdier weird. You're a preppy girl weird."

"Well, then," Carly said turning away from me to glare at the wall. After a while, she turned and smiled at me and said, "But I'm glad you're finally telling him."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are. Now you don't have to deal with me telling you every single little detail about my creepy visions," I told her.

She playfully shoved my leg. "Oh shut up, Sam," she said. "You can always tell me about your visions even after you tell Freddie. I'm used to it..."

I laughed a little. "Remember when we were seven and I told you about that vision where -"

"Shut-up!" Carly screamed covering her ears with her hands. She glanced at the clock on the ceiling. "Go back to work! Lunch is over!" She jumped up and ran out of the room while I continued laughing at her.

...~*~...

I walked into the elevator towards Freddie's office. I felt very business-like because Carly had given me a briefcase where I could store a bunch of pictures and stuff. I had secretly found a number for Unity (at least I think that's her name) in her pocket so I could call her if I needed to. I gave her lots of money, she owed me this. I even had pictures and Unity was going to give me even more proof.

I hummed to myself and walked into Fredward's office room. I sat down in one of his seats and he glanced up at me. "Someone looks like a business woman," he said glancing over me. I smirked at him.

"I'm in a businessy mood," I told him.

"Businessy isn't-"

"Freddie," said Abigail as she walked into the room. She gave me a short glare and then smiled at Freddie. "Macey needs help with her computer. It's not working for her."

"You can fix it," Freddie said. "I'm very busy at the moment."

Abigail sighed annoyingly and then glared at me. "Alright, I'll try to fix it," she said. She then walked away from the room.

After she left, I scooted my chair closer to Freddie and kicked my feet up on his lap like I always do. "So," I said. "You up for dinner together or something?" I asked him.

Freddie smiled at me. "Dinner...," he said while rubbing his chin which he knew annoyed me a lot. "I'm afraid not. I actually have a lot of work tonight that I have to finish." I frowned at him. "Maybe some other time though," he said putting his hand on my knee.

I smiled a little. "Okay, but...," I trailed off.

"But what?" he asked.

"Um... Will we be able to talk about something tonight?" I asked. "Alone?" I added quickly.

Freddie's eyes grew wide suddenly. "You're... You're not pregnant again are you?" he asked worriedly.

I laughed a little. "God, I hope not. But no, I'm not talking about that with you," I told him with a smile.

Freddie sighed with relief. "Thank God. I can't handle another mini you."

"Ruby's a mini you!" I told him.

"She's a mini both of us. The rest are mini yous."

I laughed at Freddie. "Fine, they're all mini me's and one is part mini you," I told him. "So, we'll talk tonight? Right?" I asked him.

He nodded is head and leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "Of course," he said. "I said we would."

"No you didn't. You asked if I was pregnant... again."

...~*~...

I sat on my bed reading a book. I don't know why, but I was reading a book. I heard the bedroom door open and I looked up to see Jena. She walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Momma," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She curled into me. "I had a... a... vision," she whispered. "Grandma, your mom," she said. "She... she... was in a car and it was raining. It was also windy. I felt like I was in the passenger seat with her and she... she lost control of the car and... and she wrecked into a tree." Jena took a deep breath obviously trying not to cry, so I held onto her even more tightly. "The glass flew everywhere and I felt it cut into my skin and I saw it cut into hers. She started screaming and then the airbag." Jena froze and took a shaky breath. "Grandma... I... I woke-up and don't know what happened next."

I gulped and hugged Jena tighter. I didn't really care for my mom that much since she didn't really care for me that much, but I was still shocked and worried. "It'll be alright, Jena," I whispered into her hair. I kissed the top of her head softly. "I promise it'll be okay."

"I love her more than daddy's mom," Jena said guiltily. I smiled a little. My mom decided to be a great grandma and she spoiled my little demon children.

I kissed Jena's head softly. "Everything will be fine," I told her. "Grandma won't die. I promise."

"But -"

"Nothing bad will happen. And you weren't in the car. Nothing is going to happen," I whispered.

She hopped off the couch and ran out of the room. I glanced up and saw Freddie standing in the doorway staring at me strangely. I just waved at him. As soon as Jena was gone, Freddie walked over to the bed and sat down. "What was that about?" he asked me.

I sighed knowing this would be a great time to talk to him about it. I didn't know what to say though. How could I tell him that I saw the future? I sighed yet again and lied down on the bed. "It's a long story," I said quietly.

Freddie scooted across the bed and rested against the headboard and looked down at me. "Well, if you have the time to tell it along with whatever you were talking about at the office today, go ahead and tell me," Freddie said confusingly.

I rolled my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath and looked away from Freddie. I didn't want to see his expression. "You know those nightmares I have sometimes?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said not knowing where this was going.

"Well, they're not nightmares," I told him. "Well, not exactly. They are, but they're not dreams..."

I glanced up at Freddie quickly. His expression was obviously confused. "What do you mean?" he asked me.

Deep breath. "I...," I paused. "Jena... she also has this uh... gift."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Freddie asked putting his hand against my forehead to see if I was sick or something.

I smacked his hand away and sat up. "I can see the future! Okay?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy hanger! WOOT! I love the cliffy hanger. :D So I updated today because I told myself that I would update before I go on my School Choir Trip on Friday-Sunday. The next chapter will be soon.**

**Special thanks to my new beta, RachelHouse22! I'm still looking for 1-2 more betas! Your strong points MUST be consistency, in-characterness, and feeling. PM me if you're interested!**

_**Q&A:**_

Virgeleo23 - Yes, this is AU and I try to get their lovey dovey toughness. However, since this is AU, things are different. In English, we're learning about stupid theme, so I guess the theme in this story is not to keep secrets? Well, the whole secrety stuff is "destroying" their relationship. I think Freddie might have a secret, I dunno. Then Sam's secret is also destroying everything. I guess this makes sense... maybe not... Everything will get better soon though. :}) -Mustache smiley! :})

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	21. Just Laughing and Talking like Old Times

**Sam POV**

Freddie put his hand against my forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick?" he asked me. "You feel like you may be running a small fever."

I shoved his hand off my head. "I'm not sick. What I'm saying is true. Jena can see the future, I can see the future, my mom, my grandmother, my great-grandmother, my great-great grandfather!"

"You mean great-great grand_mother_, right?"

"No, grandfather. He's the only known male to see the future."

"Right..."

"Anyways, I'm not kidding. Those nightmares aren't exactly nightmares. They're visions," I told him.

"Are you sure you're not -"

"I'm not sick, goddammit!" I yelled.

"The kids can hear you!" Freddie said covering my mouth with his hand.

I licked his hand and he moved it off my mouth wiping it off on the blankets. "Just listen to me right now," I said seriously. I leaned closer to him, my face right in front of his. "Look me in the eyes," I told him. "I'm not lying when I say that I can see the future."

"Sam."

"Do you believe me?"

"Not really."

"Will you believe Carly?"

"Does she know this... thing about you and your family?"

"Yes, she's known since we were about eight years old," I told him truthfully.

"A year after you met me?"

"Yup."

Freddie sighed, knowing it had been more than twenty years of Carly knowing this secret. "Can you tell me some?"

"Some what?"

"Visions," he said. "I want to know about your visions."

I smiled lightly, knowing this was getting better. "My first vision was of my dad," I coughed a little. My dad had been a wonderful person, so much better than my mom. He took care of us, he had a job, he hugged and kissed us goodnight, he actually cared about me and Melanie. "He... he was driving on a mountain in the rain and he couldn't see. He swerved off the road, hit a tree, then drove off a cliff."

"That's unlucky." Freddie said because he was right, it was unlucky that my dad drove off a cliff. How many times does that happen?

"My second vision was of...," I paused not knowing how to put this. "Of you and me... First time we... First time we made love," I told him.

Freddie just glanced at me. "And how old were you?"

"Five years old and trust me, it freaked me out. I didn't know what the hell was going on," I told him.

He laughed a little. "Are there others?" he asked me.

"Others? There are thousands of others," I told him.

It felt so weird for me to be telling him all of this information. I knew he was taking this better than I thought. I was glad though. I felt like we had a new level of intimacy. I felt so much different. Before I knew it, we were laying on the bed just laughing and talking together like we used to in high school. I was resting on my side with my elbow on the pillow my hand lifting my head up.

"So you saw Carly and Gibby making out in the backseat of a car?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes, and it was so weird and creepy! Like I want to see them making out," I said with a smile.

Freddie laughed and looked at me. "And were-"

"Yes, Gibby's shirt was on the floorboard of the car and his hands were up Carly's shirt," I said while closing my eyes and shaking my head in disgust.

Freddie laughed and poked me in the side. "But remember, sweetheart," he said. "We always scarred Carly with stuff worse than _that_."

I laughed and he laughed along with me. A frown slowly edged its way onto his face. "Why are you just now telling me all of this?" he asked me.

I sighed not knowing the answer. "I don't know," I told him truthfully. "I think I was scared of what you might say. Maybe I was scared of the fact that you would leave me because it would freak you out."

"Why would I ever leave you?" Freddie asked. "Even when we were dating and you slept over at my house and had your nigh- _visions_, I always took care of you." He reached one hand over and grabbed my hand. "You could have told me a long time ago. I've dealt with your visions for about fifteen years."

I blushed a little and looked away. "Sorry," I said.

He laughed and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "No reason to be sorry," he told me.

* * *

**I made this chapter shorter than usual because I felt like this should be all that happens in it. All of the other stuff will happen in other chapters. Sorry for the shortness though. I feel bad. :'(**

**Anyways, I have wonderful news! iSee Him Falling, the prequel to iSee the Future, is in the workings. I've decided to start writing it before I publish it so that way I can have a chapter ready once a week! If you want an excerpt from it, just PM me and I'll send you a small bit from my currently favorite scene. It should be out in June or July or after this story is over (whenever that will be). I would also like to let everyone know that my upcoming Victorious fic, just a few more pounds, has been retitled to More Beautiful You. It should be coming out in June. It's sort of based on More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz, but not exactly.**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	22. Starting

**Sam POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. I groggily crawled out of my bed and grabbed it. "Hello?" I muttered into it.

"Hello, this is Amanda Jays. Is this Samantha Michelle Puckett Benson?" A woman asked on the other end of the phone.

"Um... Yeah," I said. I wasn't used to people calling me by my full name. Plus, I really hated my first, middle, and maiden names.

"Do you know a Unity Houston?" Amanda asked me.

"Um... Sort of?"

"I'm her secretary and evidently you have been recently trying to call her."

"Right..."

"Do you wish to speak to her right now?"

Then it hit me _why_ I was trying to call her. What? I just woke-up. I remember nothing in the morning. "Yes! Is that possible?" I asked trying to be all businessy.

"Yes, ma'am," Amanda said to me. "Please hold while I direct your call to her."

I waited and listened to random background music. I immediately left the room before Freddie heard me talking and I ran off to the bathroom. I then sat down on the counter in front of the mirror. I then started humming to myself and finally, a voice answered the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Benson," Unity said and I'm sure she was smirking.

"Hey," I said calmly.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an annoyed tone. "I don't have all day. I've got people to shoot, people to poison, and I need to go _de pêche pour les poissons_."

"...Right... Well, I was wondering if you have any proof or something of Abigail James hiring you to kill me?" I asked her getting straight to the point.

"I do."

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out. I did give you lots of money," I told her trying to emphasize the lots of money part.

"Correct."

"Well..."

"Right, I'll have my secretary send you the information. I guess you want to file a case for Abigail?" Unity asked me.

"Yup."

"Alright. My secretary will send you evidence of Abigail hiring me," Unity said. "And I gotta go. _Au revoir_."

I hung up the phone while getting annoyed with her french speaking accent. Why the heck was she always changing her accent and language? It annoyed the hell out of me. I jumped off the counter and opened the door right as Liz was about to knock on it. "Talking on the phone in the bathroom," she said glancing at the phone in my hand. "I hope you're not cheating on dad."

"Why would I-"

"I gotta pee."

Silence. "Right... I'm leaving," I said while walking around her and out of the bathroom.

...~*~...

In a few days, a package arrived at the house. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the basement for once and I opened it quickly. I looked inside and smiled as I saw a bunch of documents and, most likely, recordings. I quickly grabbed one document and scanned over it. It was Abigail requesting Unity to kill me. I smiled as a sifted through the many documents. I knew immediately that this would be more than enough proof to prove that Abigail tried to kill me.

...~*~...

I walked into Carly's house with Freddie right behind me. I was also carrying the fancy suitcase. Carly saw me and Freddie holding hands and me carrying a suitcase, she then decided that she would have to take us upstairs to her and Gibby's bedroom. Gibby was asleep on the bed and Carly just glanced at him. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" I asked her.

Carly noticed I was staring at Gibby. "Nah," she said. "Even if he does wake-up, he won't pay any attention."

"Isn't that kind of mean-ish?" Freddie asked her.

"Nope."

"Right... Anyways, you know that weird story I told you about what happened on the vacation to Hawaii, Carly?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Right, well. You remember me mentioning Unity?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I called her a few days ago asking for evidence of the thing Abigail did and she sent me all of these papers," I said. I handed Carly the box filled with papers. "And recording things. Like phone calls and stuff. She said she records all of it. Including the time I was talking to her which is kind of creepy."

"Wow," Carly said as she looked through the pages. "This... This is so much evidence. She'd have to be proven guilty."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Freddie repeated. "I'm confused."

I glanced at Carly. "You wanna tell him?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a stuffed animal unicorn!" I told her with a smile.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face. "Okay!" she squealed like a little kid. "I'll tell him."

...~*~...

After Carly explained everything to Freddie, Freddie's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me and Carly in shock. "Are... Are you guys serious?" he asked us. I nodded my head as did Carly. "But... That makes no sense."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So what if it makes no sense? It happened and that's the truth," I told him.

"But... Abigail can't be that evil," he told me.

"Yes, she can be."

"But so evil she'd hire somebody to kill you?"

"Yup," I said to him.

Freddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at us and said, "Yeah, I can tell you guys are serious." We nodded our heads. "So I believe you guys."

I smiled. "Good," I said. I turned around and looked at Carly. "First off, we need to file a case or whatever against Abigail."

"I can do that," Freddie said. "I know what to do."

I nodded my head. "Second, Carly, you need to... uh...," I tapped my chin. "Read all of the papers and see if there's anything good that we can use against Abigail."

Carly nodded her head. "Can do," she said. She grabbed the suitcase with the papers and put them on her desk.

"That's all I got," I said turning around to look at Freddie.

"Right," he said. "Well, I got to get to work. Should I -"

"Don't tell Abigail anything," I told him with a quick glare.

Freddie nodded his head. "I won't mention anything to her."

"And," Carly said piping in. "Act normal around her. Act like you would any other day. Like nothing has changed."

He nodded his head again. "I'll try... It'll just be kind of hard to see Abigail and know what she's... done," he said carefully. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then left the room.

I looked over at Carly who was sitting down on the bed next to Gibby, who was still asleep. Her face was scrunched up and she was staring at the wall. "I know that face," I said to her. "You have an idea for something."

"Won't we have to get Unity to prove that the evidence is in fact real and not fake?" she asked me. "The court may not believe us if we don't have Unity. But if we have Unity, she'll be arrested for being an assassin."

I sighed and sat down next to her. "If they have any questions, maybe I can get Unity to show up. Knowing her she has a bunch of evil bodyguard-people-things that will help her get out before anything bad happens. And she can probably escape jail too."

Carly just sighed. "I guess we should get to work," she said glancing over at the clock on the wall. She stretched her arms and stood up slowly. "Let's go," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy and uninspired. I feel horrible because I lost inspiration for this when it's so close to the end! I hope this chapter was at least ok. I feel like it was sort of rushed and sort of horrible and just OOC and weird and unfitting for this story and blah.**

**I'll update whenever... I have color guard practice for the next few weeks and then a bunch of other crap. And Tumblr. And more tumblr. God, I love tumblr.**

**Anyways, forgive me. I hope people will understand this lame excuse. I've discovered that excuses are stupid from my color guard instructor and I've gotten used to extreme bitchyness. So, yeah. Whatever.**


	23. The Country Club Accident

_Notes: I pulled an all-nighter instead of getting sleep for my babysitting job and color guard practice to write you guys this. You better be thankful._**  
**

**Sam POV**

I walked into the office building holding onto Freddie's hand tightly. We went into his office room and we sat like we regularly do, Freddie in his seat with my extra chair pulled close to him and my feet resting in his lap. Freddie's hand was resting on my thigh as he started doing his regular boring office work.

I groaned in annoyance. "When are they going to get here?" I asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "When they get here," he said.

The door to the main offices opened and Abigail walked into the room. She spotted us and shot me a short glare and headed toward her office. After a few minutes, I saw her coming back to our direction. She knocked on the door and Freddie motioned her to enter. "Freddie," she said calmly. "Linda told me that she received a call from Green Apple. They were wondering whether their old employee, Justin Branks, had recently received a job here because he is untrustworthy and is trying to steal ideas from companies to merge them together and create his own. I checked the files and saw that mine haven't been updated for two months. So..."

Freddie sighed and took his hand off my thigh and started looking in the data base on his computer. I glanced up and saw Abigail had been looking at where his hand was, so I smirked at her and she glared at me some more.

"It seems that he hasn't been employed. Can you tell Linda and Rosanna to not hire anyone with his name?" Freddie said after a few minutes.

Abigail nodded her head. "Of course," she said. She started to turn around and leave, but stopped. "Mr. Adams has been wondering if you could possibly go to the country club tonight for a meeting dinner thing."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Family -"

"No family," Abigail said quickly.

"I'm sure Mr. Adams wouldn't mind Sam tagging along. He does like her... wild spirit," Freddie said carefully. I raised an eyebrow at the 'wild spirit' thing.

"I... I guess so...," Abigail said a little sadly.

"I'll IM him," Freddie said.

Abigail sighed and she, for once, looked weak and lost. "I guess that's all," she said. "See you, Freddie." With that, she walked off.

I looked over at Freddie as his phone rang. He quickly answered it and started talking on the phone. "They said they'd investigate a little more before they do anything big," he told me. I nodded my head. "And Mr. Adams said that you can come with me. It'll be at five to ten. That alright?" he asked.

I tap my chin and think about my life. "No," I said. "I have to pick Jena and Ruby up from their day camp."

"Do you want my mom to pick them up?" he asked.

"No!" I shout quickly. "I mean, no thanks. I'll just get Carly." I grab his cell phone out of his hand and dial Carly's number. She answers quickly and then I sigh while hanging up. "Carly can't get them. She and Gibby just have to go on a little date at a restaurant and hotel tonight," I tell him.

"Where are their -"

"Spencer's."

"Ah." Freddie pauses for a second. "So who's picking them up?"

I sigh. "My mom's in town..."

"Do you think it's safe?" Freddie asks me.

"Of course," I tell him. "My mom has quit smoking, drinking, being a whore, and all that other stuff. She even has her license back. It'll be fine." Freddie nods his head as I call my mom.

...~*~...

I walked into the house and heard Liz talking on the phone. "Yeah," she said while giggling. "I'm just watching TV." I slammed the door and announced loudly that I'm home. "Oh great. Mom's home. I gotta go. Bye," she said angrily.

I walked into the living room. "You didn't have to hang up," I tell her. She just ignored me and watched TV. "Whatever," I said. I left the room and went into the bedroom and started looking through the closet for something fancyish to wear. I finally found a light blue dress and put it on with black heels. I glanced in the mirror. "There, now you actually don't look like a wild girl," I said to myself.

I heard the door open and Freddie walked into the room. "Gotta get dressed," he said without even glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

I knocked on Jason's door and heard a grumble. The door pulled open and Jason stood there, glaring at me. "What?" he asked.

"Grandma is going to pick up Jena and Ruby and bring them home from their camp," I told him. "Your dad and I will be at the country club for a meeting thing that your dad's boss, Mr. Adams, is hosting. We'll be home at about ten."

"Whatever," he said.

He started to slam the door shut, but I stopped it. "Jason, are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just..." I trailed off as Freddie walked out of the room.

"Time to go," he said to me.

I nod my head. "Bye, Jason," I said quietly. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back immediately and I gave him a little smile. "A true man would let his mom kiss him. He'd even kiss her," I told him. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, mom," he said carefully. He then slammed the door shut.

I felt Freddie wrap an arm around my waist and he started to lead us out of the house. "Bye, Liz!" I shouted. "Your father and I are going to the country club for a Lime Company meeting and we won't be home till ten. Grandma will be dropping off Ruby and Jena."

"Whatever!" Liz shouted back.

I closed the door and locked it and ran to the car after Freddie. He held the passenger door open for me and grabbed my wrist before I sat down. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "You look breath-taking in that dress." I blushed a little and felt my nerves going wild. He let go and I sat down in the seat while he closed the door and went to the driver's side.

We finally arrived at the club and I saw people dressed up everywhere. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and I turned around. "Good evening, Mrs. Benson," Mr. Adams said to me.

I gave him a small smile. "Good evening, Mr. Adams," I said kindly while Freddie said the same thing. Mrs. Adams showed up behind him and waved at us.

"It was nice to see you two here," he said. "I must go now... Duty calls for greeting everyone." He quickly started to walk away with his wife right behind him.

"Let's find a place to eat," Freddie said while grabbing onto my hand and leading us towards a table. I sat down next to him and I felt his hand find it's way to my thigh again.

"You better hope no one sees you being so inappropriate, Mr. Benson," I said in an English accent. He rolled his eyes at me.

"May I sit?" Abigail said coming out of practically nowhere.

"Of course," Freddie said. "You can sit there." He motioned towards the empty seat.

Abigail smiled and sat down. I noticed the slap on her dress starting to fall off her shoulder and well, her dress was extremely showing cleavage. I was hoping Freddie didn't notice. I glanced over at him, but noticed he was looking down at my legs. I rolled my eyes and stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"What?" Abigail and I said at the same time, which made us both glare at each other.

Freddie grumbled under his breath for a few seconds. "Nothing. I just... I just hit my foot against the chair," he said.

"I've done that before. It's not good. Let's hope your toes aren't broken," Abigail told him confidently, all signs of weakness gone. "I can check your foot for you if you'd like."

"No thanks," Freddie said carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What's Mr. Benson so sure about over here?" Mr. Adams said from behind me.

"He hit his foot against the chair really hard and I said I could make sure his toes aren't broken, but he won't let me check," Abigail said innocently.

"Why, Mr. Benson. Why don't you just let the girl make sure you're safe? She did go to medical school for a year," Mr. Adams said.

"I'm fine," Freddie said.

"I insist that you do," Mr. Adams said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Just not here. There's a room over there that the two of you can go in. I'll just sit here and keep Mrs. Benson company."

Abigail grinned triumphantly and smirked at me, an evil glint in her eyes. She stood up and held her hand out for Freddie. "Come on, grab my hand. It'll help you walk in case your toes are broken," she said.

Freddie shook his head. "I can walk on my own," he told her.

"If you insist," she said. They then headed off to the room Mr. Adams had pointed out.

Mr. Adams turned and looked at me. "Mrs. Benson," he said carefully. "There's something different about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your eyes. It's like... they hide a secret power behind them."

I gulped a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You...," he shook his head. "I have to go. Mrs. Adams is waiting on me." He quickly stood up and walked off. I sighed and sat there for a few minutes and quickly got bored. I stood up and started walking to the room.

I stood in front of the door and heard Abigail's voice. "Does this hurt?" she asked sweetly.

"Not really," Freddie answered.

"This?"

"No."

"So, it seems your toes aren't broken, just bruised," she said. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. "Freddie," she said slowly. "Why do you love Sam?"

"Why do I...," Freddie stopped. "Sam... She's amazing. She's funny, kind -"

"Kind? Doesn't seem like it to me," Abigail said.

"But she is," he said. "So kind. She may torture me pretty much everyday, but she honestly does love and care for me. Also, around the kids, she can sometimes be so motherly to them. And that's always a good thing. Even today, with Jason, our son, she talked to him about something that I didn't hear about, but I know it was important."

"So she's nice?" Abigail asked sadly.

"Yes."

"But... She can't be. She's horrible, abusive, mean. She's a bully. She tortured me when we were in fourth-" Abigail stops talking suddenly.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"She... Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"You knew Sam in fourth grade?" he asked her.

Abigail doesn't say anything for a while. "Yes," she whispered. "I was new to school. And she immediately hated me and tortured me everyday. I left after that year."

"That was Sam before she matured. She's different now. Trust me," Freddie said.

I stayed where I was and racked my brain for a memory of fourth grade. The only thing that came to me was torturing Freddie in fourth grade. There was no new girl. She was never there. I closed my eyes and tried to remember it all. But Abigail never showed up in my memories. She's making this up. I was about to burst into the room and call her a liar when I finally opened my eyes.

Abigail had grabbed Freddie and decided to kiss him.

I rushed into the room and grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "You filthy little whore!" I screamed. "You're a fuckin' liar too! You weren't in my fourth grade class and I never tortured you! The only person I ever tortured in fourth grade was Freddie and Gibby! No one else."

"I... Let go of my hair!" she shouted. She turned around and grabbed my legs and I toppled to the ground. I accidentally let go of her hair and she got on me and started punching me. "You're the liar!" she shouted. "I was in fourth grade with you! You made fun of my hair, my eyes, my laugh, my smile, my face, my body, everything! You were horrible to me!"

"It's not true!" I shouted as I tried to punch and kick her, but she had grasped my wrists and kept them to the ground and her knees were on my legs.

"Sam! Abigail! Stop!" Freddie shouted. He bent down and grabbed Abigail's arm, but she twisted around and slapped him across the face.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. I took my chance and grabbed her waist and pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. "Get off!" she screamed again. "Get off!"

"I hope you go to hell, whore," I hissed into her face.

"That's enough," Freddie said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me off Abigail. He grabbed onto my arms and put them against my side and he held me against him tightly. He glared at Abigail. "Make one move to attack Sam and I'll let go of her," he warned her.

I wriggled around in his grasp. "I'd unleash me now and teach her a lesson!" I screamed.

The doors flew open and tons of people were standing there with their eyes wide open. Abigail crumpled into a ball on the floor and started crying. The eyes of the people looked at her with kindness and then glared at me. "What?" I yelled at them.

Freddie leaned over. "Hush," he breathed into my ear. "Calm down before they start to think you attacked her. Well... You did... But... Whatever." He right hand which nobody at the door could see, traveled down my side. I felt myself start to relax and I leaned into Freddie. "Good girl," he whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Adams asked angrily at the door.

Abigail whimpered. "Mrs. Benson... She... She attacked me and... and," she stopped and started crying into her hands.

"She's lying," I shouted as I escaped Freddie's grasp. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back towards him. I took a deep breath and said calmly. "She's lying. I did attack her, but I had good reasons. She was kissing my husband and speaking lies about me."

"You could have done something in a calmer way," Mr. Adams said angrily. "You didn't have to hurt the poor girl. She didn't deserve to be attacked by you."

"Yes, she did!" I shouted.

Mr. Adams took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Mr. Benson," he said calmly, yet angrily.

"Yes?" Freddie said nervously.

"I'll let you keep your job since you're so wonderful at what you do, but," he paused and took another deep, calming breath. "But your wife isn't allowed in the office building or at the meetings, outings, or anything. Nothing. And if you ever get a free vacation from the company, she's not allowed to go on it."

I was about to yell that that wasn't fair, but Freddie's hand covered my mouth before I even took a breath to scream it. "Yes, Mr. Adams," Freddie said. "I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

"Good," Mr. Adams said. "I want your wife out of here in fifteen minutes. If she's not gone by then, well... You'll lose your job."

I clenched my fists in a way of calming myself.

"Someone please help Mrs. James over there," Mr. Adams said, motioning to a weeping Abigail.

I felt Freddie grab onto my arm and he led me away from the room. We were quickly in the parking lot and he opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat. "Freddie..."

"Sit down," he said. I sighed and sat down on his lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't -"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam," Freddie said putting a finger over my mouth. "Abigail shouldn't have done what she did. She shouldn't have lied and... She just shouldn't have. I don't understand why Mr. Adams is suddenly siding with her."

"Maybe it's because I have a criminal record and I'm very violent and can't be trusted?" I suggested.

Freddie put a hand on my knee. "Maybe," he said. "But Abigail did fight back. And... I don't know." He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. "Maybe when Mr. Adams calms down, I can ask him to lift a few things - like the vacation one. That one is just a little too harsh. And maybe he'll punish Abigail."

"Why should he?" I ask. "She's about to be punished enough by being thrown in jail."

Freddie laughed a little. "Yeah, then maybe he'll change his mind about you," he told me.

"Maybe," I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I stopped. "Are you going back inside?" I asked him.

"Sadly," Freddie said. "It's my job and I don't want Mr. Adams to be any more angry at me." I nodded my head sadly. "But to be honest, I'd rather just sit here in the car with you and talk... and maybe take that gorgeous dress off you."

I laughed and playfully punched him. "Why thank you, Mr. Pervert," I said. Freddie laughed and kissed me on the lips quickly.

"I'll be back soon," he said, kissing me one more time. I jumped out of the car and Freddie climbed out and then I sat back in.

I watched as Freddie walked back into the club. I sighed and glanced at the watch. Three more hours till Freddie would be back. I grumbled and started playing games on my phone. Suddenly, the phone started ringing from a weird number. "Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Is this Samantha Benson?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes," I said.

"This is Margaret Williams from the Seattle Hospital," she said.

I took a deep, sudden breath. Worry hitting me in my stomach.

"There was an accident. Your mother was driving with your two daughters - Jena and Ruby - with her in the storm. She slid off the road and wrecked into a tree." My hand flew to my mouth and I fought back sudden tears. "Your mother... I'm sorry, she's dead." I gasped as a tear slid down my cheek. "Jena was in the passenger's seat and she's cut horribly and she's in a coma. Ruby, she's has a few broken bones and lots of cuts." I almost dropped my phone as the pain hit me. "You need to come to the hospital immediately," she told me.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I croaked.

"I'm sorry," Margaret said.

"I know," I whispered. I hung up and climbed out of the car and shakily ran to the building. "Freddie! Freddie!" I screamed. "I need you! It's Jena and Ruby and my mom and the hospital! Oh god! Freddie!"

...~*~...

I stood in the small hospital room with Freddie by my side. I looked down at Ruby who was fast asleep. I ran a hand through her bright red hair and kissed her cheek. "I love you," I whispered quietly. I looked over at Freddie who was still in shock. Neither of us had been able to drive, so Mrs. Adams, who was currently mad at Mr. Adams for being so harsh to me and not Abigail, drove us to the hospital. She was currently outside calling Carly and Gibby.

There was a knock on the door and Freddie went to answer it. "Do you want me to call your other children?" Mrs. Adams asked quietly. I looked back at her and shook my head. I slowly went to her and grabbed the phone.

"I'll do it," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked me worriedly.

I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. "Just be here when she wakes up," I told him. He nodded his head and went over to her bedside. I quickly went outside and dialed Liz's phone number.

"Who is this?" Liz asked.

"Your mother," I croaked.

"Hey, mom," Liz said. "I've been worried sick. I've tried to call grandma and you, but no one has answered. And... Why are you calling from a weird number? Jena and Ruby still aren't home."

"Liz," I said. "Gibby, Max, and Matt are coming over to the house to spend the night with you and Jason."

"Why?" Liz asked worriedly.

"There was an accident with your grandmother and sisters," I said carefully.

There was a sudden silence. "How bad?" she whispered.

"Horrible."

"I'll tell Jason," she whispered.

"Be strong," I said.

"You too."

"I love you, Liz. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom," she said. I hung up and slowly went back to the hospital room that Ruby was staying in.

"Do you know about Jena?" I asked Freddie as I walked in.

He shook his head. "Doctors and nurses won't let us in yet," he told me.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It had to happen. The vision appeared from Jena in chapter 20, so you know... **

**Anyways, I like this chapter much more than the last few that I've posted. I hope you guys like it too. And yes, I've had everything planned from the start. So I didn't just suddenly go, "Oh! I'll make Pam die and then have Jena and Ruby be in a terrible accident." No. I literally took the time for once and wrote down everything that was to happen. Sure, I added a few things as the story progressed, but whatever. It adds to the drama of the story.**

**Anyways, I'm in a bad mood. I read the Gemma Doyle Trilogy (great books by the way. I definitely recommend them) and I finished the last book and _(spoilers)_ I'm pissed. The author just had to pretty much kill Kartik by attaching him to the damn tree in the Winterlands. So now Gemma doesn't have Kartik to love anymore and... Ugh. Kartik was amazing. Why'd he have to die. So now I'm in the mood where I just point at something and say, "Fuck you. And you. And you. And definitely you." But... The books are so amazing and Libba Bray made his doom so sad and breath-taking and wonderful and magical and... *teardrop***

**Whatever. Till the next update! :D**

**P.S. Notice how this one came out faster than most of the others. Yay!**


End file.
